True Manipulation
by storyteller87
Summary: Kyouya didn't see it coming. Haruhi knew what she wanted and she would stop at nothing to manipulate this Ootori into marriage. Will one thing lead to another and cause her to reconsider how long that marriage will last?
1. Clear Mind

Chapter 1: Clear headed

Chapter 1: Clear headed

Haruhi's Townhouse

10:30pm Friday Night

"Whose bright idea was this again?" Haruhi questioned as two pairs of identical eyes flashed back at her. They had been drinking together for well over an hour now. Haruhi couldn't remember who had convinced her that this was a good idea, but she knew she would regret this in the morning. Her boss would not understand how someone with Haruhi's personality could be seduced to a drunken stupor by two gorgeous men. She most certainly would not be able to get away with calling in.

She had known Hikaru and Kaoru ever since their hosting days together. They had come here tonight on an errand from their far-reaching Tono. Ah, that was the reason. "You know Haruhi, you can't avoid him forever."

Her eyes darkened and she scoffed, "I most certainly can! Pass me that bottle will you?" She had always been the stubborn sort and their was no way she would ever get within ten feet of him again. The humiliation was too much to bear.

"He isn't even upset with you anymore."

"You weren't there you couldn't possibly imagine him like this." She tried to block the memory out but it still came flooding back more vivid than she would like to admit. Both of the twins sat up in their seat but realizing she was finally going to talk after the two years that had gone by. A devilish light came to their eyes.

"It wasn't like you had been the one he had been dating for three years. I had just graduated from Law school and he had taken me out to dinner to celebrate."

"_The restaurant was suspiciously vacant and there were roses peaking out of every corner. I should have seen it coming a mile away! As usual though, I was oblivious to the signs. He had been grinning like an idiot more than normal that evening, he seemed so pleased with himself. But when I said no I had never seen such a transformation. I remember him getting mad in high school when Renge was filming that movie with us all or the time he had found Kyouya-sempai helping me with my French I wanted to surprise him, but I never did quite figure that one out…" _ the twins looked at each other and didn't comment.

_"He calmly asked me why I wouldn't consider his proposal, and my bluntness was in rare form that day. My response still shames me to this day. I said 'Tamaki even though we had a lot of fun times together I think I have reached a point in my life when I need to be serious and even if you could tone down I am not in love with you." _ The twins stared at her mouths open completely disbelieving in what they just heard.

"His face turned red and not in the typical embarrassment we usually see, he was mad and looked like he wouldn't be able to control himself. He said, _'I see. Miss Fujioka I must say that it is rather shallow to lead me on in such a fashion. I am sure you will understand if I do not wish to continue our…acquaintanceship, please show yourself out." _

"_Oh but Tamaki!..." Haruhi voice was filled with such guilt._

"_Do I need to have you escorted off the premises' _He it so tightly, and cold I thought I would die. I tried to talk it out with him. And then I was 'helped' out into the street. I almost broke one of those beautiful shoes you gave me for graduating."

When she finished relaying the story, Hikaru busted with laughter and Kaoru tried to shush him. "Kaoru you owe me 50,000 yen! No wonder Kyouya and Tamaki are in a feud." Hikaru couldn't seem to contain his laughter and his brother was becoming less impatient trying to shut him up.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi was suddenly suspicious that there was more to this story.

Kaoru smiled sweetly and nervous said nothing was the matter. Kaoru hit his brother and Hikaru fell out of his chair. Hikaru stared up at him disbelieving, his lip quivered and his eyes became misty; "Kaoru, you are mean."

His brother looked annoyed and unaffected, "That's my line and quit acting like a baby." Haruhi raised her eyebrow at the two of them. She thought she smelled a rat.

She got the full story because Hikaru had not taken the hint at all from his brother, "Well apparently Kyouya-sempai went over to see our lord and determine whether you would actually marry Tono or not. When he got there Tono was well on his drinking binge, crying and babbling about what happened. Kyouya laughed at him. He said, _'Tamaki, I don't know why you asked Haruhi to marry you anyways, there isn't a woman on the planet that could put up with you. Besides, neither of us are the marrying kind. No woman is going to manipulate me into marriage. Honestly Tamaki, you could do better than a commoner on a power trip."_

Haruhi immediately upon hearing this saw red. She and Kyouya had spent a lot of time together during college and she couldn't believe he thought so little of her. Hikaru just kept on, "Then Tamaki threw his glass at his head and chased him around. The staff said they had never seen Ootori run so fast. Unfortunately, Tamaki caught up with him and tossed him down the steps. He told him not to set foot on anything the Suoh's owned or he would kill him secret police bedamned." Hikaru had finally caught on to Haruhi's fury and realized why his brother had tried prodding him to stop. The room fell silent; both brothers quickly made their excuses and got the hell out of there before they got caught in the crossfire.

Haruhi stewed for over an hour. She glanced at her copy of the Wall Street Journal and smirked. She would be his ruination and his savior. She sucked up her courage and dialed a number she hadn't typed in a long time. She gave her name and waited, eventually a male voice picked up, she was so nervous she just blurted out, "Tamaki, I need your help."


	2. Host Club Reunion

True Manipulation Chapter 2 : Host Club Reunion

True Manipulation Chapter 2 : Host Club Reunion

Monday Morning

About 8 am

O, K, & D Law offices Boardroom

Haruhi entered the boardroom of her law office and set her briefcase on the table. She cleared her throat trying to stall, btu she had never been more nervous. She hadn't seen most of the Host Club for quite some time. Kyouya Ootori wasn't present for the obvious reason that the meeting was about him.; however, being in the same room as your ex-boyfriend always made you feel like you are under a microscope.

"I'm pretty sure none of you have any idea why you have been asked here this early. As compensation to Huni for getting up early I have supplied homemade donuts. Before I tell you my plan, I would like to know if you would be able to do me the largest favor you may have ever been asked."

The group all equally looked puzzled but Mori was the first to answer without hesitation, "Ah." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"As many of you know our fellow club member Ootori-san is having troubles with his company after the scandal broke last Friday afternoon. Apparently, he was seeing someone in the accounting department and she in turn embezzled around 3 million dollars, which isn't a significant amount of money for a business that size, but the way the economy has been playing out lately any whiff of financial instability causes shareholders to panic. Now, we also know that the Tokyo Stock Exchange opens in an hour, it is my prediction that shareholders will dump their preferred stocks. Ootori-san is always watching things like a hawk but with the latest news he will be very busy trying to keep everything under control. So, I am proposing a solution to help Kyouya-sempai out despite any personal grudges anyone might carry. This favor has nothing to do with him, so if anyone wants to back away, now would be the time." Everyone was silent and only Tamaki crossed his arms, waiting. She took this as silent agreement.

"Anyway, I was thinking that a white knight acquisition would work best. Between the 5 of us we hold 10 of the Preferred stock and we need about 35 more to hold a majority. I was thinking, even if Kyouya is watching we could arrange so your servants family members could purchase the stocks and put them in my name and then there would be too many people holding the shares to seem suspicious. If you guys could arrange it and get back to me I will hold a celebration dinner at my townhouse tonight."

Everyone cheered and scattered. Huni grabbed three donuts 'for the road' and went off. Tamaki stayed behind. She felt her throat getting tight knowing he would be the first to question her. "What is this really about Haruhi?"

"I don't know what you mean. Ootori-san was our club mate and we should do everything to help him out."

"Somehow I don't buy that."

"That's too bad in time you will know exactly what I am planning."

"And what would that be?"

"Some desserts Tamaki, just desserts." He looked confused but left anyways knowing he wouldn't get anymore out of her.

They regrouped much sooner than expected at 2 pm that afternoon. Her door burst open to reveal the twins while she was on the phone with a client. They stood in the doorway and struck a typical Hitachiin pose and she shot back and annoyed face. She waved them over to the couch and curiously stared when her love-struck secretary floated in after them. She swiveled her chair around towards the wall where she couldn't see them. Her secretary kept making noise as to what the other two were doing and Haruhi could not concentrate on the phone conversation. "I'm sorry Kyoutaki-san I will have to look into that further for you. Yes, I will call you tomorrow." She hung up and swiveled back around to them. The twins had turned on the brotherly love act full blast. Her secretary looked 2 steps away from complete hysteria.

"Chi! Could you please return to your work?" Her secretary snapped out of it and floated dreamily back out. The twins untangled themselves from each other and smiled devilishly at her, while she rolled her eyes.

"You do realize dinners are usually held around 6 pm right?"

"Tono sent us to make it an afternoon brunch. He said the work was finished and its time to play. He called your employer to tell him about the wonderful commoner feast you were making and he was persuaded to give you the rest of the day off."

Haruhi rolled her eyes heavenward, 'oh mother in heaven…' she couldn't finish her thought because the twins had seized her and were making off with all due possible haste. She knew by now, protest was futile so she just let herself be dragged along. They of course were curious about what was going on once she was seated in the limo.

"So what is really going on?"

"It depends, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." They said it in perfect unison.

Haruhi wasn't so sure about them, "Even from Tono?"

They looked at each other for a minute and then nodded. "Well I am going to marry Kyouya Ootori."

The reaction was immediate. "WHAT!"

Haruhi giggled, "You shouldn't be so surprised I am planning on messing with the unshakable Kyouya-sempai."

Neither person was intrigued by her devilish behavior, "Why?"

"Because I am a commoner officially on a power trip." They both tried to protest but they should have known better. No one could move the mule-stubborn Haruhi. Hikaru held his tongue because he had already declared himself to her while she calmly informed him she wasn't interested, he was the last one who should have any say in her romantic affairs since he would only spout jealous nonsense.

The host club trashed her place. It was to be expected as all the members got drunk and almost made her miss work this morning. She had a terrific hangover to balance it all out. Luckily she had anticipated this kind of reaction and called a maid service to clean the place the day before. She needed to have all her wits about her when she called Yoshio Ootori today.

She had waited well over 25 minutes having her credentials checked just to speak with him. "Rich Bastards."

"To what do I owe the pleasure _Miss_ Fujioka, I hope you are not going to tell me of a law suit?"

"No sir, this is more of a social call."

"I see, I was informed that this matter was of the utmost importance."

"With all due respect Chairman I am going to speak bluntly."

"Do you speak any other way Fujioka-san?"

She ignored his obvious irritation. "Ootori-san I know you and Suoh-san made a bet a long time ago to marry me off to…"

Hurriedly he amended, "Oh Fujioka-san that was such a long time ago it was just a harmless…"

"I wasn't finished. It must have looked like at some point that Suoh-san was winning, however, I think you should re-enter into the bet."

"You have my full attention Fujioka-san."

"You see, yesterday morning I acquired all the preferred stock shares that were sold of the Ootori Company. I have every intention of marrying your son, but we both know he will be rather difficult. You will of course want to urge your CEO to meet with me on Friday at about 10 o'clock to discuss terms. I will need your support as well as the rest of the board's to put my plan into action."

"Let me take care of everything Haruhi." The obvious drop in formality pleased her.

Haruhi hung up with him and smiled mischievously; Kyouya Ootori could and would be manipulated into marriage.


	3. A Meeting with Kyouya

True Manipulation Chapter 3: Meeting with Kyouya Ootori

True Manipulation Chapter 3: Meeting with Kyouya Ootori

Friday Morning 10:05 am

O, K& D Law offices Boardroom

A man sat inside waiting for who he assumed to be Haruhi Fujioka. He glanced around the room appraisingly. He tapped his pen annoyed at being here so early in the morning. His father had urged him to attend this meeting. He usually didn't feel pressure from his father anymore after buying out the company, but his father have given him the look after saying that his life depended on this meeting. So instead of making sure the empire was running smoothly he was sitting in the law office where he knew Haruhi worked.

Haruhi stepped through the door with some of the similar features he remembered. He hadn't ever thought she would be a knock out, but there was something subtle about her that drew almost everyone in the Host Club. Her hair was longer now of course, since she was no longer posing as a boy.

She traveled around the chairs unflustered by Kyouya's gaze. She had never been afraid of any Ootori, and nothing stopped her from a goal. She drew on her inner calm because she didn't think this meeting would go well. Kyouya was already impatient and she hadn't thought to bring coffee, forgetting that this Ootori did not wake up earlier than required. In college all of his classes were specifically scheduled for the afternoon as soon as he asked the registrar's office if another section would be offered. She had a large stack of papers that she put next to her on the table.

While she was straightening out her things, she asked him how he had been.

"I doubt you brought me here to discuss my health, so cut to the chase Haruhi I have a business to run." She tired not to show her annoyance at his brusque attitude. She definitely must have imagined their camaraderie in college.

"Of course Kyouya." It was a small dig because they didn't know each other intimately enough to call him by his first name, but then again Kyouya wasn't very traditional. "Anyway I have asked you here today to discuss the affair with Naoko Yamalina."

Kyouya snapped and stormed from his chair, "I do not need to explain myself to anyone, let alone you!" He was incensed. She hadn't seen him react violently in such a way before. A feeling of unease settled over her, but she pushed on as if she was not affected.

"Temper, Temper, Sempai. I don't care about the fling you had with the girl that robbed you blind, I meant to discuss the effect it is having on the business."

He immediately sat down again not looking like he had just exploded with anger, but as serene as Kyouya always looked. She knew underneath his façade he was boiling. "Now Kyouya I was checking the progress of your stocks this week and I noticed right after shareholders started to sell they were all bought up in less than an hour, and no one else has sold since, doesn't that seem a bit odd."

Kyouya didn't seem puzzled by this at all. "Shareholders must realize I am going to weather this out."

Haruhi wanted to give him an odd look at his optimism. "We both know you have a good idea of who the stocks were sold too. And just like when you brought the company public a few years ago to expand into more international markets you wouldn't allow certain people to acquire a majority of shares."

"I am hoping there is going to be a point soon Haruhi."

"A lot of the stocks were bought by many individuals and not by just a few investors." He sat silent and waited for her to continue. "You are slipping sempai; I have finally out moved you. I have 45 of the stock in my possession and the rest of the shareholders are willing to back me."

Kyouya finally sat up and took notice of what she was saying. "Haruhi I will get you an excellent return on your investment."

"I am confident you will." She smirked, "However Kyouya, you should realize that benevolence comes at a price. My goals are being backed by your father as well as everyone who holds stocks. My own father is excited by the idea of turning your resorts into special okama bars and spas. He wanted to change the name to Fujioka's Incorporated, but I don't want to run a business, so, I might break up the company and sell it off."

He had progressively gotten tenser and tenser as her little speech carried on. She jumped to his feet "YOU CAN'T…YOU" He was shaking with rage so hard he couldn't complete a sentence. She instinctively wanted to back away from his violent manner. Kyouya had officially snapped. She supposed she probably shouldn't have made a threat about the company; it was after all his life's work. She was completely bluffing but he seemed to take her seriously. He picked up his phone and started shouting. The stock exchange apparently had backed up that the stocks sold were in her name. She waited patiently for him to come to grips with himself.

Kyouya wasn't expecting this when he had come here today, after receiving the news he was waiting for Huni to jump out of somewhere with cake yelling "surprise!" or "April fools"; except it wasn't anywhere near April and his birthday had been long over. The severity of the situation sunk in. He turned back to her hoping there was an option B.

She spoke, "However there is a third option I have been contemplating. I would like to make partner in this firm and in order to do that I need to be married to lend a certain stability that a single person cannot provide. As you know marriage is harder to get out of than just dating someone." He held silent and watched her arrange two stacks of papers on the table. One was a thick stack of about 100 pages and the other only 3. She slid both over to him. "The thick stack is an assets liquidation agreement and the other smaller one is a marriage contract, by which you will compensate the pertinent members of the host club and live with me until such a time as the marriage is dissolved. Remember Kyouya, a contested divorce takes at least 18 months to procure." She smirked rather evilly and watched in astonishment as he signed all the highlighted parts in less than a blink of an eye.

"Is there anything else you require today Miss Fujioka?" She shook her head. She was still reeling from his actions there had been no thought, no thought at all when he signed the contract. He spoke again as she gathered up her papers, "What exactly do you get out of this arrangement; we both know you could have easily made partner without being married."

She cast him a wink saucily, "Haven't you heard Kyouya? I'm a commoner on a power trip, and I just manipulated you into marrying me." She breezed out and heard the chair hit the wall he most likely had been sitting in. She cringed that would leave a mark and her boss would most likely not let her use the board room anymore for personal business. Damn.


	4. Reactions

Author's note: to right a misinterpretation I learned today in Accounting, Common Stock is the stock that allows voting rights to a company

Author's note: to right a misinterpretation I learned today in Accounting, Common Stock is the stock that allows voting rights to a company. So for all intensive purposes we are imagining that Haruhi bought common stock, sorry for the error.

True Manipulation: Chapter 4 Reactions

Tokyo Times Weekend Edition

Hitachiin Mansion 8:35 am

Pounding footsteps echoed through the corridor. "Kaoru-sama, Hikaru-sama!" The two red heads sat up in bed at the same time. They waited irritated as the maids stood there holding what looked like a crumbled newspaper. They did not like to wake up before 10 am this had better be earth-shattering. The twin maids shoved the paper under their noses. They both scanned the headline and snatched it away from them.

_Ootori Rebounds_

_Ootori Industries Public Relations Officer held a press conference yesterday and announced to the world that Kyouya Ootori and White Knight Haruhi Fujioka are engaged to be married. Fujioka acquired a majority of stocks on Monday morning from the sale of the company's common stock. Fujioka could not be reached for comment. _

_Ootori's Public Relations officer Maki said that Ootori and Fujioka had attended Ouran Academy together and that any relationship between Naoko Yamalina and Ootori had never been confirmed and was pure speculation. Details will be released as to the date of wedding following the couple's first public event…"_

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and groaned. The maids looked expectantly hoping to receive some information on the topic. Kaoru sighed, "We aren't home if Tono calls," he instructed the maids and shrugging they left. The twins drew the covers back over themselves, they weren't planning to resurface today, tomorrow would be soon enough to ask Haruhi if she had lost her mind. "You owe me 100,000 yen Kaoru". The only thing that was heard was a loud curse and then a mumble.

Huni and Mori receiving the same paper celebrated over cake and tea. "Don't you think its romantic Takashi?"

Mori hesitated and said, "Ah." He didn't want to ruin Huni's illusions by telling him the truth.

He sat listening in his office as his message machine clicked on. "Hello you have reached Kyouya Ootori since you have gotten through my legion of secret police, bodyguards, and staff you must have something of merit to listen to, so get to the point after the beep."

"Kyouya? It's Haruhi. What could you possibly be thinking? And what is this about a public event? Call me Back!"

Kyouya grinned at the panic he heard in her voice. He took a large swig of coffee and laughed. He would be a thorn in her as much as he could, but the public event hadn't been his idea. He would call her later and let her sweat for awhile now.

She hadn't planned on working today, but after this week's distractions she needed to do some serious work done before another week began. She thought everyone else had the same problem as most of the desks were occupied on a Saturday. She had fielded a hundred questions this morning form every person who had gotten a paper, the most ridiculous being, "I didn't know you, knew _the _Kyouya Ootori." She just rolled her eyes, who cared if they had nice things, they were still people, mostly of the eccentric variety. Maybe she hadn't thought this whole marriage thing through, but before she could engage in self-pity her door slammed open and shook on the hinges. In the doorway stood a very tall, very furious, blonde.

He was waving the paper around, "What the HELL is this?" Two separate pictures of her and Kyouya were on the front page. Before she could find something remotely intelligent to say he was already into a full screech, "WHAT COULD YOU BE THINKING?!"

She wished he had chosen a more discreet place to take up the issue with her, but she then considered, that had they not been in a public environment she might not come out of it alive. She really didn't want everyone to know she had tricked a man into having to marry her though. "Commoners" wouldn't understand the logic of an arranged marriage; they would just see she had to trap someone. "Why exactly are you so upset about this? Are you jealous after two years Tamaki? Really!" She was a bit disappointed she was hoping that was behind them but apparently the friendship boat had left port a long time ago.

"I asked you to marry me not to long ago." She waited for him to say something she could reply to. "He's a demon Haruhi, Daddy can't allow you to marry my ex-wife!"

She rolled her eyes they never were, nor ever would be biologically linked. "Tamaki you aren't my father."

He was exasperated and ignored her comment, "Haruhi I might back out a little more gracefully if I thought it was someone I didn't know and would make you happy. BUT he used to be my best friend and I can't abide knowing he has all the benefits, I wanted for myself. He will never make you happy."

Great now he was making it about sex and his name becoming hers, how was she to combat that. Best to ignore it. "And why is that Tamaki?"

"HE'S A LOW-BLOOD PRESSURE DEMON LORD…" she gave him a look because he was saying things that were utterly stupid. "Kyouya Ootori is too bitter and hates himself too much to EVER love you, even 'serious' relationships need that."

She winced, yup, he so went there. He truly didn't want to hear her explanations. It was better if he thought her and Kyouya were carrying on a secret fling or whatever. He left while she was trying to come up with a reply. His parting reply left her rattled, "If you marry him I will do everything I know to destroy your marriage." After he stormed out she sat in her chair dejected. She buried her face in her hands. No one said this was going to be easy. She snapped when her secretary came racing in after he left, "Was that Tamaki Suoh?!"

She went out to take a long lunch. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. At least Huni and Mori were still friends with her. They had called to congratulate her while she was out. Huni was very excited about her relationship with 'Kyo-chan'. She was starting to feel a little better as she sipped her strawberry and cream drink from Starbucks. She felt like she just needed to be on auto-pilot for a while. When she came back there was a flashing message on her machine. She hit the button hoping it was Kyouya calling her back.

_Earlier…_

"_Hello you have reached Fujioka Haruhi, I am temporarily out of the office right now, please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."_

"_Hello Haruhi, this is Fuyumi, Kyouya's sister? Please call me Fuyumi because we will be FAMILY SOON! I am so excited Kyouya talked very highly of you all throughout school, I just had a feeling. And hiding this relationship! Shame on you. (she giggled a little bit) Anyways, papa had me call you so we could go dress shopping together for the engagement party. Call me back as soon as you get this, ok IMOUTO-CHAN!"_

Haruhi felt crushed upon hearing that. Not only did Kyouya not call back, but she felt like she was deceiving a very innocent Ootori. She grabbed her briefcase, furious with herself and stormed past her secretary. "I am out for the day."

She rode the elevator down to the parking garage. SOMEONE HAD STOLEN HER CAR. Her old, brown, Honda civic was not where she parked it. She looked around and was taking out her cell phone when she realized there was definitely a car in her spot. When she got close enough to read the license plate she fumed. The "Ootori 6" License plate was a dead give away. It was the last straw in her already stressful day. She got in and slammed the door shut, which caused the key to become dislodged from the visor and hit her in the head. She growled. She raced over to Ootori Industries, she knew he would be there and she would go up one side of him and down the other!


	5. Part 1 of the Distractions

True Manipulation Chapter 5: Distractions part 1

True Manipulation Chapter 5: Distractions part 1

Kyouya's office

About 3 :00 pm

Haruhi huffed, and she puffed, and she blew right through Kyouya's office. His secretary looked haggard. as she ran in after a steaming Haruhi. "Ootori-sama I tried to stop…" Kyouya grinned and the secretary stopped speaking.

"That's fine Yumi, this is my fiancée Haruhi, she _just_ couldn't wait until after work to see me." Haruhi refused to rise to the bait she was already to angry to think straight. The secretary bowed and left.

"Why Haruhi what an exciting surprise, what ever can I help you with." Her face twisted with further irritation.

"I don't want to be hosted, but you can tell me what is going on, and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?!"

He held back a laugh but just barely. "Well Haruhi you bought me so tell me what it is you want; besides that car wasn't fit for an Ootori."

"That was _my_ car and I am not an Ootori."

"Ah, but Haruhi you will be."

She stood firm and said, "I don't have to take your name or include myself in your reputation."

"It would shame your father and you have already cornered me into marrying you, I don't think the name change would make all that much difference when you show so many qualities of an Ootori."

She sizzled inwardly but felt the first twinge of guilt over her actions; she cleared her mind and chose not to think about it. "So, how did this engagement party come about?"

"From the irritation I hear in your voice I wish I had thought of it, but unfortunately it is my father's doing."

Kyouya looked smug; he knew she hated public appearances. She just scowled at him, "Your sister called me to go dress shopping," she said through gritted teeth. "She seems to get the impression this is a love match."

Kyouya remained passive and steered her towards the door. "We are saving face by doing this; it would look bad for business otherwise." He stopped by his private elevator next to his secretary's desk. He knew she hated any public displays of affection from college when Tamaki or the twins would try to hug her and she would push them off. She was waiting for the ding of the elevator to come up when he turned her towards him and sealed his lips over hers. In that moment they both froze and a spark of electricity went through them. Kyouya deepened the kiss and Haruhi grabbed the lapels of his jacket. He was mad at himself for kissing her 3 feet from his secretary's desk. He parted from her slowly trying to gain his bearings so as to appear unaffected. The dazed way she looked made him want to kiss her again.

"I'll start moving my things in tonight." The silent message for once wasn't lost on Haruhi. She stammered that there was no need to rush anything, and bolted into the elevator. She immediately pushed the down button like someone in a slasher movie.

He looked thoughtful as the doors closed, "Interesting." He turned around and went back to his office. He noticed that his secretary looked decidedly put out by the display. He made a mental note to reconsider her position as his secretary; he couldn't have her resenting his wife. He had better keep a close watch on her then.

Haruhi nervously flitted about her townhouse. It was not big enough for the two of them. She wasn't sure how to handle the development that she was actually attracted to Kyouya. She knew he had a heart underneath the cold exterior everyone saw, but she also knew that he could be so cruel that he earned his nasty reputation. She hoped he didn't show up tonight, she had the sneaky suspicion that when Kyouya was kissing her she would have a hard time saying no to anything.

She had managed to get through talking to his sister with little frustration. Apparently the ball was on Wednesday night. The Ootori Senior had let it drop to his daughter that he was planning on having the wedding two Saturdays from now. They would be announcing the official date on Wednesday. The invitations would be printed and sent out the next day. Haruhi made sure to call Yoshio Ootori before anything was set in stone. She really just wanted a civil wedding that a judge would declare legal. He had promptly laughed at her idea of the justice of the peace wedding. He said, "You are not marrying an ordinary man but also the name Ootori. The pomp and circumstance is necessary for us."

Haruhi had managed to purchase a relatively conservative dress while the twins managed to distracted Fuyumi into 'Moe-bliss'. She had somewhat miraculously managed to tease her hair into lustrous curls the evening of the party. The affair was going to be boring Haruhi decided after being here for five minutes. She wondered if Kyouya would notice her if she disappeared. Knowing him he would pop out of somewhere and…An arm snaked around her waist. Kyouya bent and kissed her forehead and steered her around to meet lots of 'important' people. She excused herself from their suffocating presence and dashed for the ladies room. Her hand was on the door and about to push it open when she heard the conversation going on within.

"Did you see that girl hanging off of Kyouya Ootori's arm? Can you believe he is marrying _her?_"

"I know shameful! She is so plain and she doesn't even come from decent parentage."

A girl spoke up in a heated whisper, "I heard she is one of Tokyo's finest lawyers, but that her father works at one of _those_ gay bars."

"THAT'S SICK! Definitely trash. Why would Kyouya lower himself to be with _that?"_

She had heard enough. Haruhi was justifiably angry and upset. She fled past Kyouya as he tried to stop her. She told him she needed air and mumbled something about 'the rich being bastards' He decided he would give her a few minutes to collect herself. He found her leaning against the balcony rail looking out at the gardens of the hotel. Something inside him stirred when he saw her clenching her fists in anger.

"What happened Haruhi?" He put a hand on her bare shoulder as he walked up behind her. She felt the heat from his body and tried not to shiver. Her heart picked up pace against her will.

"It's nothing." He knew she wasn't going to tell him. The straightness of her spine and her gritted teeth meant that she needed to be comforted but wasn't going to release any confidences.

His hands came on her waist as he turned her to face him. "Did I mention how lovely you look tonight?" His lips ghosted her ear and she tensed with immediate pleasure.

She sounded shaken as she said, "I don't want to be hosted Kyouya."

"Hosting implies insincerity Haruhi." He kissed her and she knew when he had hosted it was only words and smiles, never actions. She had secretly thought about his kisses since the first time by the elevator. She didn't even bother to resist. She buried her hands in his hair. He stepped forward to mold their bodies more closely together. Haruhi felt the railing pressing against the small of her back. He loved her response and moved to her neck to place wet kisses along her throat. "Kyouya." She breathed his name and he felt himself being set on fire. They both went rigid as a camera flashed in the distance. Kyouya looked coldly over her shoulder as the guards chased the fiend out of the gardens. He coolly took Haruhi back inside. Neither spoke to each other, nor did Haruhi have any idea what to even say.

A red haired woman approached them boldly and gave Haruhi and appraising glance. She was wearing the tightest dress Haruhi had ever seen, could she actually breathe in that? Kyouya went as tight as a wire when he realized she was there.

"Kyouya?" the woman was obviously waiting to be acknowledged.

"Ootori." He replied abrasively to her as he tried to draw Haruhi away from the woman with a bit of haste.

Haruhi grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze of assurance. The woman was not impressed by his lack of manners; she immediately decided to strike out at Haruhi instead. "I came because I _just had_ to see if my sources were correct. Unfortunately for you they are dear, its Haruhi isn't it, and they did say you were nothing special."

Kyouya stopped moving and wheeled around quickly. She wasn't nearly finished yet, "You poor creature I am such a hard act to follow and Kyouya is so like an ice cube. Why should he even quibble about 3 million dollars?"

It became apparent that this woman was obviously the infamous Naoko Yamalina, and Haruhi took an instant dislike to her. Haruhi stepped forward to defend against such slander when Kyouya spoke first, "Replacement you said, that means a lack of quality and let me assure you that Haruhi can not be a replacement nor ever will be replaced."

He walked onwards with Haruhi, who, at this point was speechless. Kyouya had never really stood up for her. She felt little butterflies in her stomach at his words, no matter how untrue they might be. She looked over her shoulder as the woman was dragged away and thrust out of the hotel.

Haruhi couldn't stay silent for long and bluntly said, "She doesn't seem like your type."

"She's not. She was a momentary indiscretion that I paid dearly for." He said no more and Haruhi couldn't get the nerve to say anything else. The guilt was eating her. The words 'paid dearly' were replaying in her head. She danced with the twins when they decided to show up not long after the incident. Neither said much except Kaoru was complaining about losing some bet. She needed some familial counsel, which meant she needed to see her dad this weekend.

Kyouya was furious. How dare Yamalina show up after supposedly be on house arrest pending the trial. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to verbally attack Haruhi. He hadn't said as much as he would have liked, but he though he would blow his top and spew all over the girl. He couldn't believe he had ever wanted to touch _that_. He wanted nothing more than to recover his money, throw her ass in jail and be done with the whole thing. But no, he had the sneaky suspicion she was going to be making further trouble. She glanced over at Haruhi in the passenger's seat. He didn't drive often but having the privacy his own car offered sometimes outweighed the inconvenience. She didn't speak the whole ride home.

He parked outside her townhouse and saw her jump when she realized he was getting out and had locked his doors. She tried to act natural as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening but he could feel her nervousness as she rattled her keys in the door lock. She was definitely panicking.

Why was he following me inside? He is taking of his coat and hanging it up and removing his shoes. I asked if he wanted coffee and he immediately replied no and ignored me. He was walking around inspecting everything and wait...did he just go in my bedroom?

Kyouya he redressed himself and went into the kitchen where she was fiddling nervously with something. He turned her away from the counter to face him. "The place is obviously too small for us. Are you sure you don't want to live in the mansion?"

She was at least firm on this conviction, even though having his hands on her was distracting, "The idea of living with your family doesn't appeal to me. Especially when I see how robotic everyone is; it's creepy." Kyouya actually laughed, "All right we will find a place then."

"I'm not sure that's a smart idea since this marriage is only a temporary thing."

"Ah but Haruhi didn't I tell you Ootori's don't do divorce." He smirked and left with a parting shot, "Remember a contested divorce takes 18 months!"

She was a little peeved that he hadn't wanted to stay. She also tried to pretend that the thought had never entered her brain.


	6. Family Ties

Author's note: sorry for the late update I just needed a little motivation. My reviewers have been doing a fabulous job. I have up to chapter 10 written just needing to be typed, this chapter isn't my favorite, but hopefully you will enjoy it!

True Manipulation: Chapter 6 Family Ties

Fujioka Residence

Friday 4 pm

Ranka was wearing a frilly pink apron and bouncing around the kitchen. Haruhi was coming home for a visit. She was so busy that her visits were few and far between. He had gotten her room all ready with a few flowers and some pictures of the two of them everywhere. He was only mildly peeved that she wasn't bringing Kyouya with her.

He was so ecstatic that she was marrying Kyouya; he had wondered why he hadn't known they were dating. He just shrugged the thought away deeming it unimportant. At least it wasn't the blonde idiot! He had _almost_ turned over a new leaf when god answered his prayers to rid them of the stupid bug. His face was mildly red and he was making a crushing motion at the thought of the blonde marrying Haruhi.

Haruhi popped her dad through the door, "Dad?"

"Haruhi!" He immediately turned towards the door and clasped her to his chest. She was immediately squished against him and she mumbled into his shirt, "Hi dad."

He let go of her and inspected her, and then pestered her with questions, about whether she was eating regularly, or working too much. Haruhi shook her head in exasperation. When he asked about Kyouya, she froze. Thinking about him caused her face to heat abnormally and she turned evasive. "I really want to be honest with you dad, I am not marrying him for love." The deafening silence was met with a look that said she better start talking, fast. She elaborated her story about all the things that had been happening, minus a few indiscreet details that were far too personal to tell her father.

He started laughing, and she frowned. "I don't see how this is funny."

"You wouldn't. So, let me wrap my mind around this. Kyouya made some stupid comment and you decided to make him marry you out of revenge? That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard."

When he said it like that, it did sound pretty juvenile. She pushed that thought away. "I don't know why you think it's a farce."

"Haruhi I am your father! Honestly. If it were any one else who had said it you would have been mad for a few days and then shrugged it off. I think this whole thing is an excuse."

"I clearly don't know what you mean."

He laughed at her usual obliviousness, "Haruhi you have always had a soft spot for Kyouya since you realized at the expo he was more than what he seemed. I remember you came home smiling and said 'Dad, Kyouya-sempai has a warm heart under his cold exterior."

"But Dad to say those things…" She tried not to think of all the times at Tokyo University, she and Kyouya would share meals while studying and he would occasionally show a bit of caring in his manner.

"Are you more upset about what was said, or who was saying it? You will to figure the answer to that question out on your own, but I bet I am right, that there is more to the story than you will let yourself believe."

Haruhi was silent while she finished her tea. She looked down at her phone and realized she had accidently put it on silent and saw that she had 5 missed calls from Kyouya. He hadn't left any messages but she wanted to see why he had called.

"Hello Haruhi."

She didn't like his tone it seemed like a caress when he said her name. "I saw that you called, was there something you needed. "

"Are you at your townhouse right now?"

"No."

"Oh. I just thought we could meet for dinner to discuss some details."

"I'm busy all weekend…_is that Kyouya?"_ Haruhi was pretending to ignore her father in the background. The phone was grasped from her hand, and she found herself talking to thin air. "_Yes dad, I'm on the phone let go!" _ Kyouya rolled his eyes as a tug of war ensued over the phone, and he for once waited patiently for the antics to cease.

Haruhi got the phone back and breathlessly said, "Kyouya, I'm busy I will see you Saturday for the wedding." She weaved around her father as he tried to grab for the phone again.

Before she could hang up she heard him say, "I took care of Tamaki."

"Excuse me?" she felt relatively nervous at that statement because she remembered being threatened about his family's police if she ran away from her debt.

"He won't be allowed into the building until you approve it first."

"How did you do that?"

"Just thought I would let you know." He hung up on her and she had the strange urge to yell and throw the phone to the floor. After that conversation she almost thought about cancelling the rest of the trip and going over to the mansion to see what he was up to.

…..Ok so one day early didn't mean anything different. She was mad at him that was all, and she wanted to confront him. How she ended up at the door of the Ootori mansion she wasn't quite sure. How she ended up in his bedroom was something she tried very hard to forget. The maids had practically pushed her inside when she said she was there to see Kyouya. She remembered the low blood pressure problem the host club was always mentioning. She walked over to the bed to find the covers pulled over his head hiding away from any light. She poked his shoulder, and she heard a growl as he rolled further away from her. She sighed and knelt on the bed to better reach him. She decided to shake him instead. The blanket was ripped off his head and he was looking pretty furious until he saw 

who it was. She was grabbed and while falling forward she shrieked, "KYOUYA!" the maids outside the door shuddered and hurried away before they too felt the wrath of the master as well.

She was cuddled up against a very un-Kyouya like being. She squirmed in embarrassment and she hissed his name in annoyance.

"Stop moving. You are interrupting my sleep cycle. People have died for less. Haruhi if you don't stop that I will decide you came to seduce me."

She instantly froze as he went back to sleep. She decided she was okay to move now that he had went back to sleep. Wrong. "I see you still have trouble with simple directions." He tumbled her under him and was about to kiss her when his father walked in.

He cleared his throat, "I heard from the maids that Haruhi had decided to grace our presence, I tried to get here to warn her before she woke you. It seems you sorted the matter out yourselves."

Kyouya made no indication he would move from on top of her, he seemed to be waiting for his father to leave. Haruhi in turn was beat red like a tomato.

Yoshio glared at his son, "I am expecting both of you in the library in ten, no five minutes." He was giving Kyouya the eye as he turned to leave. Kyouya groaned in annoyance and kissed Haruhi before she could say anything. She squeaked, "KYOUYA"

"Alright, alright, I'll get dressed. Tell dad I will be out shortly." He closed the door in her face as she wondered at the oddity that was this morning. She sat across from the most prominent business man in Japan and blushed like a tomato. Kyouya appeared a few minutes later looking absolutely unfazed and unrumpled, but brought the entire pot of coffee from the sideboard. He sat down next to Haruhi.

Yoshio started, "I just wanted to talk to you about the wedding arrangements, and Haruhi has already expressed concern about a quieter wedding, so we knocked down the guest list to 200 people." 

Haruhi snorted. She had specifically said she wanted to have a justice of the peace wedding. Kyouya held in a laugh but just barely. He noticed he had been doing that a lot more often lately.

"Anyways since Haruhi hasn't had a solid family upbringing, I was thinking…"

Haruhi had her hands clenched; Kyouya grasped one and said, "Haruhi and I planned on finding our own quarters after the ceremony."

"We can't have that, the Ootori sons have always lived in the mansion together."

Haruhi stood, "I won't live here."

"And why not?" Yoshio looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is a very unhappy house and I like Kyouya when he isn't being an Ootori."

"It's a part of him. And what is so wrong with us?"

"You are all cold, emotionless people, who act like superior snobbish robots. I am marrying a man, not a name or a façade." Kyouya was speechless even though he hadn't been talking. He felt warm hearing Haruhi say she didn't care about the wealth or power he had. He had always known she didn't care about things like that, but to hear her say it was a different thing.

"What makes you think it's a façade?" Yoshio wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"I can see things in Kyouya no one else looks for. I know you respect me Ootori-san for what I have to offer and not who my parents are."

He didn't say anything for a minute, "Well I suppose we aren't very traditional people, but one tradition we do uphold is that a bed isn't shared before the marriage." He stood up gave Kyouya a pointed look and left the room. Kyouya laughed and turned to Haruhi, "I guess that means you are safe until Saturday."

She was scowling and waiting for him to continue, "My real estate agent has been looking into a few places. Did you want to meet sometime this week to look them over?"

"If you feel that you need to." She wasn't very enthusiastic.

"You aren't very agreeable to this marriage and you were the one who initiated it."

"It's just a house Kyouya." She was stubborn and she didn't want to make any plans she couldn't back out of.

"Where we will be living for a long time!" He couldn't believe she was being like this.

"I didn't come to talk about living arrangements."

"You seem to be living in a dream world, where you don't act like this is happening, but come Saturday your mine. What exactly did you come here for?" Kyouya was actually flailing his arms.

"You need to explain about Tamaki."

There was a distinct edge in his voice, "What about him?"

"You had him banned from my work."

"Oh that. Your secretary had mentioned that he had been coming by to vocally make you change your mind. I know how you hate scenes at work. I just wanted to help you out."

"Who else are you talking to about me? I don't like being controlled. I'm not a pawn Kyouya! I can take care of myself and it isn't any of your business to interfere."

"The hell it wasn't, no one harasses my wife whether it's her friends or not."

"The shadow king has spoken and must be obeyed." She gave him a mock bow.

He ignored her with gritted teeth, "so, about dinner?"

"I'm sure I have something better to do."

"You'll get your way until Saturday but after that I won't have to play the nice guy. " She took the warning with a grain of salt.

"Until Saturday Kyouya." She walked out the door, leaving him staring at her back. No one controlled Fujioka Haruhi.


	7. Rehearsal

True Manipulation Chapter 7: Rehearsal

Haruhi's Townhouse

About 6 pm, Friday

Her dreams were interrupted by her bed shaking. Was there an earth quake? Haruhi realized when she opened her eyes, she was moving, not the bed. Kyouya shook her harder. "Haruhi, what the hell are doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

She looked over at the clock, it was 6'oclock and she had just fallen asleep 20 minutes ago for her nap. She had a long day with this Tsuki case. "I happen to be taking a nap after work."

"Why ARE you taking a nap?"

"Did you really come over, and wake me up to ask me that?"

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to hyperventilate. She came more awake. "Is someone hurt?" With the prospect that Kaoru and Hikaru had somehow managed to hurt themselves through their devilry; Haruhi drew back the covers and went in search for clothing.

Kyouya sighed, she was obviously clueless. He would need a new secretary come Monday. He grabbed her shoulders as she was trying to struggle into some pants. He took a keen interest in the bra and panties she had stepped out of bed with. Haruhi didn't even notice he had developed such an interest, as she tried to pull her pants up to her hips. She never succeeded because Kyouya drew her attention elsewhere. Without thinking of the consequences he kissed her.

His mouth was hot and insistent. This kiss was different than the ones they had shared previously. He wanted her and she was nearly naked, this meant that he was a bit more passionate than a normal, rational Kyouya. He crushed her against his body. Her response was not to be left in the dust as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. Her hands ran through his hair, as he moved the angle of their kiss to better accommodate his glasses. She sighed his name as he moved to her neck. He had miraculously unclipped her bra as his phone rang. It was in his pants pocket as Haruhi felt it vibrate against her front. How had he gotten them to the bed? Kyouya groaned at the high pitched ring. He rolled off of her to fish it out. "His timing cannot be more than expected."

"NANI?" Kyouya had been very sharp and annoyed with the caller.

"Hai, Gomen-ne." Kyouya didn't sound sorry at all.

"Hai, Hai in a few minutes" Kyouya was clearly irritated and stomped over to Haruhi's closet. He slid open the door so hard that it banged against the wall, and rattled on the hinges. She could hear him cursing a blue streak in the closet. Haruhi laid there amazed, she had never seen Kyouya visibly or verbally upset. She had clearly heard him say, "Who fucking needs rehearsal anyways?" The idea of Kyouya swearing in her closet was almost hilarious if she hadn't been so into the moment as well. Even as it was happening she couldn't imagine Kyouya losing his cool about anything. He came back out with a green gown on a hanger.

He was once again his cool self, totally unfazed by whatever had gotten his dander up. You would have never have thought he had been ranting not two minutes ago in her closet. He cleared his throat as he held it out to her, "The reason I came by was because you are over an hour late to rehearsal for the wedding, and I gallantly agreed to come find you. I gather you had no idea." His eyes were still roving over her as he soaked up her rumpled appearance and nearly bare breasts.

She shook her head. He kissed her quickly once before leaving the room, his intention clear for her to get dressed. He said through the door,"Please hurry Haruhi I have just been informed that your father has started to tell stories." And with that she flew into a flurry of movement.

She didn't wear a bra with the dress because it had no back and her breasts were small enough not to look too daring with the slit in the front. She pinned up her hair quickly and walked out to him. She swore his eyes smoldered before he pushed his glasses up and helped her into her coat before leading her out to the car. He kissed her again as he got out and opened the door for her. He led her up the stairs to the entrance after handing the valet his car keys. Imagine her sempai actually driving a car? Marriage to Kyouya Ootori couldn't be bad; he cared about his work and was driven by goals. He also looked to be a promising lover. She only hoped that Tamaki was trying to blow smoke her way to keep her from getting to know the true Kyouya Ootori.

Upon entering and having her coat removed they practiced the wedding march and their vows. They said their "I do's" and Kyouya proceeded to kiss her senseless, before his father cleared his throat beside him. Haruhi was a bit dazed, but Ranka and Fuyumi had hearts in their eyes, and looked to be entering "Moe-bliss". Kyouya whispered into her ears, telling her he wasn't sure he could wait until tomorrow.

A blush tinged her cheeks and she replied, "If you keep your glasses off tomorrow, I will try to convince everyone the reception is on Monday." His eyes caught fire and he kissed her thoroughly before he was dragged off by his elder brother to discuss something "important".

Haruhi found herself being pulled around by the twins for final fittings in view of everyone. Haruhi stood their awkwardly as they ran around her with a tape measure. She smiled self consciously as people stared in fascination. She was released abruptly only to be ambushed by three women. "That was Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They don't do wedding dresses. How ever did you convince them?"

She knew the instant they open their mouths they were the three women from the bathroom, who had said terrible things about her. She gave them the cold shoulder, and said "I was unaware it was difficult to have them design clothes, I have no idea why you have had problems. Please excuse me."

She found herself not ten minutes later engrossed in conversation by an American intern for the Ootori legal staff by the punch bowl. They debated heatedly and talked "shop" for about 30 minutes before Kyouya pulled her away. "Allow me to steal Haruhi away we need to mingle a bit more with the others." He was being rude and he knew it. The young intern eeped and high-tailed it out of there. She had not talked to anyone she didn't know in the next hour. She was suspicious of his reasoning for pulling her away.

When they were alone again he said, "Haruhi why did you act less than cordial to those women? They have taken my father to task over their ill treatment."

"They didn't have anything nice to say behind my back, so why should I give them a greater courtesy to their faces? All they will receive from me is contempt." She saw the American intern again and wanted to talk to him some more, when Kyouya stopped her.

"Haruhi there will be a lot of jealous who will act unbecoming. You will come to realize I am a well sought after man. We must treat everyone the same no matter what personal grievances we have. This is the world of the rich and elite you are marrying into it, you might as well learn the rules. Not everyone talks to you because they like Haruhi, they just want to be linked with the Ootori name. You had best keep that in mind when talking to my father's young American intern. As _my_ wife you will not be allowed to take lovers." He tried to move off but was stopped by her voice.

"It seems the real Kyouya is jealous, not the Ootori elitist." He started walking again after she delivered that parting shot. She would not believe he said any of those things because he was an elite member of society. For a brief flash she had seen the man behind the mask. She took his words to heart as she watched him travel towards, CHAIRMAN SUOH? She almost raced after him in curiosity but was blocked quickly by Mori. He shook his head, as if to tell her she wasn't going anywhere and whisked her into a waltz. Nearby, Huni clapped as he held the pink rabbit at the edge of the dance floor. With every twirl she kept Kyouya in her sights, she was dying to know what was being said. She saw the chairman nod and take his leave.

The end of the party came too quickly before she could pester Kyouya about what had been said. He swept her out to a car that was waiting. She got in, and slid over so that he could get in as well. She had assumed that getting his car out while everyone was trying to leave would take more time than the ready limo. He however, shut the door and tapped the roof signaling the driver to leave. He walked back inside without sparing her a glance. She tried not to feel hurt by his easy dismissal, but who knew why the shadow king had acted so cold.


	8. The Wedding

True Manipulation Chapter 8: The Wedding

Haruhi's Townhouse

Saturday, 6 a.m.

Fuyumi woke Haruhi up at 6 o'clock the following morning. Haruhi had more than protested.

"No Kyouya go away!" She delved deeper into her pillow; she had finished up some work last night and didn't go to bed early. She had been planning to get up at 10 and be at the mansion at 12 for the…she was getting married today. She felt the breath knocked out of her. This was not a time to panic; she knew this was a business relationship and nothing more. Nothing at all to be worried about. She shoved the person away again who was trying to wake her.

Haruhi peeked at the alarm clock. "I don't have to be to the mansion for 6 more hours!"

Fuyumi had her hands on her hips. "Kyouya said that if he needed to be up seeing to last minute details, you should be up getting ready." Haruhi glared at her from under the pillow. "Tell him you couldn't find me."

Fuyumi laughed like it was a joke, "He wants to make sure you are being pampered today, and I think he also doesn't want you to run off." Fuyumi smiled at her and all Haruhi could think was that he didn't want her to back out of the deal they signed. Kyouya after all couldn't afford to lose the company.

Fuyumi continued looking absolutely ecstatic at the prospect that Kyouya was nervous and must love his bride very much. Haruhi restrained rolling her eyes, "So we are off to the spa, and then off to the Hitachiins. Please do hurry Kyouya gets so annoyed if we are off schedule, and we have a big day ahead of us."Haruhi found herself pulled out of bed and thrust out the door in PJ's.

Haruhi was irate, she had been dragged through every green goop and sweating treatment this upscale establishment had to offer, and there were many. All she kept thinking was that there was paperwork she could be filing that wasn't getting done. Kyouya hadn't said anything about a honeymoon and he better not get any ideas because she had to go to trial on Tuesday. By the time the twins were finished with her she was in a full scowl.

"She would look stunning if she wasn't scowling." Kaoru always had to try to get his brother going.

"What shall we do Kaoru?" He winked suggestively to his brother, who took up the crusade.

"We could refuse to let her wear our dress."

Hikaru was mentally distracted in inner mind theater where Haruhi was naked and just wearing a veil. "And I thought I was the evil twin Kaoru." He blushed a bit and drooled a little.

His brother cuffed him as Haruhi missed the play between the two. She was staring straight ahead in the mirror. "It's a shame we will only be designing one wedding dress ever and she wants to ruin our years of planning and hard work, by being grumpy."

"That's true; any woman would kill to have the one and only Hitachiin wedding dress."

She was about to tell them where to take their dress when two arms wrapped around her waist. "How shall we punish her Hikaru? I think it's time to play with our toy!"

Before they could do something stupid, someone burst through the doors. "Take your evil doppelganger hands off my daughter!" The twins jumped back away from the angry man.

"HARUHI-PAPA!" They cowered behind Haruhi as she rolled her eyes. (ha-ha…you thought it was Tamaki)

"Is it time dad?" the man nodded gravely, looking nervous as they walked to the double doors. Two servants waited to open them as Fuyumi fidgeted. Fuyumi had decided to elect herself bridesmaid since Haruhi didn't have one. Haruhi seeing her earnestness didn't have the heart to tell her she hadn't wanted one. The wedding march played as Fuyumi walked in front of her on one of the eldest Ootori's arm. Haruhi felt herself tugged forward as her father led her up the aisle. And then she saw him. Her breath fluttered when she saw him. His eyes were naked, She felt like she couldn't breathe as he watched her through his beautiful coal colored eyes.

She felt herself becoming hot under his gaze. When she felt his hand close around her she was startled because she didn't even realize her father had bowed to Kyouya and had given her away to his care. All through the ceremony she acted dumbfounded as she drowned in his eyes. She stammered her vows after a gentle nudging from the priest. He noticed her nervousness and took it to be she might be having second thoughts.

He recited his own vows possibly waiting for her to say something when the priest asked if anyone believed they shouldn't be married. Haruhi thanked god Tamaki was not present. He was not here to embarrass her on this special day. She felt two rings sliding on her finger. She almost panicked when she realize she had never picked out a ring for him, he smiled at her as she felt a ring being pushed into her hand from his fingers. She shakily put it on his finger. The priest shortly after announced them man and wife, and Kyouya gave her a small fleeting kiss before pulling away. He wore, what she thought was a genuine smile as he led her out to the garden where formal pictures would be taken. The guests would be moving to the ballroom, waiting for the newly married couple.

Kyouya turned her towards him in front of the fountain. He embraced her and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her and she could see the fire kindling in his eyes. He kissed her lips slowly and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He coaxed her to play as her arms rested on his shoulders. The playful kiss was over when they heard the camera shutter click and they opened their eyes. The twenty or so people staring at them had for probably, for the first time seen an annoyed Kyouya. He was not amused at being interrupted again.

When they entered the ballroom everyone stood and clapped. They sat as dinner began. Haruhi had not seen so many servants flock about at once. "Rich Bastards." She muttered this and put a hand over her mouth when someone nearby heard her remark and looked at her weirdly. Kyouya laughed beside her before redirecting his attention back to the person he was talking to. Kyouya was still holding her hand, it seemed everyone wanted to gain the attention of the bride and groom. A chorus of spoons tapped against the wine glasses Kyouya had meticulously picked out. Haruhi tried to figure out what the commotion was until she felt Kyouya's hand on her cheek, and his lips brushed her other cheek. The crowd cheered as he whispered into her ear, "I have just been informed that Tamaki Suoh and Naoko Yamalina came to the reception together. If we stick together no one will have anything to say about their appearance."

Haruhi wasn't sure how to take this. She felt nervous and could tell Tamaki was sending her dark looks as well as Yamalina. She ate dinner silently and seemed to gain solace in her champagne glass, which miraculously was filled before she could blink. Kyouya seemed to grow more frigid with every sip she took. He placed a small box in front of her to distract her, "I saw this and thought of you." She pulled off the ribbon and saw the ootoro that was lying perfectly in the container. Her eyes lit up with excitement. She launched herself at him, "Ootoro!" she squeaked as he hugged her back and kissed her quickly. She looked solemn for a moment, "I'm sorry Kyouya I didn't think to get you a gift."

He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry having the company stable is good enough." Haruhi would never had thought she could be pole-axed by his choice of words. It was just one more reminder that he wanted the company not her. She looked down at her plate and had no will to eat. She had a servant go and place her favorite food in the fridge. She and Kyouya danced. He re-sat for the father daughter dance. Before Ranka had a chance to grasp his daughter's hand on the dance floor Tamaki Suoh swept her off. Ranka stared aghast at his audacity as Kyouya rose angrily from his chair.

"Tamaki what ARE you DOING?"

"I am dancing with my _daughter _on her wedding day. It's funny I always thought I would play the part of the husband." She looked quickly around for Kyouya or some other savior but he was whirling her too fast.

"ARE YOU DRUNK?"

"I can't remember the last time I was sober. It's interesting that after all this time you still tear me up inside, but I did promise to ruin your marriage." She was unprepared as he tried to kiss her, but she luckily held him off long enough for Kyouya to get in the way.

Everyone in the room went still and you could have heard a pin drop. "I don't appreciate your hands on _my wife_ Suoh." Kyouya was growling and talking low so the guests couldn't hear what was happening. Even though it was obvious what was going on.

Tamaki did not have such care. "Is that right Ootori?" he started pointing crazily "You are a fiancée stealer!"

Kyouya sighed but continued to protect Haruhi, he moved behind her to squeeze her shoulders. He was giving her strength. "It's been two years Tamaki I think it's time you went on with your life." Kyouya made sure to say this loud enough so that he could discharge the rumor that he had stolen Haruhi away from Tamaki.

"It may have been two years but this sham of a marriage can easily be annulled. Between me and Naoko…" She was smirking beside him. "I'm sure it won't last long. Besides Kyouya what is it like to have my seconds?"

Haruhi gasped and looked stricken that he would ever utter such a thing. The twins who had been standing behind them enjoying the show were instantly angered by their lord's behavior. Kyouya stepped forward, but Mori held him back. He was looking rather peeved as well.

Kyouya gained control of himself and shrugged off Mori, who rejoined a calm looking Huni at the sidelines. "You have upset _my wife_ enough Suoh, I think it's time you left and took that bitch with you."

Tamaki grinned dangerously. He and Yamalina walked out after causing the disturbing scene that would lead to gossip for weeks. Haruhi a bit beside herself proceeded to get blind drunk, when everyone swarmed her with questions. Kyouya remained stiff through the rest of the party before leaving her there.

Mori carried her home to her townhouse, after a group consensus of what they should do with her. She cried herself to sleep as he held her. When she finally slept, Mori left. She awoke in the morning hung-over, married, and alone.

I know, I know it sounds bad, but it's bound to get better. How do I know? Well I totally have up to chapter eleven written, so stay tuned. Review baby!


	9. Distractions Part 2

True Manipulation Chapter 9: Distractions part 2

O, K, & D Law offices

Saturday, about noon.

Two days after the wedding:

"_Hello you have reached Fujioka Haruhi I am temporarily out of the office right now, please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."_

_The voice was hesitant. "Hi Haruhi, this is Fuyumi. I um, called to well….ask if you are doing ok. I noticed Kyouya is still living at the mansion and he hasn't left his room in about 3 days, he's probably been busy with work and you guys are probably trying to synchronize your schedules to move in at a later time? I also thought that maybe you were on a business trip and that is why I haven't seen you. So, um call me, yeah, ok bye." _

Haruhi was most certainly not avoiding Fuyumi. Today, has been two weeks since the wedding. Haruhi had nothing to say to her and furthermore it should be Kyouya's place to talk to her, not Haruhi's. It was his own ridiculous behavior that had people speculating. No one had caught on immediately to the fact they weren't living together, until Kyouya started going to social engagements like normal, but by himself. When asked about his wife, he was always quoted saying "no comment." No comment indeed, he hadn't contacted her nor even felt he should share his reasons for leaving her on their wedding day. It was apparent he had gotten the company so he could go back to being The Invincible Shadow King.

Haruhi was still steaming from the thoughts of him. As each day passed she got a little angrier. It was working well for her career but not the attorneys on the opposing side. Her first trial case on Tuesday involving Tsuki Juno, and his now divorced wife Kimei, had ended ugly for the wife. She got nothing. Normally the assets would have been divided equally amongst the couple but the 3 days of no sleep after the wedding and thorough concentration was the wife's downfall. Haruhi normally didn't do divorces but Tsuki was a friend of a friend at the law firm, so under conflict of interest she got the case. Tsuki was thrilled and Haruhi had received a reputation of being "ruthless" from the media coverage it received. She didn't like how this was affecting her, not only were people knocking down her door now with divorce cases, but this wasn't what she went to law school for. She had never wanted to see justice dealt wrongly. She had done her job but she wasn't happy with it.

He hadn't even tried to call! Haruhi was raking her hands through her hair with frustration because she couldn't let it go. She couldn't just shrug it off. She couldn't even stay on topic of self-hate from her recent trials. She even bought a house large enough for two people in hope's he might come around. The house was literally 20 feet from Ootori Industries. Her pride hadn't allowed her to confront him. She was startled from her dark thought by the phone ringing.

"Fujioka Haruhi speaking." Haruhi mentally winced she had just sent a nasty letter yesterday to the biggest paper in Tokyo telling them that she was no longer a Fujioka. She had been sending a message to Kyouya when it was put in the retractions on the front page of the newspaper today. There was no way he missed it, he just didn't care. She gripped the phone harder and waited for the person to speak.

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"Who is this?"

"I think I should be insulted after all I have the feeling we are going to be such great friends."

"What do you want Yamalina?"

"Tamaki was right, at least you are intelligent." Haruhi was ready to breathe fire, she may not be the prettiest girl but that didn't mean it was right to remark on it at every occasion.

"Is there a point sometime?"

"Oh well I wanted to congratulate you as being the most avoided woman in Ootori's harem."

Haruhi gritted her teeth, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Why Tamaki told me the 'happy couple' wasn't seen together at Nekowaza's Ball and Kyouya _never_ goes alone. It seems for newlyweds you are in no way together, which is unusual for normal people but considering you don't live together, I guess not. Have you found out that when Kyouya gets what he wants he throw out away like last week's trash? Or did you really buy into the act he was presenting? I personally think he overdid the affection a bit, but of course to those naïve people it actually looked like he couldn't keep his hands off you. I'm sure you've realized by now once an Ootori always an Ootori."

Haruhi appeared calm listening to this diatribe but she was crying on the inside. She was defensive and biting to her 'favorite' caller. "I don't know why you felt the need to call me and tell me this, but I can assure you as an _Ootori_, should you call me again I will bring proceedings for harassment. Good day _Miss_ Yamalina." She slammed the phone down with a satisfying thump. She would need another cup of coffee to deal with life.

She went out of her office to the coffee station, but her secretary stopped her before she could get to the magical brew. She had an irrational desire to go and yell at Kyouya. She would not let herself be embarrassed any further by this situation.

"Hey, Haruhi don't forget about the office party tonight, you are bringing Mr. Ootori right?"

Haruhi turned more towards her secretary feeling rather sick at heart. She hadn't remembered what the momentous occasion was, but that she in fact was required to go to this one since she had skipped all social engagements thus far and had been _encouraged_ to attend. No one would understand what was going on with her and Kyouya. People do not get married for weird reasons and then never see each other. "Um….?" She couldn't think of any excuse off the top of her head.

Her secretary continued to prattle not noticing the tension, "We all are really looking forward to meeting your new husband!"

Her secretary was a bubbly girl, who meant no real harm, and Haruhi didn't want to disappoint her, "I…I was just headed over there to see if he had any pressing matters that came up, but most likely we will both be there tonight."

Haruhi escaped the building after retrieving her keys and driving over there. She would not let this stupid situation lead her to any more embarrassment. She was a professional person, and too old for the run-around. Haruhi was getting worked up and wasn't in the presence of mind to check in with the front desk. She got into the elevator and road up to Kyouya's floor before being intercepted by a man who moved like lightening. This was apparently Kyouya's new secretary. "I'm sorry ma'am but Mr. Ootori does not want any visitors today, you will have to leave."

Before she could start arguing with the man, security showed up as well in the elevator and were physically trying to _escort_ her from the premises. She started panicking as they tried to stuff her unresisting body into the elevator. She did the only thing she could think of, she shouted down the building. "KYOUYA!!" Security had clapped a hand over the _crazy lady's_ mouth before Ootori-sama was disturbed. Kyouya appeared in the doorway in less than a flash as the elevator doors were starting to close.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" A very pissed Kyouya strode forward. The dark aura emanating from him was enough to convince the security staff to let go of her in an instant. If Ootori-sama said this was his wife they weren't going to argue with him.

Her breath had been suspended ever since he had appeared god-like in the door. Anyone who said they weren't affected by power were liars. There was something about an authoritative Kyouya that made her blood quicken. She felt strangely emotional and hoped that everything that had happened hadn't been an act.

Tears started to well up behind her eyes and she tried not to look at him until she could control them. As an Ootori, Kyouya had the best training there was to offer in how to read people and he hadn't missed the tears at all. He touched both of her arms and came eye level with her. "Did they hurt you?" he asked through clenched teeth. The black aura grew stronger and the staff didn't hesitate getting out of there, as he non-verbally dismissed them. Him touching her proved her undoing as two tears leaked out and tracked down her cheeks.

He took her inside his office, a man she had never seen before was sitting in the chair opposite his desk. He was immediately dismissed as Kyouya settled her into the chair the man had vacated. She had wiped the two tears away while the man had exited. She didn't like him to see that his thoughtless words or actions could hurt her. She was not a person to be easily upset by anything. She tried to tell herself she didn't care about him but it was becoming less and less easy to convince herself.

"Are you here to serve me papers?"

Haruhi's head snapped up, "Nani?"

"Obviously, for an annulment?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's the easiest way to get out of a marriage that hasn't been consummated," he said exasperated.

"I was under the impression that neither one of us was planning on dissolving our marriage." She was blushing like a school girl by what he said, but luckily he wasn't looking at her. He was shuffling some papers on his desk.

"And what about Tamaki?" He was watching her carefully now, to gage her answer.

Her voice took on an edge, "What about him?"

"Are you getting back together with him or not?"

"I can't believe you asked me that!"

"It's a legitimate question Haruhi, Why are you having such a hard time answering it?"

She actually laughed at the absurdity and missed the seriousness in what he was asking, "Why would I go back to someone who ruined my only wedding day?"

"Only you know that answer."

She rolled her eyes, "The answer is no, Kyouya."

Seeming a bit satisfied he returned to his papers, "So what is this marriage exactly?"

She looked at him incredulously, "I assumed a normal one, but now I'm not so sure."

He wasn't saying anything, just shuffling papers around. "So anyways I bought a house."

Still nothing. She began to feel nervous and blurted out, "So err, what are you doing tonight?"

He blinked and refocused on her, "Why?"

She started to ramble, "Oh well I have this work party tonight and everyone wants to meet you so I thought…"

"Do you want me to go?"

"Yes." He nodded; business as usual. He took out his planner to take down the specifics.

The conversation was uncomfortable for Haruhi with his silence, so she blurted out, "Kyouya are you going to move in with me or what?" She could have clocked herself. Real smooth. She had been kind of working up to it but that went out the window.

He stopped moving all together. He stared at her with such an intensity that she had to blink. "You realize your chances of an annulment are void if I move in? Before you say it, there will be no separate bedrooms."

Nonchalantly she replied, "That's fine."

"What is bringing this on Haruhi?"

"Your sister called me to ask me about why she hadn't seen me and then Yamalina called me today…"

Before she could finish he interrupted her, "SHE WHAT!"

"It seems her and Tamaki are watching us with an obsessive fervor."

"I will ask you one more time, is this what you want? for me to live with you?"

"Yes Kyouya." She said it so softly he almost didn't catch it.

He picked up his phone immediately, "Tachibana can you have my entire personal belongings packed and moved into 1410 Kawaii circle." The Shadow King knew her address; rich bastard hadn't even come to see her. She would not get mad, now was not the time to have her judgment clouded.

He hung up and pressed a button on his desk, "Koji cancel my appointments I am leaving the office." Ootori Kyouya was leaving early…from work? Haruhi stood amazed as he dragged her along.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm taking my wife to lunch."

"But Kyouya I have to go back to work."

"Honestly Haruhi, haven't you caught on by now that I own that firm, and you obviously do now since making me marry you? If my wife disappears on a Saturday from work and doesn't come back I'm sure no one will even say a thing."

"That's not right! _Maybe that's why my boss was trying to give me a better office?_"

"Did you say something?"

"No, let's go." Haruhi knew when she had been out moved.


	10. Sultry Afternoon

Author's Note: For all those reviewers who were confused about the timing of the last chapter, my writing wasn't incorrect it just wasn't the clearest. Haruhi had received a call from Fuyumi 2 days after the wedding but was reflecting on it after she realized that it had been 2 weeks since the wedding. I hope that helps.

True Manipulation- Chapter 10 Sultry Afternoon

A Quiet Restaurant- most likely in the V.I.P. Section

About 1:45 pm

She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. Of course, he hadn't said anything throughout the entire meal. He was obviously thinking deeply about something. He was very tense and preoccupied and would stare at her as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words to leave his throat.

"So… (She started)Any important business trips you are going to take?"

He grinned despite his own preoccupation, "No, Haruhi."

"Any new expenses that you want to discuss?"

"No."

She was exasperated, "Well what are you worried about then?"

He seemed to choose his words carefully, "Who says I am worried about something?"

"There is obviously something you are weighing in your mind!"

"Hmmn."

She might as well have married Mori for all the conversation she was getting out of him. "Well are you going to tell me?"

"Possibly."

She was ready to smack him, but glared instead. He paused and said, "I was trying to decide how you would react if I suggested we went home for an afternoon nap." He stared at her intently awaiting her reaction.

She had a question mark floating around her head as to why he would want to go back to bed. "That's ok I am not tired and we both know you slept until about noon today."

He pinched his nose with his eyes close, "You never make anything easy, do you?"

"Nani?"

"Maybe we should go to the beach instead for a couple of hours?" His eyes were shielding by the light reflecting off his glasses, but she could tell he was making some sort of conniving plans, and she was really sure she didn't like that at all.

They had returned home briefly to gather swim gear and other beach necessities. Kyouya popped in contacts as the servants were busily scurrying in and out of Haruhi's small house putting his things away.

They sat on a beach towel. They had been sitting, not talking, for awhile now and Haruhi didn't like it. She was content with peace and quiet for the most part, but being husband and wife she thought that there would be a least a little more interaction. "Shouldn't we be talking or something?"

He drew his eyes back to her from the water. She couldn't tell what he was thinking behind the black sunglasses. She did notice he had trouble focusing on her face. She decided that her bathing suit must have been distracting, perhaps she shouldn't have picked the lemon yellow color, maybe the twins were wrong, that it wasn't the height of fashion. "What about Nekowaza's ball?"

He looked puzzled, "What about it?"

"You never said anything about it, and you never go alone." She was in a roundabout way trying to ask why he had contacted her, at least to keep up pretense; he would have forced her to go in the past if he believed his image would have been tainted by her non appearance.

"I didn't tell you because the circumstances around our relationship didn't seem appropriate." His eyes turned back to the water.

She didn't like the silence, and she wanted a straight answer. She spoke quietly and he almost missed what she said, "Why did you leave me?"

It seemed that the air between them grew cold and tense. He didn't acknowledge that she had spoken and made no move to answer.

"It hurt my feelings." She continued on in the same small voice glancing down at her legs, instead of at him now. An arm wrapped around her bare waist as she was plastered against the front of his chest. She wasn't used to feeling or seeing Kyouya hug someone. He lay back with her on his extremely large towel as they listened to the waves. She was somewhat comforted but realized she could have married Mori for all the conversation they were having. She fell asleep in his arms some time after.

She was dreaming of a lover touching her everywhere. She sighed his name, "Kyouyaaa." The touching stopped for a second when her dream lover said, "Let me just get your legs." It all felt wonderful except for the occasional coldness and then hot under his hands. She twitched a little in her sleep and then said, "Kiss me Kyouya." The motions stopped altogether. Haruhi blinked open her eyes to find Kyouya poised over her with a bottle of sun lotion in his hand. She wished she had actually been startled, but she was only embarrassed. She knew she was sleeping and couldn't be held accountable for her actions, but couldn't believe she actually spoke out loud.

Kyouya put down the sunscreen and took off his sunglasses to set them aside. His beautiful coal colored eyes glistened as he leaned over her. He kissed her softly in case she wanted to pull away. She put her arms around his shoulders; it was the barest brush of lips as she inhaled his distinct scent. She sighed and he slid his tongue around the seam of her lips. She slid her hands down his back as she captured his tongue in her mouth. He was responsive to her actions but not hurried.

His mind numbing soft kiss felt gentler than anything she could imagine. It was different than the normal kisses they shared. It wasn't something she would have expected from a man, especially this man. It however was pure shadow king magic. She felt breathless and painfully seduced. His kisses were normally passionate and had the feel of being stolen. This was the special kind of kiss shared between a husband and wife, a kiss of ownership and knowing that the other person can only belong to you. He broke away from her and smiled down at her, "Haruhi you are beautiful."

It was a simple statement and she was so flattered because he didn't say it to host her, he actually believed it. He looked her over slowly, savoring the sight. She felt for one of the first times in years, truly beautiful. Kyouya kissed her again this time at the neck working his waiting slowly down towards her collarbone. Her legs had a mind of their own as they ran over the backs of his legs. Kyouya Settled his body more closely over hers, "Let me know if you want to stop."

She looked up at him like he was an idiot. She pulled him back down for a smoldering kiss. His hand found he line above the ties at her hip. He stroked a slow path back and forth causing her to shutter. Kyouya grinned before kissing her senseless. She kept wiggling under him. He kissed around her ear and returned to suck on her neck. His fingers pulled the ties at one side of her hips and moved the strings aside. He didn't do much else other than brush back and forth where the strings had previously been. His other hand stroked her stomach. Kyouya didn't seem to be in any hurry, but Haruhi's breathing had picked up pace and she dug her nails into his back.

"You aren't getting impatient are you Haruhi?" She made an annoyed sound in her throat. She didn't like his nonchalant attitude. Her tolerance for slowness was at an end. She would show him just how impatient she could be. She pulled the other set of strings to her bottoms, and pushed him off her long enough to sit up and shuck off that and her top. She back at him and found his eyes were blazing. If she hadn't been naked her clothes might have burned themselves off. She found her way on top of him and proceeded to kiss him with abandon. Her hands tried to push off his swim trunks without breaking the kiss. She succeeded in getting them past his sex; she smirked and rubbed her own against him. She gave her own breathy moan as he hissed. His phone rang in his shorts that were now only halfway off. Haruhi stilled.

He sat up long enough to grab the expensive blackberry and chuck it into the ocean. He flipped her over onto her back and kicked off his shorts. She looked up at him as they both stilled in that position. It was similar to the beach house but she didn't care about the merit and she was pretty sure he didn't either. He finally grinned down at her, "I think you are trying to get ahead of me Mrs. Ootori and we wouldn't want you to be disappointed now would we?"

"Kyouya!" She said it so desperately she started to shake with intense desire. His fingers found the outside of her hairless sex. She made strangled sounds and pitchy moans as she rocked in him. "Kyouya, Kyouya Please" she begged. He kissed her again quickly but returned to watch her as he slid a finger inside her. It was the most intense feeling of intimacy to have him watch her eyes as he pleasured her. He seemed to be intently searching for something, "Hold on Honey you are almost there." She writhed beneath him as she watched his coal colored eyes. The deep connection shattered as her own phone rang in her bag. Kyouya reached for it, as he was about to throw it she caught his hand, "I need my phone Kyouya."

He looked stubborn, "I'll buy you a new one," he was starting to breathe raggedly and his body was pulsing and shivering as he moved slowly against her. He was practically looking like he was going to self destruct at being interrupted. She leaned up into him and whispered in his ear, "Only on the condition that you give me what I want as soon as it hits water."

She released his hand and he threw it so fast before she could blinked he slid inside her. She gave a long gasp as he filled all of her. She wiggled a bit waiting for him to move. He looked down into her eyes as he pushed and pulled in small strokes. Her eyes told him exactly what he needed to know and he gained speed. Her arching increased his rhythm as they felt the pull in their sexes. He tamped down his own rush to wait for her. He was started to lose his measured stroke as he thrust faster. Her arch was getting deeper as she reached for it. She drowned in his black pools as she fell over the edge. His release shot hot inside her as he groaned her name.

She became aware of many things as her breathing started to slow. She felt slightly sore but intensely pleasured. The waves crashed against the sand as she held Kyouya tight. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that Mori would definitely not have been an excellent choice.


	11. Distracted at the office

Haruhi woke up feeling very uncomfortable. She had sand in places, well that shouldn't have sand, and who turned on the air conditioning? She was freezing. She opened her eyes and realized her husband had pushed her off their towels and was hogging the whole thing; this left her to sleep in the sand…naked. It was dark and she could see Kyoya's form sprawled out completely nude. It wasn't a bad sight, except for the fact that they were late. She immediately got to her feet. "Shit, shit, shit" Kyouya shot her a look that might have frozen any normal person into shutting the hell up, but she proceeded to yank on him and try to help him dress in the process of waking up a very unhappy man.

O,K,& D Random Party (Haruhi thinks it might have been someone important's birthday).

Tokyo Grand Hotel

Maybe 6:15 pm

Why did he look so good all the time? Kyouya looked suave and impeccable in his evening wear. Haruhi looked almost presentable, after she dressed in a hurry and had a minor fight with the curling iron. It could be worse; she could look like she did the first day at the host club. Apparently, he might have had some practice with getting ready in a hurry, possibly because he has major waking up issues. She winced thinking about his dirty looks as she hustled him around at home. She glanced over at the large group of people and spotted him.

She was ready to poke someone's eye out. Why was everyone enamored by her new husband? He was after all her new _husband_, if anyone should be all gaga it should be her. All her female co-workers were nestled around him like cooing doves hanging on his every word, especially that annoying blonde girl from public relations. She couldn't be jealous since she understood the odd workings of the typical female brain. He definitely was an attractive man, and would undoubtedly look like gold with his perfected host club manners and charm, but combined with an even more spectacular bank account, she didn't even stand a chance for his attention among the rabid animals (I mean women).

A few of the women disappeared and he was left alone with the blonde girl. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. She couldn't take it anymore, the girl was only leaning slightly forward, but she was about to fall out of her dress. If you can't beat the tramps you were best to join them.

She squeezed up next to him as the conversation died. She snuggled into his side. He looked down at her with a genuine smile. She smiled back at him as he curved an arm around her waist, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were talking about a recent article that the law office had been in." The blonde giggled a little and started talking rather quickly, as Haruhi became annoyed by her ridiculous chattiness. His hand at her waist subtlety fluttered upward to brush the underside of her breast. No one seemed to notice but her. It was just the brush of his finger tip and she was starting to feel fidgety. Her breath jerked a little bit from her in an attempt to regain her composure, she quickly glanced up at him. He seemed to notice her annoyance with the girl and her state over his bold move. He kissed her full on the mouth. Haruhi eyes widened with shock but before she could enjoy the moment he moved away. He didn't want to linger and the blonde girl had been successfully silenced.

They left shortly after, and Haruhi hadn't gotten to see the food or dance but Kyouya made their excuses. Apparently he had an early morning meeting, but anyone who knew this Ootori knew that Kyouya didn't do anything early.

The next day Haruhi arrived flustered to work but with a smile on her face. Living and sleeping with Kyouya had its ups and downs. He wouldn't allow her out of bed until she threatened to pee on him unless he let her go so she could get ready for work. After tending to natures call and showering she appeared out in the kitchen with him waiting patiently at the table. She busied herself with the coffee and made some toast and he still sat there waiting for her. "Kyouya don't you have to do something?"

"After being rudely awakened I require breakfast, so if you are quite finished making your own you can see to mine." With that he snapped up the paper and read the business section. She stared at him murderously in front of the paper.

The honeymoon stage was definitely over, "Kyouya I paid off my debt years ago and since my job is not to be a maid to you, you had best learn to cook your own breakfast, but maybe if you asked me nicely I would have prepared something, however you have lost your chance and now I am late for work." She went out the front door with a smile on her face, yes living with Kyouya was indeed interesting, he had best learn a few commoner skills or pleasantries or he may starve at the current rate.

Her coworkers kept raving about how charming and handsome he was. Obviously not to her face, she could hear it all from her paper thin walls. Chi, her secretary had to be the worst, "Did you see how handsome he was, and how much he cares about Haruhi? he acts like the world stops when she stands next to him. They must be SO IN LOVE!!!!!" _have you people ever seen a host in action, hello acting skills 101? _She could hear the squeals from her chair. She rubbed her head, god she felt a headache coming on. She was starting to feel a little guilty now that she thought about it; maybe she should bring him some lunch since she was sure he probably wouldn't eat today without all his fancy butlers to cook for him.

She hadn't seen Mori or Huni in awhile. She had received a call this morning from Mori saying that Huni was busy opening a new gym and bakery shop downtown and wouldn't be able to come to their once a month lunch. She wasn't sure how this new business would fare, but I guess if you make your customers fat they are more inclined to use the gym. Lucky that Mori had called as Haruhi had almost forgotten, while trying to adjust to married life. She liked the once a month lunch, it could be arranged at any time and you didn't do it too often to become annoyed with each other.

Her secretary burst into her office, "Mail time!"

Haruhi had a few legal documents and an odd cream colored envelope, which looked to be invitation size. Since she had attended the party last night it was entirely possible that she would now receive a few more invitations to gatherings, oh joy! She got out her letter opener. It was best to get this out of the way first. Maybe someone was having a baby. Maybe someone was getting married. Commoners didn't just have parties for the hell of it.

She pulled out what looked to be an engagement announcement. It was dated two and a half years ago. That is really weird. She hoped the post office hadn't been holding onto mail this old. The inside cover had a picture of Haruhi in her wedding dress and a sloppily added photo of Tamaki in a black suit. Wait, what the hell is this? The point was obvious. She glimpsed over the dates and time of what was probably one of Tamaki's ordered engagement party invitations before she even accepted his marriage proposal, which she hadn't; what an idiot. The scrawl at the bottom caught her attention.

"_Look how happy we could be together; what you and Kyouya have won't last forever. You might as well come back to me while I will still have you…"_

Haruhi let out an ear piercing scream. She had never been so angry. Things were getting out of hand. She wanted nothing more than to strangle him. Tamaki had already ruined her wedding day and caused a series of misunderstandings between herself and Kyouya which weren't really resolved. She didn't think Kyouya should be involved in this one. He already wanted to kill Tamaki. She hated to see two best friends in an all out war. There were other means of dealing with this and she would not take this lying down. Her secretary burst back through the door, "Is everything ok Miss Fujioka?"

"Ootori!"

"Hai, yes ma'am, that's what I meant, sorry." The evil aura bouncing off Haruhi made the young girl stutter and run back to her desk.

She slammed out of her office telling her secretary that she would be taking a _long _lunch. The restaurant she was meeting Mori for lunch was only a block away from Ootori Industries, where she needed to drop off a surprise bento she had planned on bringing to Kyouya, even though he had been rather demanding this morning, she also had some business there she needed to attend to. She stomped once more towards the familiar sky scraper. Maybe a brisk walk would cool her down.


	12. Haruhi and Mori

True Manipulations Chapter 12: Mori & Haruhi

Ootori Industries

Around lunchtime

Monday

Haruhi tensely but slowly walked through the building. She did not want to have a repeat performance of the last time she was here. No one stopped her, but they made sure to greet her a thousand times as Mrs. Ootori. It was apparent that someone had alerted the staff of the dire consequences of another such blunder. Haruhi was almost interested to see if she was on some kind of inner office billboard so everyone could acquaint themselves with her photo.

She ascended to the 6th floor where she had read was the legal department. It seemed that all the noise stopped when she stepped out. Haruhi for a long time had been very confident in her abilities as a lawyer but she felt very uncomfortable with all the legal staff gaping at her arrival. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me I am looking for Kashoda-san?"

The sea of people parted and a man stepped forward. He had curly hair that was brown instead of the darker hair normally attributed to the Japanese people. Before he could show her into his office, she turned back to all the people who had materialized in the hallway, "Should any of you breathe a word that I was here to my husband, I will make your life unbearable." The crowd quickly dispersed silently and went back to work.

"Your office kashoda-san?"

"Ah y-yes right this way."

They both sat and he waited until she spoke. "I will be perfectly blunt. I want a copy of all the notes, files, everything relating to the Yamalina case faxed to my office, I will right down the number for you here."

While she was scribbling her personal fax number he asked, "Of course I would be most happy to do this for you Ms. Ootori, but I am wondering if you are replacing me for this case?"

Haruhi blinked before smiling, "No Kashoda-san my husband only hires the best employees and as I trust his judgment, I would still like to offer my services since I cannot represent him myself."

"I would be delighted to have your insight Ootori-sama."

"Kashoda-san please call me Haruhi I am sure we will be doing quite a bit of work together. I also have one more thing I require, and I assure you I need the utmost discretion."

Not 25 minutes of explanation and signatures later, Haruhi got back into the elevator and went up to the Top floor. She stepped out and ushered herself to his secretary's desk. The young man didn't even look up. He was entirely absorbed in Kyouya's calendar.

Haruhi realized the man might not even know she was here, "Is Mr. Ootori busy now?"

"I'm sorry Ootori-sama does not have any appointments avail…"He looked up from the calendar and was startled to see Kyouya's wife standing there. Kyouya had told him that under any circumstances that if she came to see him she was to be allowed in. "Oh Oh Ootori-sama! Ootori-sama has some time right now if you wish to see him." The man was sweating and looking aghast. He didn't want anything to go wrong, he was still waiting in anticipation for his punishment for nearly assaulting Kyouya's wife.

"I will just let myself in then," her eyes twinkled almost reading his fears. She would let him sweat around her for a bit since he had tried to stuff her in an elevator. Haruhi peered around the door. Kyouya was typing on his desktop, but looked up as she closed the door behind her. She produced a little pink handkerchief wrapped parcel from her tote purse.

"Hello Kyouya."

"Hello Wife," she could hear the question in his voice as to why she was visiting.

She swished around his desk to lean back against it facing him. "I decided that even though you are a spoiled rich brat I would take pity on your poor eating habits, just this once."

She set the wrapped bento down in front of him. Before she could straighten, he kissed her. "That was thoughtful of you but I am still unsure of your true motive. "

"It seems you are all abuzz at the office with my husband looking so lean he is utterly distracting to my coworkers, so I thought if I fed him at regular intervals no other woman will want him."

"I see a ploy to ruin my figure." He actually laughed loudly and started to unwrap the contents. "I doubt this one lunch will accomplish this feat but I will be more than happy to eat your offerings."

"Maybe I was worried that my husband skips too many meals altogether, and then who would run the empire? Your father would try to marry me off to one of your robot brothers and this is looking like the only other alternative to that fate." She fake shuttered as he smiled.

"Speaking of the empire…"Haruhi got the message and stood up, but not before kissing him thoroughly and leaving with a wink.

"A natural." He was rather dazed. He smiled as he ate.

She walked out of the building and along the block to the restaurant. She hugged Mori when he arrived, as he kissed and patted her head. They sat in silence. It did not usually bother Mori but he could tell Haruhi was under some kind of strain.

"What is wrong Haruhi?"

"Oh it's nothing important."

"You are quiet."

A waiter approached holding out an envelope to her. This was entirely strange; she didn't think she had told the office where she would be. She shrugged it wasn't a big deal, maybe it was something important about the Watzasbi case she had recently acquired.

She ripped open the envelope but when taking out the note card a picture floated under the table. She reached for it. When she finally got a good look at it she almost crumpled it. It was a picture of a beaming Naoko Yamalina wearing the same wedding set on her hand as Haruhi had on hers. The reproduction glared in Haruhi's face. The whole focus was on the rings. In a blind moment of rage she chucked her rings into her purse, where they got buried at the bottom. She picked up the card angrily.

"_Don't get to settled Mrs. Ootori, he can and will be swayed._

_p.s. Tamaki says Hi!_

_Your Best Pal,_

_Naoko"_

Haruhi saw red as Mori picked up the picture and the note card. His expression was unreadable.

"This is not the first?"

"No I received a lovely letter from Tamaki this morning."

"Kyouya?"

"No he doesn't know, I don't think this is a good place to discuss this."

Mori nodded and had their meals boxed and the check paid. They walked along to a nearby park. Haruhi glanced sideways at him, Mori was wearing a black pea coat and Haruhi thought, just like the other many times, that he looked very handsome. She was about to open her mouth to start talking when he took her hand and said, "Why don't we walk a bit more." It was probably the longest sentence she had heard uttered from him.

Before they could start walking again she brushed a leaf from his hair and then they continued on. "I didn't want to tell Kyouya. I'm not sure anything good would come from me telling him. I know how busy he is and I don't think he would even be bothered by these petty problems. It really bothers me though that she took _that_ photo. Those rings symbolize a scared union and she is mocking it. It's just one more reminder that there is more to face for us than the average newly married couple. How many people do you know that have two people devoting their life to destroying an already shaky marriage?"

Mori did not have a reply for this.

"You want to know what the worst part is?"

"Ahh."

"I had always considered this a temporary thing but now I am getting into a kind of routine, at work I start thinking about what I will make for dinner, I used to do that but now it's more of, 'I wonder what Kyouya wants for dinner?' Since when did this arrangement become so serious. Things are happening and I don't know what to do about that either."

"Hmmn."

"I know you want to say that I am naïve for thinking I could jump in and not develop attachments to the idea of marriage, but I truly never expected to have my life so perfectly fall into place with him around. He was always such an arrogant asshole, I never thought we would be able to coexist for any time together. Not even with Tamaki…What am I going to do Mori?"

"Only you can make that decision." He stopped her in her tracks by taking her arm. She looked up at him. "You can always tell me what is wrong, even if I can't help." Her eyes widened and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Mori."

He nodded as they walked on. Haruhi spent another 20 minutes discussing her issues with the damn photo. She tried bouncing ideas off of him but it was hard since he didn't say much.


	13. A Fair Share of Embarrassment

True Manipulations Chapter 13: A fair share of Embarrassment

Kyouya and Haruhi's House

7:45 p.m.

Monday Evening

It was somewhere passed dinner time when Haruhi thought again about what she and Mori had discussed earlier. Mori had sort of insisted that she tell Kyouya about the incidents that were plaguing her mind. She renewed her resolve that she wouldn't bother him. He handled complicated problems all day running the Ootori Empire, she was pretty sure he didn't need to be bothered with Tamaki's stupid quest to sabotage their marriage.

The phone rang while she was placing the dishes in the sink to wash them later. She asked Kyouya to answer it while she had her hands full. He gracefully wandered out to the phone and picked it up off the wall.

"Ootori Residence." Haruhi couldn't help feeling a bit of pleasure with that statement.

"I see. What happened?"

She poked her head out of the swinging kitchen door to see him massaging his forehead. He was leaning against the wall looking rather perturbed.

"Alright what time?" He gestured for a pencil and paper.

She brought them along and snuggled into his side while he wrote. "Can we delay it at all? You're sure?"

Haruhi was feeling naughty as she kissed his neck. His voice changed a bit more gruffly. "Ok right, yeah a couple of hours, ok yeah…I'llllllllll be there. Bye." He hung so fast she wasn't sure what had happened.

"Kyouya?" She looked up at him to find his eyes smoldering.

"Must you do things like that you make me babble like an idiot." He seemed fierce, and she looked a bit shamefaced before he added, "God I am going to miss this."

He picked her up and she squeaked. He laid her on their bed and proceeded to get them under the covers. He kissed her surprised mouth and started to unbutton her shirt. As soon as he had her breasts uncovered he feasted on them with abandon. She had always seemed to think she was entirely too thin, and that left certain regions of her body to not be at their fullest. He seemed to be fascinated with them as he pinched and sucked each one quite desperately. This of course drew a plethora of responses from her that were not below par.

When she and Kyouya were together she had noticed different things could cause aches in her lower body and always made her feel like a raving animal. When he tugged her breasts with tongue and teeth she felt an intense tightening in her groin. His shirt had vanished as she made quick work of his pants. He slid a finger inside her as the door flew open and the twins stumbled upon a scene they had not imagined finding.

They held in their hands an array of new clothing to put in Haruhi's closet. They at first had thought the two weren't home despite both vehicles being present. They had planned on surprising Haruhi from their trip back from Rome Fashion Week, but the surprise was on them. "Oh MY GOD!" Kaoru tried to pull his brother out of the doorway before they both got anymore of an eyeful. Kaoru had thought better than to drop by without calling, and tried to warn his brother the minute he realized the kind of noises coming from the bedroom. His poor brother looked devastated. Hikaru probably thought the two lived like a pair chaste nuns reading a book and having separate beds. Kaoru tried to tell his brother that Haruhi and Kyouya had patched up since the wedding but that apparently hadn't prepared him to see the two newlyweds enjoying themselves.

Kyouya turned around and moved like an avenging dragon, he slammed the door blocking Haruhi from their sight and shoved the two of them outside. He shouted at them all the way back to their car. Kyouya really hated being interrupted.

Haruhi cringed from unsated pleasure and embarrassment. She winced when she heard Kyouya yelling at them she distinctly heard, "Why do you have a key to my house?" and "You should have called first!" She shakily got up and dressed. She picked up the dropped clothes from the twins and started hanging them up.

She hadn't realized she was crying until Kyouya gently touched her cheek. "What's wrong Haruhi?"

He had been furious at the intrusion, and even less happy about finding his wife fully dressed doing chores as if nothing had been going on.

She turned a tear stained face towards him and buried her face in his chest, "I am sooooo embarrassed."

He held her and cursed those twins again. He smiled remembering how frightened they had been, thinking he was going to kill them. He had thought about it, but he didn't think Haruhi would understand that at all. He sighed and tried to kiss her hoping to pick up where he had left off, but she shied away.

"Erm, who called?"

"It was my trade specialist he has alerted me I am needed to go overseas for a couple days."

"Oh you're leaving tomorrow?"

"Tonight, in an hour actually."

Her cheeks were still red and she seemed to shy away from him in favor of helping to pack a suitcase for him. He didn't want to take his anger out on her, or appear like an insensitive asshole.

He got frustrated and went into the study to collect some papers he needed and when he came back his car was waiting for him. Haruhi put the suitcase in the trunk ignoring the chauffeur trying to help her. She stopped him before he could get in the car.

"Please don't be mad Kyouya I just couldn't after…" She stared at the ground.

He smiled a bit and kissed her thoroughly in the driveway. "Don't worry about it. I needed something to tide me over; I will be back around dinnertime on Wednesday." He caressed her cheek before getting in the car and shutting the door.

She felt sad inside as she watched his car leave her sight. The more she thought about the incident the less embarrassed she became. She just needed some time to think it over in her mind. She had called the twins to say she was sorry they hadn't been able to catch up and entirely skipped any mention of "the incident". She asked about their show, and for a call to the twins it was very brief. She felt bad about how Kyouya had reacted but they were in their own home and had locked the front door. She didn't remember giving them a key to get in, but they didn't have it now as Kyouya had promptly removed it from their possession.

She wouldn't tell anybody about how she had moped around the house the next day and poured herself into work instead of going home to an empty house. She noticed his absence right away, which was weird since she had been living alone most of her adult life. She hated the silence. Kyouya had phoned her earlier to let her know when his flight got in.

She lazily stirred dinner when an idea struck her. Kyouya should be home in about 20 minutes she checked to make sure the pasta wouldn't burn over boil over in her absence. She disrobed and put on those ridiculous high heels Fuyumi had stuffed her into the day of the wedding. She sat herself up on the counter directly next to the stove, so she lazily stirred dinner waiting for his car to arrive. She heard the car engine turn off and turned off the stove. She waited for him as she heard the door open in the entry hallway and heard mumbling. She sighed he could never leave that cell phone unattached from his ear. He opened the door, saw her, and promptly slammed it, it was then that she heard,

"You know what Shinji I want to show you this plant Haruhi picked out, I think Fuyumi would love one just like it." She scrambled off the counter and promptly ran into their bedroom. She slipped into clothes as quickly as she could without trying to shake uncontrollably. She heard their door open and she couldn't face him. His arms wrapped around her figure. "MMMmm, that's a hell of a welcome home gorgeous, it's too bad I hadn't left my brother in law at the airport." He kissed her neck and sent shivers through out her body.

"I just can't win can I Kyouya?" She peeked at him from in front of her closet.

"It doesn't seem that either one of us has been very lucky lately, I just wanted to check and make sure you were ok. It seems I have to entertain my stupid sister's husband until he deems that I haven't been hiding you away as my slave."

Before he turned to leave she stuttered out, "He didn't…. he didn't"

"No, he didn't see anything, nor has a clue that my delectable wife wanted me to come home and have her way with me." He winked at her as she turned crimson.

She mustered up her acting skills and strode out after him. She was walking around like she didn't know anyway was home and "stumbled" upon the two in the living area.

"Oh Kyouya, you didn't tell me we had guests, I will just add another plate to the table for dinner, it should be ready in a few minutes."

Fuyumi's husband stood up quickly and tried to make her acquaintance. She naturally greeted him as he explained he missed the wedding because he had been out of town. She smiled delighted no one was going to bring up that subject.

She sat through the tensest dinner she had ever encountered as Kyouya stared at her like he was undressing her with her eyes. She was surprised her clothes didn't literally burn off. She gathered the plates as Kyouya and Shinji talked a bit more about their business trips. Anyone who knew Kyouya would realize his mind was the least focused on what his brother in law was saying.

She ran her hands through her hair as she heard the door open and found herself roughly pressed against the counter. He kissed her senseless and then complained, "Do you think he will ever leave?" She quietly giggled as she didn't want to have the man on the other side of the wall hear their conversation. Kyouya continued to distract her as she endeavored to make coffee.

"Kyouya stop!"

"I can't you have no idea how much I thought about coming home and having you! Then to be greeted like that, I think I have showed amazing restraint."

"You have but, your family is visiting. Go out and entertain him since you brought him home." He grumbled and left.

She brought out the coffee a few minutes later. She set down the cups and tried to get away to the study but their guest insisted she stay and tell him about her upcoming court cases. The obnoxious man tried to get her to reveal confidential information and she looked at Kyouya for help. She was caught in his gaze and felt like she had been physically touched. She stilled and Shinji looked at the both of them and then rushed to his feet.

"I hadn't…I mean I am sorry to stay so late you are newlyweds after all. I will give your love to my sister," and out the door he went. Haruhi blinked. As soon as they heard it click closed, they both moved like lightening towards the bedroom. Haruhi reflected that it was well worth the wait.

Extra long chapter for you guys …enjoy!


	14. Just Why?

True Manipulation Chapter 14: Just Why?

O, K& D Law Offices

Right after lunch time: Thursday

If I had known all hell would break loose on me today, I might have called in sick to work and played hooky with Kyouya. Nope, this was not to be, life only heats up after you have digested a whole wheat sandwich with turkey and cranberry mayonnaise. You probably don't have a clue what I am talking about. I actually only have a suspicion of how this happened, but maybe we should start with my quiet morning.

I woke up Kyouya who tried to strangle me for waking him up. He complained of a lack of sleep from supposed jet lag and sex exhaustion. Who knew one human being could be so cranky? He was not at all pleased with my reply, "Well I wouldn't want to deprive you of any sleep and since I can't do much about your business obligations, I guess you will have to abstain for awhile." He looked murderous and stomped around getting ready for the day. It was kind of cute. He obviously didn't like this abstaining idea one bit and was going to show me that he was not tired anymore. I took pity on his soul and poured him an extra large coffee and made breakfast.

I came into work cheerily as the staff all stared at me whispering. It wasn't all that new, I was in fact married to one of the partners, which kind of by default made me a partner, and had a bevy of men the office couldn't figure out how they fit together in my life. I even wondered if I would ever see Kaoru and Hikaru again. Fuyumi had called me a few days ago to go shopping this weekend, but wasn't sure I would have the energy. I had a large case load coming up and really needed to settle into my work. I didn't surface out of my office until I needed to go to the break room to get another cup of coffee; I think Chi was on break?

I came in on a conversation I would never forget. The Secretaries were all hunched over an article, all of them trying to read it at the same time.

"She is too frigid to be able to accomplish something like that."

"Morizuka? She doesn't know him!" Why was Chi reading about Mori-sempai?

"Can you imagine?"

"Happily married my ass!" this came from that stupid girl in Public Relations. Ever since she worked here Haruhi thought the girl was trying to one up her all the whole time. One of the other girls chortled and said, "Oh come off it Yuko, you are just mad her husband declined to have a 'private chat' with you at the directors birthday party. I think you were lucky she came along when she did, she saved you from a crushing."

The girls all shared a laugh at her embarrassment and Haruhi sinfully smiled. She planned on just walking by them and getting coffee, but she turned quickly when she heard, "Is she insane? Ootori will have her offed!" the girl had been pursuing the article with a fine tooth comb and looked stricken.

Haruhi quickly snatched the article from their clutches and glanced over the three pictures. One of the pictures was Mori Sempai coming out of her apartment on her wedding night looking really rumpled. What could they expect she cried all over the poor man? The second picture was of her and Mori stopped in the middle of the park, wait wasn't that when she was brushing that leaf out of his hair? And the third picture was her embracing him in the restaurant, but there was a large red circle where her wedding ring set should have been. She looked down at her hand. The rings were still in her bag. The other pictures she could explain, but this one would have to make her reveal what Tamaki had been doing. She glanced over a headline, "Morizuka and Ootori an Item!" She looked puzzled, why would they think she was taking up with Mori-sempai? Didn't they know she was married? She looked over the pictures again and a light bulb clicked on in a dark room. Oh dear!

The secretaries all waited with bated breath to be scolded or crucified. Haruhi just hurried away with their article. Seeing this as their one chance of escape, they cut their breaks short and set about getting back to work.

Haruhi dialed Kyouya's number obsessively but all she got was his message.

"Hello you have reached Kyouya Ootori since you have gotten through my legion of secret police, bodyguards, and staff you must have something of merit to listen to, so get to the point after the beep."

"Hello you have reached Kyouya Ootori..." She slammed the phone down in frustration. She thought better of the whole thing and called him again.

"Hello you have reached Kyouya Ootori since you have gotten through my legion of secret police, bodyguards, and staff you must have something of merit to listen to, so get to the point after the beep."

It was driving her crazy so she finally left a message. "Hi Kyouya its Haruhi, give me a call when you get this."

She didn't know what else to do so she called Mori. "Ah?"

"Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Did you see the article?"

"Ah."

"What are we going to do, it looks pretty bad!"

"Kyouya called." Really? A question mark floated above her head.

"What do you mean he called? Does he know already?"

"Ah."

"Mori Sempai do you say anything else but, Ah?"

"Ah."

She massaged her temples. "Did he say anything to you about his thoughts?"

"Not pleased."

"Oh this is bad."

"I would go talk to him." That must be the best advice of the century, too simple.

"Thanks I'll do that, bye Takashi."

"Bye Haru."

She shook her head as she slowly climbed through the building of Ootori Industries. She took the stairs so she wouldn't arrive to his office so quickly, but after the first 10 flights she took an elevator. Kyouya is going to be mad that I caused such scandal. He would know that Takashi and I have always been friends since the host club. He was just going to be really mad he had to be trifled with more scandal, after Yamolina struck havoc on the company.

Kyouya's Secretary stopped me, "I mean no disrespect Mrs. Ootori, but I think it would be best if you didn't go in there. He may need to cool off and I don't want you to get hurt."

"That is terribly wonderful you are concerned, but I think I need to talk to him." He bowed to her and hovered undecided as she entered Kyouya's office.

She was not ready for the ice she found there. "What are _you_ doing here Haruhi?" She winced apparently he hadn't been as understanding as she had been hoping for.

"I came to talk to you about this ridiculous article."

"What is so ridiculous about it?" The room dropped at least four degrees. What did he mean by that?

"Are you serious? You can't think I am having an affair with Takashi?" She was nearly ready to laugh because she couldn't think of anything more ridiculous.

His eyes sparked at her choice of words. "I wasn't aware you were on a first name basis, he certainly works fast in my absence."

"Kyouya we have all been friends since high school, the only person who hasn't given me approval is Huni, but…"

"That's right Haruhi, because Huni and Mori come from very traditional families where only their family calls them by their first name!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"I know I haven't been the most supportive husband but God Haruhi I was only gone 2 days. No wonder you were waiting for me to get home with such a surprise. You were feeling guilty."

"These pictures are from way before then, and I have no idea why you are so upset."

"Upset. You don't know why I would be upset? I told you my wife wouldn't take lovers, I wasn't just talking about my staff, and the fact that this has been going on for a while does not make this any better."

"You actually think I am having an affair with Mori-sempai!"

"That's right, I think that is what I have been saying all along, and where are they?"

She was trying to digest that her husband thought she was sleeping with her sempai, "Where is what?"

"Where are the rings? You know the ones I had made for you, and only you." She was digging around in her purse like an out of body experience. The man she was sharing her body and her life with thought she was a cheating, lying, whore. How had he come to this conclusion?

Kyouya ripped the bag from her and dumped the entire contents on the floor. Everything fell out including the pictures she had been carrying around. The only one he saw as he picked up the wedding bands was Tamaki's invitation from their supposed engagement. He crushed it in his hand immediately and started pacing. He stopped abruptly as she was trying to stuff all the rest of the contents in her bag.

He said it softly, but it sounded loud in her ears, "Get out."

"What?" She was shocked.

"I SAID GET OUT!!!!" He roared and she didn't think twice she left everything right there on the floor and ran out of his office. She had never felt frightened of Kyouya, but she didn't think twice of dashing out of his office before he did something violent. She had left everything there including all her money, car keys and cell phone. There was no way she was going to try to get her house keys either. Where would she go? Huni was linked with Mori and staying with the two of them would only feed the gossip fodder. Great advice he had, "Go talk to him!" I guess she would really see the twins for awhile.


	15. Confrontation

True Manipulation Chapter 15: Confrontation

The Hitachiin Brothers 'House'

Thursday Afternoon, Post-fight with Kyouya

About 3:30 p.m.

Haruhi sat drinking tea rather serenely as a person could when the wind had been taken out of their sails. The twins were smart enough by this point to wait for her to speak. She had been stewing for awhile and needed to get out of this funk. She was by blood a Fujioka and they did not brood.

She just still couldn't believe it. Ootori Kyouya, her husband, had just told her he thought she was sleeping with Takashi Morizuka. Granted she found Mori wildly attractive but she wanted a man devoted to her not his cousin. Mori also didn't talk much and that drove her nearly insane the few times she had to see him. It was one thing when they were all in the club, and it was part of the plot, but unfortunately she wasn't looking for continual silence. The idea of bedding down with Takashi had always rubbed her the wrong way as well. The concept that Kyouya thought she was sleeping with another man infuriated her. It hadn't helped that she had none of her belongings, and had been given the run around by the twins' staff.

She had to walk 15 blocks from Ootori industries to reach their studio where any normal person would be working on a Thursday. Not the twins they had taken a few days off to 'recover' from fashion week, it wasn't like they had been out of the country for over a month. Rich bastards! Then upon arrival, she looked really disgusting after the long walk and the staff tried to oust her from the building. Did she look like a suspicious person? First Kyouya's employees tried to make her 'exit' the building, now the twins'. So what if she wasn't looking like a refined lady, she had just walked 15 blocks! After several minutes of convincing they allowed her to call the twins. Kaoru and Hikaru had decided the incident was funny and hooted with laughter on the phone. Their comments about homeless people were not appreciated by someone who was in all respects homeless. She didn't have access to her bank accounts, car keys, house, cell phone, or her purse. Little did they know Haruhi didn't need that kind of 'brotherly love' at the moment. She tightly asked for them to send her a car, so she could come over. They were a bit perplexed as to why she didn't drive herself.

The minute she arrived she ignored them and took a shower. She needed the steam to clear her mind as well as clean her body from the long walk. If anyone had asked she would never have admitted to crying in the shower. She did not cry, ever. What was it about this one man would could shake all of her resolve. She didn't need him. She wouldn't think about him or his beautiful eyes, and…

"So, how was fashion week in Rome?"

Kaoru perked up from the silence that had been surrounding the room, "It went rather well, we became more successful outside the Asian market, and we have orders booked up until next may." Hikaru was avoiding her gaze. She could tell he was uncomfortable with her being in his vicinity. There wasn't much she could do about what he had seen.

"That's really amazing guys! So, what is the big plan? Are you planning on celebrating your success?" Haruhi was looking forward to a diversion.

"Actually we are supposed to be having Tono come over later…" Kaoru seemed embarrassed because while she had been riding over, they had heard the news and decided her and Kyouya had a row.

It was obvious they had not expected her to be staying for longer than a few minutes. She grudgingly got to her feet. She had forgotten Tamaki was fast friends with the Hitachiins. "Well in that case I guess I will be…"

"You know Haruhi, I am wondering why you are helping that family sue Tono?" Hikaru turned his gaze on her full blast. What was she to say to that? 'Well he is ruining my marriage!' that wouldn't be professional at all. It's not like she had gone out searching for the family, they had come to her hoping she could help them.

"Not that I can discuss the case with you, but I do happen to do pro-bono work on the side, which is why I went into law." She looked at the floor uncomfortable. The excuse was not an excuse at all, it was just lame. She resat realizing this would take a few minutes more.

"That doesn't answer the question." Kaoru knew where this was headed as he tried to calm down his angry brother. "Hikaru, I'm sure…"

"Not now Kaoru." The twin was silenced.

"If you must know that family came with a legitimate claim to me, and I have to do everything I can to help people in need." She thought it sounded convincing.

"Perhaps, or perhaps you are trying to seek out Tono's attention now that you and Kyouya are on the rocks." She stood up so fast she almost knocked over the coffee table.

"I don't like what you are implying Hikaru, and I am going to leave before either one of us says something we will regret." She was furious and tried to walk out of the room.

He caught her by the elbow, "You didn't want it to be personal, but Haruhi he would have eventually given up and now you have given him a mixed sign. He is going to get hopeful."

"Hikaru, I cannot help that he is an idiot, I really must go." He let her retreat out of the house. She convinced their driver to drop her at her office. She had not been expected such a hassle, at least she had gotten a fresh change of clothes.

She knocked on the glass door and requested the guard to let her in. It was past working hours, but people always were working odd hours in a law firm. He let her in and opened her office for her since she had no keys.

Haruhi sat down for some time and tried to formulate some kind of plan. She could not go to Mori's and Huni's that would only cause more hassle than it was worth. The twins had chosen Tamaki's side, so she was left with one option. She would have to live in her office until some other arrangement could be made. She was a commoner and she would always be able to make lemonade out of lemons. She opened a drawer and felt around on the bottom. She had a credit card taped there for emergencies. However, since she needed to pick up a few supplies, she would not be allowed back in since the guard had just left. She searched for that spare key she was pretty sure she had. She went over and opened chi's desk and found an extra key card. It was stupendous. Now she needed to make a list…

A short time later she walked out and pocketed both keys. She left the building and headed for a large department store a couple of blocks from the firm. She went through the sliding glass doors, and felt odd. She was wearing designer clothes and was an Ootori. She stuck out like a sore thumb. She hurriedly picked out some undergarments, another set of shoes, a towel, washcloth, and a blanket. She was starting to be followed. She tried to pretend that paparazzi weren't following her since she had no way to get away from them. She quickly paid as she was asked a bunch of questions she ignored. She had dated Tamaki Suoh, she had learned to tune out things rather well. She went to another store which was on the way. She went into to the drug store to pick up some toiletries. On the way back she quickly picked up some take out and headed back hurriedly to the office. The paparazzi were trying to get her to speak and had become bolder as the moments drew on.

She finally managed to make it back to the firm alive. Her arms were sore from carrying all her items but it was worth it. She planned to closet herself in for a few days.

O,K, & D Law firm

Saturday, around noon

Haruhi finally remembered she was supposed to call Fuyumi back about this weekend. She wasn't sure if she wanted to make waves with her husband's sister. Fuyumi seemed to generally to her but that didn't mean she wouldn't side with her brother. She looked down at herself; she really shouldn't go out looking like this. Chi had looked repulsed when she had seen her _new_ look. She locked the door every morning to the ladies room before any other workers came in for work. She took a sponge bath and changed into some fresh clothing she had stored in her closet for emergencies, but she was going to have to do laundry soon. Unfortunately her hair was longer now and not able to be washed in a sink easily, so it looked like a large bush or scrub brush. A few days ago her contacts were bothering her as well, making her resort to her super thick glasses from high school. The only thing that made her look worse than her first day at Ouran, was the fact she was wearing designer clothing from the super secret Haruhi business wear line from the Hitachiins.

She rolled her eyes as Chi came in looked at her weirdly and handed her a file. Superficial people were stupid. Ah yes, Fuyumi. She risked a phone call for the sake of politeness.

"Shido Residence." The phone barely rang once before it was picked up.

"Hello, may I speak with Fuyumi please?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Yes, um Ootori Haruhi." She was nervous and there was a long pause.

The man cleared his throat, "Yes, one moment, I will see if she is receiving."

"HARUHI!" The scream made her pull the phone away from her ear quickly.

"Hai" she said tiredly to the girl who could be Tamaki's sister, not Kyouya's.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED YOUR ONEE-SAN? I THOUGHT SOMETHING DRASTIC HAD HAPPENED TO YOU…"

The loud noise continued for a minute as Haruhi held the phone out away from her. Haruhi sighed the girl was going into a panic. "Shido-san." She interrupted and the noise stopped, "I called about your request to go shopping."

The girl seemed deflated, "Oh I see, if you are busy I understand."

"I, that's not what I was going to say, I do not have any present plans so if you wanted to go…" She started flipping through her calendar, but was interrupted.

"OH HARUHI! We should go right now! I will be by…actually where are you currently?" Fuyumi had heard all about the incident from her brother. He had stubbornly not gone back to their residence either. He had planned on making a big show of moving his things out, but when he went to their house he found everything untouched from Thursday morning when Haruhi had cooked him breakfast. She hadn't been home and he tried to sound unfazed by it. She knew her brother a bit better than that but she was not going to pry.

"Oh well, I'm at the office right now…"

"But it's Saturday!"

"Yes, Well."

"_I see, no wonder you and my idiot brother are made for each other."_

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no dear, I will be over right away."

She disconnected the call, before Haruhi could admit she had heard every word she had said. She shrugged and went back to pouring over her files on her desk. She swore it was only seconds later when her door burst opened and Fuyumi stood there in shock. _ Is this really my brother's wife? Maybe I have the wrong office._ She was about to apologize for entering the wrong room when Haruhi lifted her doe colored eyes.

She inspected the room now and felt an overwhelming need to mother the girl. Files were strewn all across a large conference table; beside them a mountain of take out containers. She eyed the futon that had been folded out with a blanket on it. "Oh Honey, you have been living here haven't you?"

Haruhi was not pleased with the pitied look she was receiving. She wanted to say damn rich bastards but Fuyumi most likely wouldn't take it well. She gave a blunt answer instead, "Yes."

"Well we can't have this!" Like a whirlwind the taller woman took hold of Haruhi's petite figure and hustled her out to the car. They drove to a commoner mall, which Haruhi was impressed with, but she didn't think the reason they were here was for her comfort. The way Fuyumi was oohing and ahhing over everything told her so.

Haruhi browsed clothes racks looking for some more clothes. She had luckily managed to have her credit card in her pocket before Fuyumi nabbed her. The woman in question was making a ton of phone calls each to a different servant to see about a room for Haruhi and cleaning her office.

She sighed she didn't think she would be able to live with this woman for more than a day. She remembered a time Tamaki had gotten in her way on finals week and she ended up punching him in the head, and told him not to bother her until the following Monday. She had a huge upcoming case helping to represent Kyouya against that terrible Yamalina woman. She thought that she hadn't heard from either of them in a while, and it had been too quiet, she was sure there would be antics at any time.

Haruhi brought her purchases to the front and paid. Fuyumi was waiting outside patiently. They regrouped and tried to move off in the direction of a toy store, so Fuyumi could play with all the toys. Haruhi was not in the mood to deal with a hyper person. Opportune or not Kyouya caught Fuyumi's arm while Haruhi was trying to persuade her that another clothing store would be a much better option. Both women turned to face him.

"Fuyumi I was told she was here. I would like to know where she is as I was told she was with you." He blinked when he saw Haruhi and inquired further, "Well? Did you get a new assistant?"

Fuyumi was appalled that the man did not even know his own wife. Of course she didn't think she had ever seen another human being look so bad, but that was not an excuse. She moved to box his ears, when Haruhi laughed. She walked off with a shrug and left the two of them to each other's company.

Kyouya did a double take as soon as he had heard her laugh. Despite what his eyes were telling him, that woman had been Haruhi. Before he could open his mouth to say anything to his sister, he thought better of it by her expression, and proceeded after his wife.

Coincidentally at the same moment, Huni and Mori were walking out of a sweets shop at the far end of the hallway and called to her. They recognized her right away. Huni bolted towards her, "HARU-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!" The little man launched himself at the girl and nearly toppled her over. He squeezed her in a tight hug as Mori picked up his steps to reach her.

Kyouya stopped, and stood stalk still to watch the two men interact with her. He wanted to be sure, before he made a bigger fool of himself today. Huni was talking animatedly with Haruhi, as she smiled fondly at him. Mori finally caught up with them and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled up at him, and hugged him. Takashi blushed a bit and patted her head. Haruhi didn't notice and inquired about his health.

Kyouya saw red. It was obvious that the man was in love with her. Kyouya's angry voice rang through the corridor, "MORIZUKA!"

Mori hadn't noticed him, standing there in the distance. He immediately put Haruhi behind him and said, "Mitskuni."

"Hai, Takashi." Huni dragged Haruhi away from them and restrained her from rejoining the two men. The air was heavy with anger and challenge.

Kyouya clenched his fists, and stood his ground to the taller man. "Do you want to take this outside Morizuka?"

"No." He glared down at Kyouya.

"I happen to take offense to you putting your hands on my wife."

"Your problem."

Before Kyouya had not thought about what he was doing, he swung at the other man. Mori had definitely goaded him into it. Mori caught his wrist before it connected with any flesh. He swiftly pushed Kyouya, whom fell on his ass.

He was back up again in an instant. "I want you to stay away from my wife, Morizuka!" Kyouya launched himself at him, but Mori sidestepped out of the way. Kyouya met the floor head first. Haruhi by this time had broken away from Huni to stand in front of Mori facing Kyouya.

"Haruhi get out of the way."

"No, I want to know what the hell you think you are doing?"

"I am going to beat your stupid boyfriend to a pulp." He tried to move around her but she stayed a step in front of him and he was getting frustrated.

"It looks like he is just playing with you." She ignored him about the boyfriend part.

"Well either way I don't happen to like seeing my wife take up with other men behind my back, If you would move out of the way I could make my point and leave."

Her nose flared and she became angry. "How dare you say such a thing to me! You know that Takashi and I haven't done anything wrong. Say it Kyouya, say it to my face. Look me straight in the eye and tell me I am sleeping with another man."

He stopped and stared into her brown eyes, "I think, no I know you are sleeping with Takashi Morizuka!" Her eyes clouded with hurt before they went cold.

"Only one other man has ever accused me of something so stupid. He didn't like the results and I can guarantee you won't either. I always thought you were the intelligent one. It seems I have been wrong about a lot of things where you are concerned."

She had sounded so cold even he felt the freeze. He hadn't noticed the tears that followed quickly after she darted around him. She seemed to be walking at a regular pace towards the exit. Only Mori and Fuyumi saw the ways her shoulders moved and the tears that slipped down her face.

She angrily swiped her tears away. Fujioka Haruhi never cried and she was not going to start now that she was an Ootori. She was the strong one, and he was not worth one more drop of moisture from her eyes.

Kyouya was angry, but he wanted some answers. He meant to follow her when Mori picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"You listen, Ootori."

He shook him so that Kyouya knew he meant business. He gave him his undivided attention. Fuyumi quickly ran to find Haruhi and take her home.

"You are not the only man to have feelings for her. I don't know why it was you, but next time you make her cry I won't be so honorable." He released him and Kyouya instantly crumpled to the floor. His glasses fell off and he reached for them. Haruhi had always caused the most closed off person to be protective of her. It seemed more interesting things were about to happen. He just needed to bide his time and an opportunity would present itself to him.

****Sorry they didn't make up yet. They won't be for a few more chapters as I need to create more back story. Stay tuned more to come.


	16. A Dinner Plan: Part 1

True manipulation Chapter 16: A Dinner Plan Part 1

In the car

Directly after the mall confrontation with Kyouya

Saturday, around 3 p.m.

The car ride was silent. Fuyumi was looking furiously controlled and Haruhi stared at the floor. Haruhi would not cry, but it seemed her spunk had been deflated. Haruhi was always the resilient sort where nothing could push her down. Perhaps she cared more about Kyouya than she cared to admit. He had basically cast her aside based on rumor, and he had doubted her character. The entire world who knew Haruhi, knew if she was taking a lover she would tell you to your face and then boot you out. Haruhi was not the secretive, nor the promiscuous sort. Haruhi had been convinced if she gave him a few days to think over the situation he would be more levelheaded and less of a block head; this was not the case since he had told her to her face exactly what he thought of her, and her sleeping around in a few careless words; they echoed in her head, "I think, no, I know you are sleeping with Morinozuka!"

Not since her arguments with Tamaki in college had she heard such accusations. Tamaki would care less if she spent any time with the "devil" twins, or the other members, but the minute she was anywhere alone with Kyouya he would be all over her with allegations. One time in particular had been brutal. Kyouya had been directly behind her helping her to learn French, in order to make Tamaki happy. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he pointed to a few things in the book while making replies softly into her ear. (DENSENESS WARNING) She couldn't believe that Tamaki had overreacted the way he did. He had just stepped through the door to see her after classes, when she at the same moment had turned to ask Kyouya a question. Of course they had been rather close in college always eating together and she always ignored Tamaki's tirades about Kyouya. But this time the look in his eyes when he came through the door had been murderous. Kyouya had been hustled into the hallway and told, "If you don't stop trying to poach my girl, I'll have you expelled." She had never heard Kyouya's reply, but she had received an earful about "Mother's bad intentions", and she hadn't seen Kyouya alone at any other point in the future. She had laughed off Tamaki's attempts at control and his accusations, but she wasn't laughing anymore. She only felt angry for Kyouya thinking so little of her.

"Ano?" Fuyumi implored.

Haruhi looked up at the question. She stared a minute and realized Fuyumi was trying to ask something she found indelicate, but couldn't find the right words. She replied blunt as always, "The only man I have been having sex with is your brother Kyouya."

Fuyumi stared in surprise before smiling and saying, "Of course dear, I never thought otherwise." Though it was clear if she asked the question she probably was unsure of the answer. However, when she accepted Haruhi's answer without thought, Haruhi felt a new closeness to Kyouya's sister. Fuyumi had been the only person to stand by her. Mori and Huni hadn't called for obvious reasons, but no one else had offered hospitality, and Fuyumi being family should have been on Kyouya's side regardless of right or wrong. She felt a bit giddy at the thought that Fuyumi protecting her must piss-off Kyouya. The silence continued as Haruhi was not a person prone to chatter.

A while later Haruhi was dragged from her thoughts again, "Have you told him you aren't seeing anyone else?"

"Kyouya doesn't believe he makes mistakes, telling him would be like arguing with a wall."

"Well you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. Shinji and I would love to have you because we both like you and think my brother is being ridiculous."

"I will not be staying to long, just until I can make other arrangements." Haruhi doubted Fuyumi's husband even knew she was going to be staying with them.

"Don't be silly! You won't be living in that awful office ever again." Haruhi scowled at the reminder. She hated feeling beholden to anyone, so she made sure to bite her tongue and thank Fuyumi. Haruhi, for all intensive purposes had nowhere else to go in Tokyo.

She went straight up to the room she would be occupying, and she made sure that she did not spare any thoughts about the Shadow King. Truthfully, she had tried to blank him out of her thoughts. It was her dreams that got her into trouble. In her sleep she felt every touch or kiss they had shared. She usually awoke feeling weepy, and because of this she avoided sleep all together to get away from such a haunting.

Haruhi was getting annoyed by the third day of living with Kyouya's sister, Fuyumi watched her like a hawk. She would call her office and inquire as to the time Haruhi was planning to come home, if she stayed past 5 o'clock. She obviously didn't understand that lawyers kept strange and excessive hours devoted to their work. She left at 4:30 daily now since she had brought home her secret case files. She just closeted herself in her room after dinner each night. During the day she quickly breezed through any minor case work she had, so she can spend all her time looking into the Yamalina case. She had already appeared in court once this week and no one had caught on to her handling two cases outside of the practice. She wasn't getting paid for either so she decided it didn't necessarily concern her employer.

She was becoming irritated with her notes. The case should be very quick and easy, but there was something about it that didn't feel right. She had evidence showing the fake entries, the checks made out and the purchases bought with the embezzled money. The whole thing just didn't add up, what was the motive? After reading about Naoko Yamalina, she had learned the scorned lover title didn't fit. Naoko was a person who didn't do things in a heat of passion. She was methodical, and had purpose. She shuffled the different papers, and came across the phone bill records when Haruhi looked at it for a minute and couldn't figure out why she had seen a number before. She highlighted it. It said restricted next to it. She had given her secretary the task of tracking down all the numbers and indentifying them there was only a single entry, all the others had been traced to appointments or businesses. She was going to figure out what this was all about, even if it was nothing. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Kashoda-san?"

"Yes, who's calling?"

"This is…Ootori Haruhi."

"Ah Ootori-sama, how can I help you?"

"You are meeting with the judge tomorrow correct?"

"Yes, we are hoping to settle this quickly, so that I can turn my attentions to more pressing matters."

"Don't settle."

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"You can call me Haruhi, and I know you have other things to do than this one thing, I want a bigger role."

"I didn't know you still had an interest…"

She cut in before he could finish. "My personal life does not interfere with what I have set out to do."

"What do you suggest?"

"I want to be lead counsel."

"But Ootori-sama!"

"Haruhi!"

"Yes ma'am, sorry. Isn't that a conflict of interest? You can't…"

"You let me worry about that. I will send you instructions in the morning. Do not let anyone suspect what we are doing!"

"Yes ma'am but if Ootori-sama asks?"

"He is busy with other things, I'm sure. Lie if you have to. Whatever you do this must go to trial, do you understand?"

"Understood." She said her goodbyes, making sure he remembered she would send instructions tomorrow.

Wednesday Morning, 9:30 am

Judge's chamber

Toyko City courthouse

The judge sat up straighter after reviewing the case, and asked if they had prepared a settlement.

Kashoda-san appeared highly uncomfortable and mustered out, "Ootori Industries is not prepared to settle, we want this to see trial."

The judge blinked and Kashoda-san appeared to twitch slightly. Normally, companies wanted such matters settled immediately, instead of being led into a costly legal process. Kashoda-san wasn't exactly sure how he would explain to Ootori Kyouya why the matter wasn't settled, since he knew he would come down and ask sometime in the future. Kyouya had a very personal interest in the case. The whole ordeal made him want to vomit from nervousness.

Kosaki, the Suoh family's lawyer who was doing the case as a favor to Tamaki, shrugged. He was getting paid either way, so he did not protest.

Before the judge could dismiss them and give the trial date and time, Kashoda-san shoved forward a piece of paper Haruhi had faxed to him this morning. It was a letter asking the judge for permission to gather supporting evidence but that this evidence would not be ready before trial, and as long as they had given a copy of all the documents to the defense attorney during trial, would it be okay to submit new evidence in court?

The judge raised her eyebrows and smiled. "It is an unusual request I shall grant it, anything else Kashoda-san?"

He steeled himself for his answer, "For the company's reputation to receive no further tarnish, Ootori Industries would like to have no media coverage present in the court room."

The judge looked over at Kosaki. "I have no objections your honor." She nodded pleased they would be done soon. "No media then. Trial will be held two weeks from today at 10 am sharp. oh, and Kashoda-san be ready please."

The gavel fell and the two attorneys exited the building. Kashoda-san walked four blocks to the nearest telephone booth.

"Yes?"

"Everything went according to plan. Alright? You'll let me know? I see. Of course. Yes, two weeks, alright then goodbye." Kashoda-san wasn't feeling so well Haruhi would not inform him about this new evidence and he wasn't sure why kind of excuse he could make to Kyouya. Playing sick was looking appealing to him.

---

It was the same day that Fuyumi was becoming worried. She decided this was all getting out of hand. Haruhi obviously hadn't been sleeping and from what she had been hearing Kyouya was being unbearable to his staff. If something didn't happen soon they both would shrivel up and die. She needed to think of a plan for these two. She hated to admit she was being a busy-body but these two were obviously not going to sort this out by themselves.

An idea struck her, and she smiled like a Cheshire cat. She immediately placed a call through to Kyouya's direct line.

"What?"

"Is that anyway to speak to a caller?"

"What do you want Fuyumi?" Testy, testy.

"I thought I would invite you over for dinner this evening."

"With Haruhi there? No thanks."

"Oh she probably won't be around, I hardly ever see her." That was as close to the truth as it came, she stayed in her room most of the time.

"You mean she is never home?" An interesting statement coming from someone who was _indifferent_. She knew he hadn't meant to ask by the long silence that followed, she also noticed the worry and jealousy underlying his tone.

"Why yes, I hardly think she even knows what the house looks like." Not really a blatant lie. "I never do see her, she does not make for a very entertaining houseguest. " She smiled mischievously even if he didn't want to come over she knew he would now just to investigate the situation.

"Do you think she's…never mind. What time did you say?"

She smiled, "Does 5 sound acceptable?"

"Well…"

"Then it's settled, I'm sure you have done enough work in the past week anyways."

"Actually…"

She cut him off, "See you then, bye." She giggled; she wished she could have seen his face. Ootori Kyouya did not get hung up on.


	17. A Dinner Plan Part 2

Chapter 17: A Dinner Plan Part 2

Fuyumi and Shinji Shido's Mansion

Wednesday Evening

Almost 5:15 p.m.

Fuyumi was starting to panic. She had already picked Haruhi up from work an hour earlier than usual. Fuyumi used the fact that Haruhi had no car or other money to manipulate her into being where she wanted at the time she wanted. Fuyumi had dealt with Haruhi's irritation by stating she wanted her to be home early for dinner. She never stated why they were having dinner early but Haruhi always looked happier at the prospect of good food, and she didn't ask.

Fuyumi was not pleased with her brother. She told him to be here at 5 o'clock. That did not mean any time after 5 p.m., it was now 5:15. She had no idea what could be keeping him, but pretty soon Haruhi would catch on to what was happening, and despite the fact that she was a house guest, Fuyumi didn't really want her sister in law mad at her. She knew Kyouya could see through her ploy, but she knew that was inevitable. He wanted to refuse at first until she had let slip that Haruhi frequently disappeared. He was always stubborn but he changed his tune soon enough.

Clarence, her English butler pulled her from her thoughts as he bellowed that "Master Kyouya," had arrived. She bit her lip hoping Haruhi hadn't heard and wouldn't hide in her room until he left. Kyouya appeared anxiously to be looking for something. Fuyumi set out tea and placed him on the loveseat. Luckily 20 minutes after some inane chatter, Haruhi answered her prayers and popped in the doorway.

"Fuyumi, do you know where there is a fax machine I could use?" Her eyes fell on Kyouya's still form and froze. Her heart beat fast in her ears. His coal colored eyes trained on hers. She stared at him looking rather dazed before pulling herself together, "I'm sorry for intruding, I didn't know you were having a family gathering. I won't disturb you." She said this stiffly but in her best host club manners.

Before she could close the door Fuyumi's voice stopped her, "Haruhi you are family. Come in we are having tea before dinner."

Haruhi flushed under Kyouya's gaze. It was unwavering. They were the eyes that captured her soul. She did not like the reminder, "Oh well I have to…"

"Non-sense Haruhi, you've worked enough today, don't be rude to our guest."

Haruhi did not like to be drawn into this. She couldn't help but feel this wasn't a casual visit, and replied dryly, "I doubt _my _husband requires my presence to visit his sister."

"HARUHI." The warning tone made her wince. She strode into the room, not very happy with the turn of events. She had way too many things to be doing with the Yamalina case. Every search was hitting a dead end without conclusion.

There was something fishy about this set up as she noticed the only seat that was empty was directly next to Kyouya. She was not afraid to see Kyouya, after all the entire affair nonsense was his fault, just thinking about it made her blood boil, she particularly didn't care to deal with her idiot of a husband right now.

Shinji seemed to eye the situation with fascination. Kyouya was staring at his wife who now sat next to him. The tea cup that was half way to his mouth and remained there longer than it needed to be. Fuyumi smiled at this while pouring Haruhi a cup of tea. The room was silent as Haruhi quietly sipped her tea and Kyouya pretended that he wasn't watching Haruhi every move out of the corner of his eye.

Fuyumi cringed when she looked at her husband. Shinji knew they were separated but she could see him starting to add up the pieces in his head. He hadn't quite figured out how Haruhi happened to showing up after Kyouya or why they seemed to be here together.

It was far too silent. The tension was mounting in the room by the second. Fuyumi desperately tried to draw the two newlyweds into conversation, but both made non-committal responses. Haruhi eventually stopped trying to make any kind of response when she figured out exactly how they had been set up and started to think about how Yamalina had gotten a reference when she hadn't finished her accounting degree?

Kyouya was also tense still making replies in his usual content manner. The casual observer could be fooled into thinking that he was serene but he was anything but. He eyed his wife with intense infatuation and was aware of her every movement. Fuyumi didn't think he realized he was moving his arm along the couch so it was almost around her.

Haruhi suddenly broke the stillness by pounding her fist into her hand and had a eureka moment. She happened to be carrying a legal pad and stole a pen off the coffee table in front of them to scribble something down. Kyouya leaned further over to see what she had written before she stuffed it in her pocket. She stood to make her excuses in order to make a phone call, when Kyouya's hand latched around her arm and dragged her down snug against him.

"Haruhi I don't think now is the time to contact the Yukaza." He smirked knowing exactly where this was heading.

"WHAT!" Fuyumi shrieked and Shinji eyed her in amazement. Fuyumi started a tirade of why they were bad and then stopped in horror. "You aren't representing them in their evil misdeeds?"

"My business with them is confidential." She glared at Kyouya with a "Thanks Asshole!" look. She was not aware he had secured her body close to his. He smiled widely at her and she thought: _the shadow king has returned_.

Fuyumi grasped on to the situation. If she could get them into a healthy argument she thought they could burst out with their feelings and get things cleared up. "Well if you can't tell us about that, what about your meeting with Suoh Tamaki tomorrow."

She whipped her head around from glaring at Kyouya to Fuyumi. She nearly knocked over her tea cup on the table.

"Please be careful with the tea set Haruhi, it was given to us by the emperor in the 18th century, I know how you get about historical items." He grinned serenely as he threatened her.

She sent him back a steely smile, "Don't worry, you can't indebt me this time, I can afford your price _sempai_."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Haruhi. One word from me and the partners may not require your services anymore." His eyes were cold. Fuyumi gasped and Shinji looked like he was enjoying a wonderful soap opera.

The argument wasn't about the tea cup anymore it was about taking their anger out on each other. The mention of Tamaki had started it. "You aren't the only one with a say in that partnership. Kent and Diamond aren't stupid enough to get rid of their best lawyer. They have one Ootori alliance, they may not need yours anymore."

"Perhaps they don't need my money either. I should take myself off and watch the whole thing tank like the titanic."

"You go right ahead I'll sink Ootori Industries, I still own the majority share of the stock." She looked stern and confident. It was an appealing mix to him. He had always liked that Haruhi was the only person able to go toe to toe with him.

"It won't be worth much, and Good riddance, it's not like I couldn't start something far better with my own money." He called her bluff with ease.

"That's right Kyouya, you can take all the riches mommy and daddy handed you and build up the world, just like any other little rich boy. You wouldn't know what it's like to struggle!" Haruhi was going on the defensive very quickly. Kyouya smirked at finding a place to prick.

"Really Haruhi, not the 'I was born poor feel sorry for me' story again. Don't you think that one's getting a bit old?"

"Why you…" Her eyes flashed and she looked ready to lunge at him. He was only half amused now. It was time for her to learn her place.

They were inches apart ready to kill each other and it was fast growing clear that if someone didn't separate them quickly they would either deck each other or have angry sex on the couch. Where there is smoke there was fire. Fuyumi realized this was not a love match gone wrong, but perhaps two souls needing to be united for the first time.

Fuyumi stood up, and cried, "Will you two stop it! It's time for dinner perhaps we can make nice with each other so I can have some peace in my day after all." She tugged Shinji along with her, who looked perturbed to be missing the fight.

Kyouya and Haruhi wouldn't look at each other; they stiffly walked together behind Fuyumi and her husband. They both silently decided to not ruin dinner and would be unfailingly polite.

The silence was deafening at the table. Haruhi appeared unaffected since she was used to doing all activities by herself for most of her life that she had forgotten the others were present. She immediately ate two helpings of dinner without realizing everyone was staring at her.

Kyouya cut into her world, "Haruhi, don't make this like the beach house incident."

She looked at her fork half way to her mouth and remembered everything that happened that night other than the crab. She, in fact, wasn't eating so much because she was upset. She was just hungry; she blamed her increased appetite with her unhappiness with her life. Some people starved themselves when they were unhappy; she seemed to want to eat more. The image of Kyouya hovered over her on a bed made her drop her fork, which clattered noisily to her plate.

Kyouya caught her preoccupation and remembered how much he had wanted her then and now. Fuyumi cleared her throat before things could get more discomfited. "So Kyouya any new acquisitions you want to discuss?"

His gaze never left his wife, "Not particularly."

"Really? What about the two things you are sliding out from underneath Tamaki Suoh?"

His gaze immediately flickered and a mask dropped over his face, "I don't intend to discuss those."

"And why ever not?"

"It's personal." Haruhi was now looking at him, and he seemed uncomfortable.

She decided to stand up to get away from the awkwardness; she had more important things to do. "Please excuse me I have some work to do."

After the dining room door closed Kyouya turned to his sister, and ignored the smirk on his brother in laws face. "Prepare me a room; I intend to keep an eye on my wife for the duration." He didn't need to explain himself, and he wouldn't if asked.

Shinji looked at Fuyumi sharply. He had connected the pieces to the puzzle. As Kyouya left he saw his sister looked weakly at her husband. She would receive her just desserts for meddling. A week of the cold shoulder might do her some good.

"Yes, I perfectly understand that not just anyone can talk to Kasanoda-san but if you could please tell him I called…"

"I am not going to bother him with such a trifle. I don't even know how you got this number!" What a snob!

Haruhi seemed perturbed as Kyouya watched from the doorway. She had her back to him as she spoke into the telephone. "I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to just ask him quickly. Please? Just take my name and number if he's not interested in returning my call he can just throw it away. Yes. Fujioka Haruhi. F-u-j-i-o-k-a, yes that's right. Thank you." She put down the handset and sighed. She turned around and saw Kyouya. She nearly fell over in fright.

He came into the room and shut the door. "You never answered my sister's question. Why are you meeting with Tamaki?"

Haruhi stared at him for a second before mimicking, "It's personal."

"Now Haruhi, you aren't being argumentative are you? If you are meeting him as a lover why not just say so." The way he calmly said it didn't fool her. She could glimpse the steel behind the provocation.

"We both know I am blunt to a fault, so if I was why wouldn't I just say so? Perhaps you are being ridiculous as usual with your fantasies."

"I can assure you, that my wife lying with another man is not one of my fantasies."

"It's not really your business Kyouya."

It was exactly the wrong thing to say. His eyes turned black with rage, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he was sputtering, that was not a good sign. "I am _your_ husband, I have rights!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes not frightened by his bellowing, "Rights he says. You haven't wanted to act like a husband, so I will not treat you like one. You can start exercising 'your rights' when you stop being an idiot."

He looked fit for murder and now stood directly in front of her, "What makes me so stupid? The fact that I don't like sharing my wife's body with other men?"

"No, you don't seem to know me at all, after all these years we have known each other. I will not defend myself to you."

"I don't know if it's because I am not a commoner but I don't share!"

"That's what this is about, isn't it! You have always thought I was nothing but a disgusting commoner. I was never good enough for you. You never wanted anything to do with me or else you wouldn't have stopped being my friend in college. I wasn't good enough then and I'm not good enough now!"

He looked at her incredulous, and then kissed her. It was a punishing kiss, there was fire, and heat, but also anger. Usually when a person is seized roughly like Haruhi was she would be fighting off her attacker not pulling him closer. She tugged at Kyouya's hair to thread her fingers through the perfectly straight locks. She raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him more thoroughly.

Once Kyouya felt her responding to him with abandon he changed the pressure of the kiss. He was delighted and made the kiss searching, claiming, soul-stealing. He picked her up so that her hips rested against his as she positioned her knees on his sides. He walked them slowly to her bed, and fell gently upon it. He moved to her throat to give them some air. She was breathing hard and fast and clutched anything she could find. The telephone ringing broke them apart.

Kyouya lifted his head to look at her and dryly said, "Morinozuka hasn't been keeping you satisfied, perhaps you should get a better lover."

This time, she pushed him away, and sat up. She felt so humiliated. Why could her body never say no to him?

"Please Leave Kyouya." She said it in a broken whispered as she turned and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Kasanoda-san has arranged a special appointment for you at 8 o'clock sharp tonight. Do not be late." The man seemed put out to be giving these instructions.

She turned around and saw that Kyouya was gone, but in his place were a set of car keys. Her car keys. She flew over to the window and looked out. There was the Ootori 6 silver Mercedes he had bought for her. She smiled even though she was upset with him.

She showered and made herself presentable for her old friend and mob boss. She wore a black cocktail dress and heels with her mother's pearls. Using her feminine wiles to her advantage would be appreciated by him. She shuffled her case files together and picked up the car keys. After a quick appraisal she deemed herself suitable. She walked down to the front door to see Kyouya standing there, hovering. He was obviously waiting for her. But as he searched her eyes he said nothing. He just stared as she walked by him and went out to get in her own car. The freedom returning was like a rush of ecstasy.

He watched her walked away as he stood stalk still in the same place. She look every inch a sexy, refined lady. "You never thought I was good enough did you?" her thoughts bounced around inside his head repeated. He didn't know what to make of it. That one had come out of left field. Hadn't she known? Was this the heart of the problem? The reason she was acting out? Did she run to another man because he could give her comfort? He couldn't fault her body's reaction to him. The way she gasped and clung to him while he made love to her spoke of wanting only him in her bed. Watching her walk out the door to meet another man nearly unhinged him.

"You didn't say anything to her did you?" His sister looked accusingly at him. Fuyumi had grilled him after receiving and earful from her husband. He continued to stare at the closed door in answer, he waited until she huffed and walked away.

He dropped himself onto his bed. He wouldn't be sleeping until he knew she had come home. The waiting would probably kill him. He had sent a few of the secret police to watch her and report to him. His sister had tried to advise him on the best course of action. She had told him to quit being an idiot and start showing that he cared about his wife. Fuyumi always thought throwing emotions around as well as flowers made everything right in the world. That was more of Tamaki's style. Somehow he knew that this whole matrimonial upset was his fault. Even if Haruhi was keeping a harem on the side it was only because he hadn't gave her a clear understanding of what footing this marriage stood on.

The fact that he had moved from dead set to 'if' she was sleeping with other man showed him a lot, and made him wonder if he even cared. Haruhi wasn't really the cheating type but everything fit into place so well. He couldn't deny the feelings behind the pictures or the fact that Mori was in love with her. Most likely if his sister hadn't screamed that he was "a stupid fuck" he wouldn't believe she swore or was so adamant about his relationship. Fuyumi had good instincts and he wanted desperately to believe her about Haruhi. He remembered the look on Haruhi's face when he told her he knew she was sleeping with Takashi. Her world had shattered. What if it was too late to repair it? Too late to repair everything? Ootori Kyouya didn't do sorry, but he just might to keep his wife.

************

She looked up at the tall walls, with the 20 guards with semi automatics trained on her heart. She would have to have been a simpleton to not be terrified. She stood there in suspense as her credentials were checked to enter the compound. She then saw him; it had been a long while. His cropped red hair swayed in the wind, and he was wearing formal business attire. He was every inch a mob boss and the masculinity he oozed was overpowering. She had never felt more than friendship for him much to his chagrin, but she suspected someone helpless and utterly feminine would be drawn to his sort. She hoped to appeal to his charming and kind side, some people never saw.

He looked annoyed, but she knew it was not at her. "Take those guns off her; is this any way to treat a special guest?" His guards looked sheepish and quickly shuffled back to their posts. He approached her smoothly like a panther to its prey. He bowed over her hand which he kissed a bit possessively. He never let her hand drop as he escorted into his private study.

"We will be able to talk alone here." She had forgotten how bold he had become the last time she had seen him. She knew he had a flock of women to do his bidding but he had always had his eye on her since Ouran. She gulped knowing what this favor might cost her, and didn't know it she could walk away from helping her stupid husband. The way he appraised her as he settled himself into a chair opposite her, made her wish she had come in sweats and an old t-shirt. It had been a long time since she had felt worried about being ravished.

She tried to sit on the edge of her chair primly, but he immediately noticed her discomfort. "Relax Haruhi, I prefer my women willing." If only that sentence could put her at ease, instead she felt naked and apprehensive.

She watched his throat work as he sipped his Saki, waiting for her to start, "I need a rather large favor, and I will need it quickly."

He seemed puzzled as he watched her, "I know how much you hate being indebted. Why not have this problem taken care of by your secret police."

She winced, he knew about Kyouya that could make things difficult, since her husband had threatened him with the same secret police, "I didn't know you knew I was an Ootori. I don't want anything…taken care of."

He laughed, "I see, but you realize I am in the information business and I have always taken a special interest in your affairs."

She ignored his comment,"I am here specifically for your expertise in information. I want everything done legal, with a traceable paper trail, nothing shady since I need to present it as evidence. I need all this in three days."

His eyes widened. He didn't exactly conduct a legal business. "That is quite a request; I assume you are having trouble on your own since you have entered into the devil's den so to speak." A quick flash of perfect white teeth increased her uneasiness. "What do you have to work with?"

She pulled out the number and the reference she couldn't trace. She told him in great detail why she didn't think this was coincidental. He knew this was no simple task. He was quiet for a minute.

"Even if I put every person in my organization on this matter, how do you expect me to uncover all this in three days? Honey, you better be worth the trouble!"

"If you can't do it just say so."

"For you Haruhi, I will do it but my price with be steep." It was a warning if not a insinuation.

"And what payment would you require?"

"Honey, you don't make enough money to fulfill this tall of an order. Besides, you know what I want. It's the same thing I have always wanted."

She flushed and shivered, "I can't! You can't ask that of me!"

"I don't see why not, word is Ootori isn't the only man to sample your charms while you've been married to him." He smirked and she felt humiliated.

She shot to her feet in anger, "I know what other people are saying about me, but I have never let another man near me since I became involved with Kyouya. Maybe not everyone believes the marriage vows they took, but I take mine seriously." She felt silly after she made this declaration. He looked slightly amused.

"There isn't much I can get out of this deal with feelings like that, but perhaps we can work this out."

She seemed appeased as she sat back down. "I would be very grateful for whatever assistance you could help me with Kasanoda-san."

"Call me Ritsu please. Perhaps I can treat this as a lesser evil for all the work this will entail. I want two dates and to make it to second base."

"WHAT! Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"That's not breaking any vows." He simply smiled menacingly. Men were like kids after a toy.

"The hell it's not! I am faithful to Kyouya! Isn't there some legal matter I can sort out for you?"

"You aren't a criminal defense attorney Haruhi. Besides, I fly low enough under the radar that I don't need to employ outside services for such things. Is it really so hard to accept someone could want something else from you other than your brain power?"

She looked mutinous, and hated feeling like a cheap trollop selling her 'goods'. She was doing this for Kyouya and she needed to remember that, no matter how badly she wanted to walk away. "Two dates, no kisses."

"You are testing my patients, two dates, and first base. I would like to at least make people think I have had all I wanted of you and more. You never know you might like it." He tried to look seductively at her, she only found it humorous.

"Two dates, one goodnight kiss. Final offer." She seethed; the man was already getting more than she wanted to give.

"You are a hard bargainer. But I'll take what I can get."  
She huffed and stood believing they had concluded business. He stood as well. He called to her before she could escape out the door.

"Tomorrow night, there is a sort of gathering of my contacts. Consider it a mob ball if you will. Wear something sexy, enough to tease my own, as well as every other man's fantasies; I want everyone to envy me for once. Remember brush up on your acting. I want you to act like I am the universe you revolve around and that no one else matters."

"Said the devil himself." She muttered this on her way out. As she walked down the corridors to her waiting vehicle she heard him laughing.

---------#########_--------

Holy cow double chapter! I couldn't stop at one so I am moving this story along. I must say I am very proud of my story so far. I already know the outcome of the next chapter but can't write that until I finish an update for initiative. I received an angry/urgent review from a fan who was a bit devastated I hadn't updated. It is very hard for me to continue that one, when no good ideas come along. Anyways thanks for sticking with me.


	18. The Telling Signs: Part 1

True Manipulation Chapter 18: Telling Signs part 1

A Coffee Shop Patio

Thursday Morning

About 10 am

He was already here. She always felt nervous in his presence. She walked towards the glass table he was seated at. Her tape recorder and paperwork clunked around in her bag. So far she had warded off a very European greeting. The thought of his lips touching her skin again almost made her break out in a cold sweat. She sat down and gathered out all her necessary supplies.

She went straight to business. She tapped the on button on the tape recorder and started, "Please state for the record your full name and how you are involved in the case in question."

She was waiting for his response when he smirked at her and bent low to speak loudly into the tape recorder microphone, "My name is Suoh Tamaki and I am the Head Dean at Ouran Academy, my father, the chairman, asked me to represent Ouran in this case."

She looked annoyed by his obvious childishness with the tape recorder but kept her voice steady, "Suoh-san, all that is needed is a normal conversational tone, if you could please back away from the tape recorder." He looked pleased that he had irritated.

"Why are you doing this Haruhi?"

"I was assigned this task after the regular depositions person elected not to take this assignment."

"Isn't your secretary Chi, in charge of depositions?"

"If we could stick to the topic at hand Suoh-san we could possibly finish sooner."

"It seems I have touched on something. Perhaps, we should explore it some more _Haruhi_."

"You will refer to me as Ootori-san at all times and after I answer this question of a personal nature you will not interrupt again. If you choose to interrupt these proceedings again I will charge you with obstruction of justice. Are we clear?"

He gritted out. "Crystal, Ootori-sama."

She ignored his honorific choice and pushed the off button on the tape recorder. "Chi did not want to meet with you after a tongue lashing she received from the real 'Ootori-sama', since you seem to illicit information out of her she is not supposed to dispense. Apparently Kyouya wasn't too pleased to have you gate crash our wedding."

"Oh I wouldn't have missed it for the world! I must try to uphold my promise to you." He smiled, a bit amused.

Haruhi was irate, why couldn't he just let it go? "I really wish you would stop ruining my chances at happiness. I know you and Miss Yamalina put those pictures of Mori and I in that tabloid. You used Kyouya's possessive nature to gain an advantage. Don't you think you have done enough damage?"

Tamaki looked slightly guilty but replied, "It's not like he cares about you. Kyouya's real love is in that steel building, he has no emotions for anyone."

The barb hit dead center. Kyouya did care a great deal for his company, but she had seen the way he was with people. He was someone else that no one could see. "I am finished with this conversation."

He smirked, "My, My Haruhi you are starting to sound defensive. It really isn't too late to come back to someone who can love you the way you deserve."

Her calm dissolved with those words. The fact that he actually thought she would come back to him after all his nastiness was ridiculous. "I have a restraining order against you. What more do you need to get the picture? I swear to Kami-san that if you try anymore stunts to ruin my already crumbling marriage I will slap you with so many lawsuits, your lawyer won't be able to keep up. It will be from everything from libel, slander, and rape. Don't push me or everything your family has worked for will go down the tubes. You have made a bad enemy out of me Tamaki Suoh, I wouldn't continue your charades."

"Rape? I never…We never…" he had turned rather sickly looking and was stuttering.

"I wouldn't try that one sempai the statute of limitations is still on my side, and even if my own reputation takes a beating I couldn't care less. I will drag you through the mud and you will never be able to resurface."

"I don't believe you…we didn't…"

"You most certainly did! I said no repeatedly but that didn't much matter, you were too drunk to care."

He turned ashen, "No I couldn't have…that party… I couldn't have…NO! That's why…That's why…"

"Yes that's right. I am done with you. If I wouldn't let you touch me at anytime afterwards what makes you think I want someone like you? Now, can we get this over with please?"

He looked so stricken by her brutal honesty that she wasn't sure he would be able to function. He nodded after a few minutes.

She tapped the on button again, "My name is Ootori Haruhi I am preceding with the deposition of Suoh Tamaki for the Ouran Academy vs. Kenshii Touya. It is now 10:13 am on the 15th of August. Please restate your name for the record please."

"Suoh Tamaki." His answers were clipped and business-like.

"Suoh-san you do not seem to have a lawyer present. Do you require Legal representation for this meeting?"

"No."

"You do realize it is your right to have a lawyer present during depositional hearings?"

"I am fully aware."

"Now Suoh-san please tell me about the agreement Ouran Academy has with its scholarship students."

The meeting went off without a hitch afterwards. Haruhi was too mad to feel sympathy for the shell of a man she left behind.

*********

She hesitantly went back to the law firm to file all the paperwork necessary with the deposition. She walked over to her personal fax machine in her office, where a new arrival spit out.

_Madame,_

_I forgot to give you the details of where to meet me._

_Forest Gardens Ball Room_

_7:00pm_

_This is a Karoke themed ball, whatever that means._

_Remember to wear something to make me drool. You never know you just like my dishonorable intentions._

_Ritsu_

She pursed her lips in annoyance and phoned her two favorites troublemakers.

"Hitachiin Studios, how may I direct your call?"

"May I speak with Hikaru or Kaoru?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"Ootori Haruhi."

"I'm sorry your name is not on their personal lists of contacts."

"What about Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Oh yes, one moment please." She shook her head. They hadn't changed her name on the list. Did everyone just think everything was the same after she had become Kyouya's?

Hikaru was sketching on his easel when his inner office phone rang. "Hai, Hai Hikaru here."

"Hikaru?" she squeaked a bit because they had been mad at each other the last time she had she saw him.

He held the phone closer and gave it rapt attention, "Haruhi?"

"Yeah, Err how have you guys been?"

"We're ok. ……Haruhi we're SORRY!"

She looked puzzled, and nearly laughed when he tried to include Kaoru in the apology. "Ehh, for what?"

"We shouldn't have gotten upset with you over Tono, it's not our business." Kaoru had been busy since her absence.

"That's ok, I forgive you."

"So why exactly did you call?"

"Can't I just call to say hello?" she sounded apprehensive even to her own ears.

"You don't do that."

She sighed, "I know, I am a bad friend."

Kaoru must have drifted in at some point. "I didn't say that, OY! Get off me Kaoru, I'm talking to her!"

She sighed loudly as they argued over the phone. "Are you guys busy tonight?"

They both stilled on the other end and answered, "Why?"

"I thought you both might miss the dress up Haruhi game." She smiled despite her irritation with the entire matter.

"Ooh, you have a party to go to?" The double answer didn't faze her anymore.

"Yes."

"Really where, maybe we will come?"

"Forest gardens ballroom?"

"Never heard of it, I don't think we were invited to that."

She could just hear them pouting over the line, "What if we had a light dinner first at 4 pm. And then we played dress up?"

"Ok, what are you looking for?" Kaoru got out a pad of paper and a pen.

She hesitated and then said, "I need something femme fatale, very sexy," she said with distaste.

"Ooh! Haruhi's got a hot date!" The two seemed filled with glee, and she couldn't help but wonder why no one was concerned she was a married woman. Men!

"Hai, Hai, so are we set for 4pm?"

"Yes."

She hung up after a few more pleasantries, and winced trying to remember for what seemed the hundredth time, that she was doing this for Kyouya. She hadn't even begun to realize why she would go to such lengths to make things right for Kyouya.

Kyouya entered the mansion at 7:30 only to be immediately stopped at the door by his sister.

"You are rather late."

"I had a business dinner; I had no reason to believe I was in such high demand here. Anyway, where's Haruhi?"

"I see. straight through the door, no greeting for your sister, just a rude remark, and where's my wife? Are you really a caveman Kyouya?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hello Fuyumi you are looking exceptionally fit today, perhaps you could tell me where I may find my lovely wife?"

"I don't know, but since you have given her car back it is difficult to keep track of her movements. Why ever did you give it back anyway?"

"It's her car, I gave it to her. It is not mine to keep."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are in love with her." She smiled thinking she had made a joke. She had seen how they danced around each other like caged animals. She had never seen two people so passionate about irritating the other.

He said nothing and pretended to move around her. Her eyes got wide. Her brother never dodged a question he believed had an obvious answer. "KYOUYA!!!!"

He delayed his response as if lost in thought with a small secret smile on his face, "Hmmn? Was there something you needed of me?"

She looked exasperated with his non-committal reply. She paused and outweighed the risks of this decision. She could not let him make a fool of himself anymore. "There is something I need you to listen too."

He looked about ready to protest but she manhandled him into a chair in the study and looked so serious; he stopped and sat quietly, waiting. She pulled out a small tape player from her desk drawer and pushed the play button.

_"Even if I put every person in my organization on this matter, how do you expect me to uncover all this in three days? Honey, you better be worth the trouble!"_ Who was talking? And what were they doing?

_"If you can't do it just say so." _Kyouya paid closer attention now that he heard his own wife's voice.

_"For you Haruhi, I will do it but my price will be steep." _

_"And what payment would you require?"_

_"Honey, you don't make enough money to fulfill this tall of an order. Besides, you know what I want. It's the same thing I have always wanted."_

_ "I can't! You can't ask that of me!" _Kyouya looked fit to kill when he heard the panic in her voice.

"_I don't see why not, word is Ootori isn't the only man to sample your charms while you've been married to him."_ Kyouya looked grim at hearing the statement as well as how the man was trying to force her into something she obviously didn't want.

"_I know what other people are saying about me, but I have never let another man near me since I became involved with Kyouya. Maybe not everyone believes the marriage vows they took, but I take mine seriously."_ Kyouya sat forward but didn't move a single muscle. His mind was whirling at a hundred times a second. He did not want to admit defeat to his own pride. This was obviously a taped conversation that was supposed to be private. She had no reason to lie if no one was supposed to hear it.

_"There isn't much I can get out of this deal with feelings like that, but perhaps we can work this out."_

_"I would be very grateful for whatever assistance you could help me with Kasanoda-san."_ Apparently Haruhi needed help with something, but what? Why hadn't she asked him?

_"Call me Ritsu please. Perhaps I can treat this as a lesser evil for all the work this will entail. I want two dates and to make it to second base." _Kyouya still hadn't moved, but his eyes noticeably darkened.

"_WHAT! Didn't you just hear what I said?"_ He smirked at Haruhi balking.

_"That's not breaking any vows." _

_"The hell it's not! I am faithful to Kyouya! Isn't there some legal matter I can sort out for you?"_ His wife was not a cheater, and had been faithful to him, and will continue to do so as long as he pulls his act together.

_"You aren't a criminal defense attorney Haruhi. Besides, I fly low enough under the radar that I don't need to employ outside services for such things. Is it really so hard to accept someone could want something else from you other than your brain power?" _Kyouya did not like how the man was playing on Haruhi's debt. He didn't want to think that any other man thought he was going to bed his wife. Kasanoda-san was not going to like retribution.

"_Two dates, no kisses."_

_"You are testing my patients, two dates, and first base. I would like to at least make people think I have had all I wanted of you and more. You never know you might like it." _Kyouya growled at the man's tone. He wanted to rip him apart.

_"Two dates, one goodnight kiss. Final offer." _

_"You are a hard bargainer. But I'll take what I can get."_

Kyouya sat very still. The tape was done playing. "How did you come by this information?" Her brother looked at a loss for more words, a startling feat, one she did not think she would have seen in her lifetime.

"I am an Ootori by birth, dear brother. I planted a bug on her clothing to find out exactly what has been going on. I could not allow you to keep deluding yourself. Haruhi is a good woman and I knew she would never lie to me. I just needed to gather proof for your sake. Didn't you know that the best things in life are the things we need to fight hardest for? Now you better go find her and get down on your hands and knees to save this marriage."

He looked a bit forlorn, "I do not know where she is."

She sighed, "Must I do all the work?" she handed him a duplicated fax. "I bugged her office fax to print out an exact copy of everything faxed to her."

"You realize all this is a bit illegal?"

"I am not planning to share any more information, but believe me there is a lot of interesting things going on in Tokyo." She would not tell her brother about any other things she had heard. Haruhi's other secrets would remain her own.

He quickly read through the memo, and crushed the paper incensed. He looked at the clock and moved like lightening to get dressed.


	19. The Telling Signs Part 2

True Manipulation: Chapter 19-- The Telling Signs Part 2

Forest Gardens Ballroom

Thursday Evening about 6:58 pm

She had arrived promptly at 6:55 and stood waiting for him on the steps leading up the grand staircase.

She had never felt so naked in her entire life. The twins called it daring, she had thought 'street corner hooker with more money than sense.' She was wearing a deep sapphire 'dress' that barely covered the tops of her thighs and butt. The dress stuck to every inch of her skin leaving it impossible to wear _any_ undergarments. The top consisted of a deep cut halter with a bow stylishly placed below her breasts to push them up, exposing quite a bit of her non-existent cleavage. She self-consciously had worn a jacket that had been insistently checked into the cloak room already. She had not wanted to reveal herself after having thrown it on. The twins had tugged her into matching blue sapphire stiletto heels that made her legs look long, but she could not walk in them. She stood there aching feet and all, waiting for him. She wanted nothing more than to get into a car and drive away. She knew she would feel like this and that is why she had the Hitachiins drive her over and take her regular clothes for safe keeping.

The twins had done an amazing job. She had two diamond dew drop earrings hanging from her lobes, as well as a horribly expensive diamond dew drop necklace the size of a pen cap. She shuddered to think that she was probably worth half a million dollars standing there. She had promised them she would return everything on the next day. They both had finished the fastenings and her makeup, standing back to admire their work, they stood still, thunderstruck. Kaoru had to slap his brother back to attention as they walked her out to the waiting car.

She smiled faintly at the one piece of jewelry that she had brought herself, which adorned her wrist. It was Kyouya's graduation gift from Ouran; a very stylish and practical, diamond tennis bracelet. The way it sparkled told her the gems were probably hand selected and that Kyouya had watched incessantly as the jeweler made it. She smiled at the memory of him presenting it to her, as the others had watched jealously. No one else had gotten her a gift knowing that she would react negatively to it. When she blushed prettily and he had that glint in his eyes, the others had all started making plans for the next graduation; they would not be left in the dust. He had kissed her temple after presenting it to her and she had accepted graciously.

She hadn't felt any bodyguards moving around her as she stood still, remembering the times Kyouya had been almost sweet to her. She sighed, she would not likely see that side of him again. She ignored all the guests trotting past her staring openly at her ensemble. Nothing could come between her and the memories, except… "Haruhi is that you?"

She snapped her attention to the man standing in front of her. His red hair tied neatly at his neck, his blue pin stripe suit declaring himself as an underworld elite. He was glancing strangely at her before reverently moving forward, and touching her arm. The soft skin gave him pause before he said, "Good god, I could eat you alive." He touched her cheek absently. Instead of preening like any other women she paled slightly under his roaming gaze.

"You're making me uncomfortable."

He swallowed thickly, "Honey, I would like to make you very uncomfortable in my bed, god in any bed!" he desperately added, his hand tightening slightly around her arm, "Tell me to take you home, demand it of me! Tell me to take you to my bed and make love to you all night! Say yes Haruhi and we will forget the whole agreement, just say yes." His whisper coiled in her body like a gun placed at her head.

Her eyes widened frightfully, "You're scaring me."

He winced, "You really know how to let a man down easy, don't you?" He looked away from her as he took her arm to lead her up the stairs. Anytime his eyes travelled over her body he glanced away in pain. He handed the guards at the door their invitation, and the announcer boomed their names as they entered through the glass doors. Everyone's eyes settled on Haruhi's, and Ritsu muttered to her so no one else would hear, "If I touch you tonight you cannot turn away or else our agreement will be null and void."

Her gaze sharpened, "I will not coo like a simpleton if I feel our 'act' gets out of hand. I will thank you to remember I am married."

"How can I forget when you constantly remind me? Smile Haruhi, people are watching."

Ritsu greeted a few people with a wave of a hand, as they stopped within the crowd to wait for the festivities to start. Haruhi noticed how grim he was standing there and pointedly said, "How would you feel if your wife had some other man all over her?"

He didn't even glance at her, "Hypothetically, if you were my wife I would lock you up so no one could ever see you."

"That's a reassuring thought." He laughed at her dry comment and quieted shortly after as the Master of Ceremonies came on to the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I would like to remind you that all weapons must be checked in and they will be given back at the end of the evening." A few people shuffled off and Ritsu mumbled something about amateurs. Haruhi was aghast, what the hell had she gotten herself into?

"I would also like to remind everyone that tonight's theme is karaoke, which means each guest must sing at least one song, focusing on a person of the hostess's choice." The man called the first few names and exited the stage, Haruhi stood deathly still.

Ritsu asked what was wrong. "I can't sing, at least not well."

"Something Fujioka Haruhi is not good at, I thought I would never see the day. Don't worry you are among the mob elite no one would dare laugh, anyone present would not hesitate to kill them."

She made no comment, and didn't look happy at all.

Ritsu mingled among the crowd pulling her along with him for over an hour. Haruhi hoped that she would never see any of these people again. She had the sneaking suspicion she had seen a couple of them at the Tokyo courthouse before.

He touched her arm to free her from her thoughts, "Haruhi would you like to sit down somewhere?"

She flushed and said, "I don't think that would be a good idea." She tried not to think of what she would be showing if she attempted sitting at all.

In the group they were standing in a certain woman kept eyeing Haruhi in distaste. Haruhi couldn't blame her since the woman's husband had been openly ogling her since they had arrived. She tried not to feel uncomfortable but the woman took the opportunity to unleash her jealousy. "Why is your dress too short, that's what happens when you shop in the children's department."

Haruhi blatantly ignored her. Her date so far had been pleasant, well as pleasant as it could be in the company of mobsters. She tried pretending she wasn't even there. She avoided the woman's eyes and focused on the stage to let her mind wander. Her thoughts turned to Kyouya and further to how she missed their lovemaking. It was not a strange or unwelcome thought after last night's encounter. A tension came over her body and she hadn't realized the topic of her thoughts had showed on her face.

The man who had stared so openly at her said, "You had better keep an eye on this one, such fire cannot be easily replaced. Best not let anyone else snap her up." His tone was light, but hinted at the opportunity of sharing that fire.

Ritsu happened to look down at her and noticed the look she had on her face. He nudged her into attention and smiled fakely as the man laughed. The man adjusted his eyes directly on Haruhi and asked, "So what's your name anyways?"

Haruhi tried to dodge the glares from the man's wife and she looked at Ritsu, "well…" he grimly looked back at her and she swiveled her head back. "Fujioka Haruhi, sir."

The man puzzled over this for an instant, "I don't know that name. Are you from a wealthy family?" He was looking at the assortment of gems she was wearing, among other things.

His wife countered, "She's probably no one you need to worry about Geri." The steel wasn't missed in her tone.

Haruhi said to the positive, "I am just a commoner sir."

He laughed at her 'joke' and Ritsu replied, "Haruhi was a scholarship student at Ouran Academy, where we both went to school." The woman looked irate at them trying to pass her off as no one. That was her strategy; she would like to at least know where the girl came from so she could have more to work with.

"That doesn't mean anything!" the viper-tongued woman shot back.

"It is not a lie." Haruhi tried to smooth things over, she was becoming offended.

The woman peered jealousy at the obvious wealth and attention she was receiving. She hadn't missed the fall exclusive dress belonging to the Hitachiin line. No one should have had this dress weeks before the release date. "I do not believe you and I will not allow you to lie to us."

Another woman in the group spoke up, "Leave her alone Marie, we don't want to bite off more than we can chew. She was warning the Italian woman not to press the subject anymore.

The advice went unheeded, "Why not? Is she afraid to tell us the truth? What is there to hide?"

The woman breathed out slowly and Haruhi contained herself, "She is politely trying not to tell you that she is married to Ootori Kyouya."

"AN OOTORI?!" Everyone in the room stopped talking. You could have heard a pin drop in the room, before the whispers started up.

The words seemed to ripple through the room, it felt like a bad omen, as people crossed themselves. The husband hissed at Ritsu, "Are you crazy? Do you have a _death wish_?" Everyone seemed to step back a bit from them. Haruhi knew they were thinking of the calculating Ootoris and their secret police. She almost grinned at how scared they seemed to be towards her husband; a good thing to know.

Ritsu seemed unfazed by the commotion, "I can take care of any trouble, I doubt he's as scary as everyone seems to think. I've met him and lived through it." Haruhi nearly laughed thinking about how their first meeting had involved a threat about using the secret police against him should he breathe a word about Haruhi's true identity. Haruhi had to admit that her husband was a scary man, but she doubted anyone had ever seen his kinder side.

No one had noticed when the object of everyone's scrutiny had arrived. Kyouya Ootori slipped into the shadows in the back of the room. He looked devastating in a black tux. The few that didn't notice him seemed to dissipate and gave him a wide berth. He searched for her and almost couldn't believe his eyes as they fell upon the vision. He had known he would never desire any woman more than her in his lifetime, but it hit him hard and fast in the gut to see her look like this tonight. There never had been anyone else for him to notice when she was in the room with him, but now he felt himself anger with primal instincts. He had noticed the many glances that fell upon his wife and knew what these men were thinking. He could not deny that he himself wanted to take her home and make wild passionate love to her. A woman should not be allowed to look so lethal. He liked to be the only one to know what lay underneath her clothing, but this dress left nothing to hide. He felt furious seeing Kasanoda Ritsu beside her, nearing preening with delight that his woman was the showpiece of the evening. She deserved better than this, she was more than a trophy to present. He didn't want to admit his jealousy or the fact that he would be proud to stand beside her as well, knowing he was the man to have a claim on her.

She was prodded to go up on stage. It was her turn to perform. She had missed the stillness in the room as more people became aware of her husband, and how she was linked to him. The announcer smiled warmly as he gazed at the alluring woman in front of him, "Are you ready to grace us with a song, enchantress?"

"I just want to get this over with." A few people laughed in the front, understanding her hesitation. The announcer whipped out the card attached to her name, and seemed to need to read the name again. He weakly read, "Mr. Ootori Kyouya." She was unfazed by the complete standstill as everyone realized this woman was linked with him in some way. Those who followed society instantly realized she was his wife. She calmly flipped through the song choices as she settled on one, and gave her cue.

The music started unfamiliarly, it was not a classic everyone knew. The guitar strummed as she started to sing.

"_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away"_

Kyouya's heart fluttered at the words. This song obviously didn't reflect their current situation. He looked over and found Ritsu staring at her with narrowed eyes. Kyouya smirked; she still had free will over her feelings. It wasn't the poor caterwauling he had come to expect, but it was slightly off-key. He felt the words wash over him, the song fit them to a tee.__

"I didnt know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
Id take you away

_  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares"_

_  
_He couldn't help but let his thoughts race as he heard her perfectly picked words. She saw through to the soul of him. Unfortunately if anyone else took her words too seriously, someone would catch on to his vulnerabilities. Kyouya guessed that most people did not know what to make of the song, most of these songs were supposed to be about family, lovers or people you hated. This soulful song was probably not what they were expecting, probably more of an "I hate you" song, if anything. Someone stepped up beside Ritsu and talked hurriedly into his ear. He looked grimly at the stage before gesturing they go into another room. Kyouya knew that this was his chance to get her alone. He still did not know what he would say to her. What would make everything alright?__

"Im sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know Ill be there  
Oh, yeah

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone"

She finished with her eyes closed thinking more about the man she was singing about than the words she had just sang. It was telling to everyone but herself. Only a fool would think she wasn't desperately in love with her husband, but Haruhi was always blind to such things. She opened her eyes and handed the microphone back to the announcer, and exited off the stage with unfamiliar grace. She reached the bottom steps to realize she was alone, and Ritsu had deserted her. She had clearly seen him during the performance, he had been less than pleased, but he did not control her thoughts or feelings. _  
_She didn't like the stares she was receiving, and was starting to feel apprehensive as she walked toward the back of the room. She felt like an outcast. She stood slightly downcast trying not to look into all the faces of people staring.  
A male hand wisped across her back and another snuck around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. She could tell immediately that this man was not her date, he was a bit too tall and slender. Her breath hitched, the move was bold. She wondered now that Ritsu was absent, if people would start descending like vultures. She twisted and looked up into the glassless eyes of Kyouya, he had no expression on his face, but his eyes told her if they were alone he would be smiling. She felt herself relax against him, and wondered when the last time she had seen him without his glasses was? He moved down to whisper in her ears, "Hello Haruhi."

"Kyouya," she said breathlessly. She knew the moment she beheld his gentle expression she would follow him over hot coals if he asked her too. The strong independent side of herself wanted to slap the newly emotional side. She sighed in contentment of being held by him, she didn't think acting more feminine would change who she was. After meeting with Tamaki the other day, she had not lost the ability to be strong.

"Thank you for the song, it was very …insightful." He kissed the skin below her ear, and she shivered. She couldn't think when he did things like that.

"Ehh…ok?" She wasn't understanding much of anything with him breathing in her ear, and stroking her sides.

"Your date is being horribly inattentive; I suppose if I stole you away he couldn't blame me with you looking like the goddess Venus this evening. It's too bad we are not alone I would be able to voice allowed all my thoughts on your appearance, worse yet, I would have showed you in private. Terribly inconvenient that we are not alone, and he will be back shortly. Perhaps a stroll in the garden is warranted, hmmn?"

She snapped out of whatever trance he held her in and looked pointedly for Ritsu. It would not be good to cause a scene. She seemed suspicious and said, "You aren't trying to host me are you _sempai_? Venus was considered perfection, which we both know I am anything but."

"Ah, I will not argue with you this evening about something so trifle." He led her through the doors on the balcony and down the steps to the patio beneath. There in the center was a lone bench next to a fountain and a vine covered archway. Haruhi couldn't help at wonder at the name "Forest Gardens Ballroom," there were no gardens just a bench and fountain. This place was certainly shady.

Kyouya caught her attention as he sat her on the bench and kneeled before her. Kyouya took her wedding set out of his pocket and fiddled with it for a minute before saying, "I may not have done things right the first time…Haruhi will you marry me…" after a long pause, he added "again?"

She stared at him for over a full minute. She looked at him weirdly as if he had just offered her a snake, "No thanks I really don't want to go through that ordeal again."

Kyouya at that second had a full Tamaki moment (the one where he becomes a shell and then turns to a pile of dust, blowing away in the wind). He stilled and did not move at all.

Haruhi looked at him oddly, sensing she had grievously wounded him, and not having any idea that this was a pretty straight forward declaration on his part. "I don't know why rich people like having huge parties all the time, they are wasteful and annoying."

Some life came back into Kyouya as his eyes flickered and he blinked. He stared at her for a minute before laughing. His laughter boomed loudly and was aimed at his own stupidity. He had forgotten her perchance to be dense.

He gathered her close and kissed her temple. Haruhi did not know what she had said, and looked puzzled before he replied, "Fair enough, I suppose getting married more than once is a bit much." He cupped her cheek and lightly drew his thumb acrossed it. He took her left hand and pushed the rings back where they rightfully belonged. "If you refer to yourself as my wife, you might as well have all the props needed." Her nibbled on her ear lobe after entwining their hands together. The act did not allow her to pull him closer, or to turn her head.

He whispered to her, "You want me to kiss you, don't you?"

Before she could whisper back her assent, their world was cut into, "As touching as this scene may be, I would like to reclaim my date."

Kyouya stood helping Haruhi up and smoothed down her dress possessively. He did so for his own as well as Kasanoda-san's benefit; nothing like getting an extra irritation in while you could. He did nothing to conceal his hostility towards the other man. No man wanted to be pleasant to another man who had been trying to get in bed with his wife.

"I assume you will have her home shortly, I don't trust these people anymore than they trust me." He didn't even wave good bye as he walked away out into the darkness. Haruhi stood staring after him before she was pulling along back inside.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries, but most people were occupied coming up with a story for what might have happened out there. The most prevalent story was that Kyouya had come to confront Haruhi and her new lover, and had been so enraged he had put the hit out on Kasanoda-san. Apparently also his 'loving' act was to throw off suspicion if Ritsu ended up dead. She rolled her eyes as she heard the murmurs. Another story took in Haruhi's flushed state and said that Kyouya had caught the two lovers in the garden, and was going to bring the secret police down on them.

People were starting to leave quickly and Ritsu said dryly, "Well at least now I get the credit for your passionate state." Haruhi felt slightly bad that her part of the deal wasn't working out so well. She had done all the things he had asked, but Kyouya showing up was not her fault. How did he know where to find her anyway?

Soon he had brought her home. At the doorstep he handed her a file. "Here's something to start on, there are some very important things to consider. The more we delve into this case the more your life is in danger, which includes anyone you are near. If you do not leave this house Fuyumi may also be in danger. You will need to get in touch with Mori-sempai, I don't trust anyone else to keep you safe. I gave you what I have so you can start the subpoena process. There is much more going on than even I realize."

She nodded her understanding, and turned to leave when he stopped her. She turned around again startled as he backed her against the door. "Do not think that I am not going to claim what is owed to me."

She sputtered indignantly, "Why tonight? There is always next time!" she tried to fight down the tremor of dismay, but knew she was trapped by her word in this agreement. She wanted nothing more than to put this off as long as possible.

"Honey, when you look like sex on a stick it makes me want to lick you all over, and you think I am going to pass this up? You should commend me instead on my restraint."

She huffed, and stood still. It was the only concession she was willing to give. He placed his hand on her cheek but there was no feeling of electricity she had known previously with Kyouya. He sealed his mouth over hers and all she felt was her lips being wetted and smashed against his own. She didn't relax and finally pushed him away when he tried to stick his tongue in her mouth.

She looked at him annoyed, and he said, "You felt nothing?" She nodded sheepishly. "I guess I will never be like Kyouya-sempai ne?" It was a sad smile he graced her with. He turned away and called over his shoulder, "I'll contact you regarding the next payment."

She stared after his car as it left. She couldn't imagine herself in danger. She absolutely would not let Fuyumi come to any harm because of her. As she entered the door to think about her options, Kyouya shut his window. He had heard more than enough. Kyouya had been left in the dark on whatever her problem was on purpose. He had nearly raced out of his room to go down and beat the other man to a pulp. He didn't care how big or gangster-like Kasanoda-san was, Ritsu would not put hands on his unwilling wife again. He especially didn't like the fact that Haruhi was now in danger, and asked another man to help her. His mind raced on and he sighed. He needed to find a way to make up for his inexcusable behavior, and unlike other women Haruhi couldn't be bought. It would take some serious effort to make her understand just how he felt about her.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Many apologies I finally kicked myself into action after realizing working on my master's degree and working nearly full time did not excuse me from my writing duties, especially since I have had a few chapters of these stories finished for a while. Hopefully the other updates will come swiftly for you. Only time will tell. Once again thank you for your continued support!


	20. A bit of Drama

True Manipulation Chapter 20: A bit of Drama

During the night between Thursday and Friday

Perhaps 2 a.m.

Kyouya stared at the ceiling, just like he had hours since she had come home. There was no way he would be able to sleep. Danger was stalking Haruhi and she didn't seem to understand those implications. Her being in danger was enough to make him not sleep for at least the next two weeks.

He knew his interference would not be appreciated. "Zin, I have something I need you to do." He spoke into the phone as his supervising guard answered.

"Anything Ootori-sama."

"I need you to find the five best and have them trail my wife, every hour of every day."

"Of course."

"I am making this your responsibility, do you understand what that means?"

"Should I fail in my duty there will be dire consequences."

"Yes, my wife's safety is being compromised, and I need to know she's safe. Assure me Zin."

"I will pick the best Sir, she will not come to harm."

"Good, get on with it." He clicked off his phone. He sighed and lay back again when he heard a strange whimpering noise come from her room. He jolted upright, and before he had time to process what he was doing, he was standing in her doorway.

As he watched her he realized his sister had been right; she was not sleeping well either. He would like to pin his hopes on their crumbling relationship being the cause, but wishful thinking never worked out in anyone's favor. She muttered and turned a lot in the sheets. He hesitated there in the doorway watching her, it would only be too easy to join her, but he understood how that would be a very bad assumption to make. He knew he should go back to his own guest room, but he could not move himself. She suddenly flipped over again and started to whimper. Despite his better judgment he found himself walking towards the bed. He could hear her mumbling something into the pillows as he drew closer.

As he crossed the room he noticed the Hitachiin dress hung up with care awaiting its return. The jewelry had been laid almost delicately along her vanity table. He was almost to the bed when he heard his name anxiously falling from her lips.

No! Kyouya! Stop no! Don't hurt him!" She was worried about him, He froze beside the bed a moment before peeling back the covers, to slide in and hold her. He immediately stopped when he saw she wore nothing but her wedding ring set and a diamond tennis bracelet he gave her for high school graduation. He was overcome but her appealing nudity and by the jewelry he had custom made for her. He remembered tricking the host club into not giving Haruhi any gifts for graduation.

_"Kyouya, you told us not to get Haruhi anything!"_

_He looked pensively at Tamaki before saying, "As you recall I only said Haruhi would not appreciate gifts that were spent with a careless amount of money. I did not say anything about spending time carefully picking out an appropriate gift." His glasses glinted evilly at being the one looked fondly upon today. He felt guilty at his ruse but she was not claimed yet, and he would be damned to miss his chance. He had loved her since her heated defense of him to his father._

_Both Hitachiin twins said, "The Shadow King" He glanced at Kaoru, who was angry as well but had enough perception to understand why he had done it. Kaoru was about as perceptive as Mori was. He must have realized this was a bold step to winning her hand…_

Kyouya was effectively pulled from his thoughts as his wife began to stir awake. He got beneath the covers swiftly so as not to truly awaken her from the cool air on her skin. He pulled her body snugly into his, and she seemed to calm when she felt his body's presence, "Kyouya," she mumbled quietly in her sleep.

He brushed a lock of her hair aside, "You are safe Haruhi, and no one will hurt you." He whispered softly so as to speak to her unconscious state. She sighed his name and he said, "Yes, I am safe too, everything is ok. Sleep now."

Moments like this felt stolen as if he had taken someone else's life. He had always had what he wanted in life, except her. He remembered many times in college that he would do everything possible to steal her away from Tamaki without tarnishing his honor. The day they broke their friendship in the hallway outside her room, Kyouya knew he had stepped over the line; had Tamaki not come when he did he wondered what might have happened that day. He had only been seconds away from pressing her into the floor and ravishing her. It still felt undeserving that here she was in his arms. She snuggled deeper into him and he ignored his own physical ache. As he stroked her hair, he felt himself nodding off; loving the feel of her sleeping in his arms, knowing at any moment she could vanish.

He awoke to Haruhi placing small kisses on his shoulder. Normally, any kind of wake up would be considered signing your own death certificate, but he enjoyed this one. Her hand stroked his bare stomach and every part of him was instantly alert. Her arm was wrapped his shoulders, as the other rested on his abdomen. He managed to hook an arm around her back and rolled her on top of him, so he could kiss her.

Haruhi was having the best dream. It did not even come close to the other times she had dreamed about Kyouya making love to her. She could feel everything and he seemed to be everywhere. She could even feel the metal of his wedding band slide over her skin. She pleased herself just thinking about since he had not once taken the band off. She was proud of herself; she was able to copy his exact smell of his custom made cologne as he kissed her neck. She moaned his name as he cupped her butt. He pushed her hips against his own sex. The reason she undoubtedly knew this was a dream was that he _never _let her be on top. Kyouya glided his hand down her back to come around and touch her intimately. The movement of his hand cupping her sex instantly jerked her awake. She blinked as Kyouya had become very still, and she gazed down into his passion glazed eyes. She gasped when she realized this was no dream and she froze in place. Kyouya had already frozen but was letting her make the next move. He watched her shocked face and had no idea she hadn't been a fully conscious party. He had enough of his brain left to know that they were not in the best spot in their relationship, and something like this could throw the whole thing.

Kyouya dropped his hands from her body. He wanted her to know it was her time to make the decision. Haruhi was too much of a coward to tell him how much she wanted to continue, instead she decided to honor the Spanish inquisition.

"Why are you here Kyouya?"

The obvious rejection from his wife stung and he said, "I heard you having a bad dream and decided I would comfort you." He had not had time to think of a good lie and he knew she would appreciate the truth much more.

"I don't remember inviting you for a sleepover," she said carelessly.

"You didn't seem to mind since you started molesting me first."

"Ehh?" She was shocked at herself, she had never reached out to someone in her sleep in her entire life, although before marrying Kyouya she never allowed anyone to sleep in her bed.

Kyouya had not taken her confusion well, he assumed since his wife looked so stricken by the thought of initiating marital relations, she most likely didn't want him making things awkward and sorting things out. He be damned if she toss him aside so carelessly after revving him up again. He rolled her off him and got out of bed. He was too angry to say anything to her and just slammed the door shut between the suites.

Haruhi was puzzled by his behavior, she was still in inner mind theatre and was trying to get a grasp on what had happened, but she had the strangest feeling like she should apologize to him.

She shrugged got up as well, trying to ignore her physical aches of unsatisfied pleasure. She dressed and went into work after thanking Fuyumi for her hospitality. She may have lied a little bit to the sweet woman by telling her she was going home, but this was the last of her worries. Fuyumi got a knowing gleam in her eye and said she would arrange for all of Haruhi's clothes to be transferred back to her house. Haruhi reasoned that as long as Fuyumi was safe she didn't mind any hassles in getting clothing. The office now being equipped with any and all her needs would suit perfectly for a temporary home again.

She sat at her desk and thought of her old friend, she dialed him quickly.

"Ah?"

"Mori-Sempai?"

"Haru."

"Err, I need some help"

"…"

"I can't really tell you the specifics but I wondered if you wanted to spend some extensive tiem with me?"

"Hai." He sounded as excited as Mori could be.

"You would have to be my constant companion." She was warning him about the nature of their time together.

He paused for a second and said, "Is someone hurting you?" she caught the hint of steel beneath the reply.

"Not yet," she said bluntly.

He ssemed to catch on quickly, "Meet me and Mitskuni for lunch."

"Where?"

"Same place, about 1."

"Ok." He told her he was busy and would see her later in half the words. She could hear a phone ringing in the background as he hung up with her.

She met them for lunch 5 minutes early. Strangely they sat in seats this time rather than their regular booth. Huni immediately distracted her as soon as she sat down, telling about his gym and bakery. Apparently from his mile-a-minute chatter she had deduced that there had been incease in gym memberships after word had got out that his bakery was the best in town. Most people were gluttons and needed to attend the gym complex next door to work off the sweets.

She was so wrapped up in the story that she almost hadn't noticed the chair move beside her. Kyouya sat down and apologized for being late. She tensed instantly waiting for Kyouya and Mori to spring at each other like wild dogs. Her gaze flicked between the two and they showed no signs of tension whatsoever. She started sneaking covert glances at them suspiciously. Huni kept trying to pull her back into his stories but she was caught in between. Her attention refocused when the waiter arrived to take their orders. She got sucked back in to Huni's chatter and a few photos were taken as per usual when Tokyo's elite came out to dine. Kyouya's hand found hers under the table and he entwined her fingers with his. She was never jolted at this action. Was Kyouya PMS-ing? In the last couple of weeks he has been sniping at her at every chance possible and now he acts adoringly and has a strange glow in his eyes when he looks at her. Was a public scene he was trying to avoid after the bad press he had receive over losing the "fight" at the mall. The media had loved that, Toyko richest tycoon falls on his ass and tries to pick a fight with the nation's kendo champion. She couldn't quite put the feeling out of her mind that something was not right here. She didn't have time to voice any questions, when an unexpected visitor arrived at their table.

Cameras went wild when a noted figure stepped up into her view, "I'm a little hurt no one invited me."

Kyouya appeared casual but she could feel his grip tighten on her hand as she stared up at Naoko Yamalina. He spoke candidly, "I can't imagine what you are thinking? Perhaps, we should discuss this where we have no witnesses." He smiled cordially but Naoko seemed to shiver in terror. He smiled cordially as he rose to his feet, anyone who couldn't hear the conversation would think this was a friendly chat.

Naoko seemed to steel herself, "I'm not going anywhere with you, I came to speak with your _glorious_ wife."

Kyouya's mouth thinned in anger, her grasped her tightly by the arm and marched her outside, not caring a damn anymore what the scene looked like. Haruhi non-chalently stood as well and said she needed to use the bathroom. Any idiot would have known what she was up to but they both nodded and went back to discussing sweets as if nothing special had occurred.

Haruhi slipped out a back door of the dining area and saw Kyouya take her into a deserted alley. Haruhi followed quickly behind but stopped so she was able to peer around the corner to observe what was happening. She couldn't very well have her key witness suddenly 'disappear'.

They stopped a good distance downed when he wheeled around on her, "What the HELL are you doing here?" Haruhi in all her time of dealing with Kyouya had never seen him quite this angry, or take that tone with anyone. The only time that came close was when he had seen her wedding set drop on the floor out of her purse with Tamaki's invitation. She shivered in horror at the memory.

Naoko seemed composed, "Like I said before you gorilla-ed me out here. I have a message for your wife."

"That's just too bad; you won't see her anytime soon."

"So protective over your precious wife Kyouya, how strange. Are you really afraid of what I have to tell her?"

He smiled and shrugged in a casual manner, "Haruhi understands better than anyone, the type of man I am." It was a very telling statement. Haruhi knew him better than any person on earth, he was not afraid of who he was or had been.

"Ah well perhaps she won't mind sharing, she does seem to do that so well in your relationship." Before Kyouya could be clued in on the switch in topic she kissed him. He shoved her away hard.

"You were never that much of a distraction, and believe me after all this time you are the last person on earth I could ever want. Do not try to compare anything, you will find yourself lacking. So don't pull any bullshit what are you here to tell her?"

Haruhi heart was in her throat as she watched the exchange. She smiled happily at Kyouya's pushing the beautiful woman away. She had never doubted his loyalty, as he had doubted her own. Naoko seemed to be talking lower and before she could get closer to find out what was going on her phone rang. She snapped back around the corner out of sight. She looked at the borrowed phone's caller idea and picked it up quickly, "This had better be important."

She listened a few seconds, "YOU want me to jury pick NOW?"

"Ok, Ok, think affluence. Doctors, lawyers; people who are very rational based and can't be swayed by emotion. Please try for all men if possible, they are going to try to play on any woman's emotions."

"Yes, Yes one week I know. I'll be ready bye!" she quickly peered back around the corner, they were still arguing heatedly.

"You better stay the hell away from us, or I will have you taken care of." Haruhi's eyes bugged, thiose were promising words, not threats. Naoko looked unfazed and was about to say seomthing when Haruhi walked out into sight. She knew that she needed to intervene before this go tany worse.

"Just give the message and go."

Naoko faced her looking somewhat relieved, "I quote, 'whatever you are looking for will lead you into a devil's den, watch your step or you will fall." Naoko hurried away out into the light. Haruhi stopped Kyouya from going after her with a hand on his arm.

Haruhi understood the message to be a threat; Kyouya slowly got that feeling and seemed to want to go after her. He got in Haruhi's face, "I want to know what the fuck is going on!"

Haruhi tried not to be scared at his tone, "I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

Playing dumb was much safer for both of them, but he seemed to know more than she wanted him to, "Damn it Haruhi! I have ears, I know Kasanoda-san is hanging some kind of debt over your head, and now Naoko Yamalina has something to do with it..." She cringed as she hoped he didn't catch on to that particular element. "Is this something to do with the mob, is someone threatening your father? Why didn't you come to me?" She almost sighed in relief at this conclusion.

"This isn't your problem, I need to do this myself."

You're not doing anything by yourself. I take my vows pretty damn seriously and when you're in trouble, its my job to make it better."

She seemed puzzled by his response, "I'm pretty sure there wasn't anything said like, "I Ootori Kyouya have soul responsibility of fixing Haruhi's problems!"

His face seemed to be covered in a hard mask, "How would you know you shook through the entire ceremony and I'm pretty sure you didn't even listen to anything that was said."

"I was nervous!"

"Sure you were, I was nervous you were going to bolt out of there at any moment, I'm actually surprised you didn't run back to tamaki before it was too late."

That was a low blow if she had ever heard one, she didn't think about the careless words she threw out, "According to him it's not too late."

Kyouya smirked, unangered by her taunt. He weeved himself closer so he was only inches from her face, "Ah but you see it is too late, I don't intend to share my wife with anyone."

"You don't own me!"

He put his hands on her waist, "Oh but you are wrong, I own you like you own every part of me." He kissed her smoothly, leaving no room for protest. Her body had no fighting mechanism for this. She weaved her hands through his hair and pulled him closer to her. He backed her up against the brick wall and his hands feverishly moved everywhere memorizing her shape. He tried to pull his mouth away, but she ensnared him by sucking his tongue onto her mouth. She was more passionate than he had ever seen her before. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline from fighting with him, but her body was signaling that she wanted him now. He pressed her harder into the wall as she pushed her leg around one hip, and he helped her with the other one. He kept an arm under the butt to keep her anchored into him. He was seated securely between her thighs and was able to stop kissing her to focus on that spot on her neck. She gave a little cry in her throat and she pushed herself into him.

"Kyouya what are you doing?" She seemed perplexed how they ended up this way.

He sucked a little harder causing her the gasp and arch into him, "I thought we would skip to the making up part since we are always in sync with that."

"I'm still angry at you," she whispered before moaning as he started teasing her breasts through her shirt. Her skirt fluttered around his arm teasingly. He could feel the heat from her underwear against his erection. He moaned throatily.

"That's ok with me, as long as it doesn't get in the way of the enjoyment." She sighed at his statement and then laughed. He kissed her again as he fondled her breasts. He was moving his hips into her every time she arched creating the most delicious sounds. He kissed her harder in order to quiet the sounds. Her little hands came down to his belt buckle. A throat clearing seemed to startle them both, Kyouya nearing dropped her.

Mori grinned like an idiot seeing the two flustered lovers. "Should have waited, food's here. Mitskuni was impatient."

He wheeled around and immediately went back to the restaurant. Kyouya groaned and stepped away from the wall. He tried to move her to slide down his body. Her legs would not unclamp from his hips. She was trembling uncontrollably. "Kyouya" she said unsteadily arching into him. The arch was hard to maintain now that she didn't have the wall's support.

"Haruhi we can't…Don't do that!" He pressed himself involuntarily against her.

"We are in public!" she seemed not to hear him. "Please Kyouya?" she seemed to rasp.

He was floored, the last time anyone had spotted them in a compromising position she turned to ice and wouldn't let him near her. Now it didn't look like anything would stop her.

"Haruhi I don't think…"

"Please don't make me beg Kyouya." This seemed to snap his control. He pushed her back into the wall.

"My wife begs for nothing." He kissed her hard and arched his only body in her sex. His other hand found a way under her skirt. "How far are you?"He watched her eyes intently. He pulled her underwear off slightly, he moved a finger into her and his thumb to her pleasure spot. She felt his finger inside her and grpund wildly into his hand. "OH Yes" she moaned.

Her pumped a second finger inside her and rubbed her vigorously, "God yes Kyouya." He got into a rhythm and sucked on her ear. He whispered things no lady would ever admit to hearing. Hardly seconds later, he felt her clamp on to his fingers and he kissed her hard stifling her scream. He gently set her down on shaky legs, before taking handkerchief from his pocket to clean his hand. He threw the stained cloth out seconds later while Haruhi was trying to recover against the wall. She glowed pleasantly and smiled at him before realizing he had no pleasure from such a union. "Kyouya?" she said unsteadily as she appeared in front of him. Touching his arm caused him to flinch and back away from as if she touched him with a live wire.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be fine."

"But Kyouya I can…" Her hand smoothed across his stomach.

"No." He said this firmly and moved them back towards the restaurant. His hair look mussed and she glowed like a Christmas tree. He stopped before the door, "Could you have my lunch brought to the tower?" He seemed to be itching to get away from the cameras and her after glow. He deserved more than this punishment.

She nodded looking guilty. He leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Don't worry about it, and there is always next time right?"

She nodded happily before going into the restaurant. They all ate in silence. There was no remark made as to why Haruhi appeared two minutes after Mori had come back to the restaurant, or where Kyouya went. Her and Mori agreed to go to her office, so he could "spend time with her." The glowing Haruhi nearly floated there while Mori walked silently behind her.

)))))))))))(99999999999

Long chapter unedited, ignore mistakes. Enjoy!


	21. Intrusion

True Manipulation: Chapter 21 Intrusion

Friday after Lunch

Ootori, Kent & Diamond Law Offices

The only person who seemed really happy about this new arrangement was Chi, Haruhi's Secretary. She and Mori sat outside Haruhi's office working silently in between Chi's giggles. Chi was more than overwhelmed to meet another of Haruhi's old school acquaintances; she hadn't believed that Haruhi had known Mori at all until they walked in together. The idea of the Morinozuka Takashi haunting the outside of his "lover's" office was by far the best thing that could happen to chi, hence the giggle fits every few minutes. Haruhi had closed the door and tried to ignore them.

She looked down at her papers again. The reference given about Naoko Yamalina was given by someone of high clearance, and the notes said that each person was very hasty resist all interviews. The woman never gained her accounting degree and promptly dropped out of college in her junior year to take up with an unknown dark haired boyfriend. Haruhi's phone rang while she was looking at who the mystery number might have belonged to.

"Ootori Haruhi?"

"Ah Hello, this is justice Yen with the Japanese Bar Association."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I am calling to inform you that there has been a claim brought against you for disbarment."

"Eh…What!"

"There has been an allegation made regarding a recent case versus Ouran Academy. The judicial panel with investigate the claim, but it is our duty to inform the involved parties. Please do not be alarmed, we will be deciding on this matter at a later time during the week."

The dial tone clicked in her ears as she felt hysteria grip her. Haruhi felt her nerves set afire as she realized Tamaki must have called about her after having his deposition taken. She saw purple, because red was a mild color in comparison. The last time she had seen him he had been so dejected and ashamed, is this how a person bounces back? Haruhi thought about Naoko's opportune moment to show up to lunch that day. Were they really in league together? Her heart started pounding and she wasn't able to breathe. He would really do this to her, take away her dream? This was the last thought she had before she fell out of her chair in a faint and awoke to Mori slapping her face.

He saw her eyes open, "Why are you sleeping on the floor Haru?"

"Eh?"

"Are you ill?" Chi sighed in the background over Mori's thoughtful actions and remarks.

She looked at him strangely, "No?" Her thoughts started to fit together a little better. "Did I faint?" The two people staring at her nodded. She felt decidedly fragile in that moment, and vulnerable. She had eaten lunch today, and there was nothing wrong with her, as far as she knew. She was becoming a stereotypical female; getting hysterical, instead of staying calm and collected. When she remembered why she had been so upset she could feel the anger rekindling in her.

Chi looked undecided on what she had come in to tell her before she screamed bloody murder at seeing her boss conked out next to her desk. "Yes, Chi?"

"Err The Tokyo Times called to set up an interview with you." She all but squeaked.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No Ma'am." She said nothing else and kept looking at Haruhi.

"What the hell else could go wrong today? Do you have anything useful to tell me?" Haruhi was becoming very clipped and angered by her secretary.

"Err; you might want to check your fax machine."

Haruhi flew to her feet, she didn't want anyone to find out about the Yamalina case, and hopefully Ritsu hadn't sent her anything. She walked slowly over to the machine ignoring Mori's concerned stare. She picked up the top sheet.

_You've won. Consider my challenge withdrawn. Be happy Haruhi._

_p.s. If the terms do not meet your approval, send me whatever you want and I will give it to you._

_With all My Love,_

_Suoh Tamaki_

She picked up the stack of documents off the tray and nearly dropped them as she read through the contents. This was mind boggling! One minute he wants disbarment, and the next he is handing out a very generous settlement. She felt victory, but it felt so empty.

She walked along the boulevard towards the Tokyo Times. Mori had tried to insist they take a car, but Haruhi wanted to walk. She needed the fresh air, and didn't have a care in the world. What was the use worrying about disbarment, she had done absolutely nothing unprofessional or against the rules of conduct for the Japanese Bar Association. Lawyers got motions for disbarment filed against them for spite all the time. Although this was her first motion she was still relatively new to the profession. She could not fault her work; she had gotten that young man back into Ouran after his father had passed away. The school was willing to provide counseling and tutoring to ensure the scholarship remained intact. She needed to keep putting one foot in front of the other in order to face her trial case head on. It seemed so surreal to think she would be facing a judge in about a week's time. Kashoda-san had called her to tell her they didn't get many decent jury picks, but had gotten the female judge who liked Haruhi so much. Haruhi smiled thinking that not much could slow her down at this point.

They had finally reached the front office of The Tokyo Times and Haruhi was asked to wait in the lobby. She was later escorted to the V.I.P rooms upstairs instead of the smelly cubicles she was used to. No one commented on the presence of Morinozuka beside her. She could tell the young secretary who had led them to the room wanted to ask very badly. Chi had phoned ahead briefing the reporter on what exactly she would talk about. Most papers were dying to even glimpse her let alone get an interview on such a high profile case. The name Ootori rippled through the establishment as soon as she approached the receptionist. Judging by the room she was going to be interviewed in, being Kyouya's wife had a few extra added bonuses. She smiled just thinking about him. For a man noted to be ruthless and a selfish money making fiend, she wondered if anyone would believe him to be a jealous and overzealous lover.

A young woman walked in with a tape recorder and a notebook. She smiled politely and said, "Ahh, Mrs. Ootori Good Afternoon! I hope you don't mind that I will be tape recording this. It helps me to be more accurate in my quotes and story."

"Of course, no problem." The young woman did not even acknowledge Mori's presence. It would seem that she was specifically told to focus on the interview, and avoid the tabloid gossiping.

"I am here to interview you about the Ouran case. I will contact the Kenshii's for comment after our interview, as to avoid any misinformation. Can you tell me the status of this case?"

"Yes, I have contacted the family and they have decided with my counsel to settle out of court. The suit took place when Kenshii Touya was asked to leave Ouran for falling into the #2 spot in his grades recently after his father had passed away. The school has agreed to provide any counseling or tutoring to him for a full year to regain his #1 spot and keep within the contract of a scholarship student."

Haruhi mused in her thoughts after such a smooth interview. She talked only about this case, there was no one pressuring her about what she was working on or whether she had any inside information they could use.

Mori had been slightly edgy all day since she had fainted. She was embarrassed about the incident and did not want to even think about seeing anyone. She assured him in her commoner wisdom that sometimes people get overwhelmed and take a little nap on the floor. He didn't believe her, but didn't force her to go anywhere. Haruhi assured Mori that she did not need a babysitter and that while the building was locked up, he could go home and sleep in his own bed. He grudging allowed himself to be dismissed after a heated argument about who knew what was best for Haruhi. He made her promise to call him in case she got any weird feelings. Mori did not want to mention the 5 Ootori secret police that had been following their every move. He didn't think she would appreciate Kyouya's interference. Haruhi should be relatively safe with them watching her.

Kyouya typed a quick email that arrived in her inbox at about 11:30.

_Haruhi,_

_I wanted you to know my office is much more comfortable than yours if you are so intent on doing work this evening. It also provides my refreshing company, just in case you didn't want to sleep next to just your computer._

_Kyouya_

How the hell did he know where she was? Perhaps Fuyumi had called to see what had become of the two 'star-crossed lovers' and Kyouya had known she wasn't home. Fuyumi must have confided to him about how she had been sleeping in her office. She stared at the screen with a pleased smile on her face. It had been quite awhile since she had been able to sleep next her husband, if sleep was what he really had in mind. She looked down at all the papers piled around her room. There was no way she was going to bring the Yamalina case anywhere near Kyouya, and she had committed herself to working on it, until it made sense to her. As far as she could tell Naoko had dropped out of college in her junior year before completing her degree in accounting. She had met a man that was always in the shadows and wanted privacy no matter what. A man who had been involved in all sorts of corporate espionage against Ootori Industries. Whoever this man was wanted to make sure Kyouya and the company failed at all costs. Naoko had been his tool to getting all kinds of financial information. Somehow Haruhi could tell this man was using Naoko since she was obviously not the brains behind the operation. Even though Yamalina was fairly intelligent, the level of corporate espionage conducted signified her as pawn and not a mastermind. She knew what to weaken, but Kyouya had gotten back a hold of the entire thing in about 2 weeks. Any decent spy could keep things under wraps for months. Whatever had happened someone was trying to cover up something much more sinister than a 3 million dollar shopping spree.

The years in between were puzzling Haruhi more than anything. It had been a good 5 years since Naoko had left college to be with this mystery man. She did not focus on the man's identity knowing that there were too many enemies in Ootori Kyouya's ledgers than were able to be investigated. It was easier to look into every aspect of Yamalina's life since she wasn't as tricky to figure out. Haruhi had been trying to create a psychological profile to see where Yamalina wouldn't think to safeguard information. Haruhi had gathered all the receipts from the 3 million dollar accounting 'error'. Any good defense attorney would play on the fact that Naoko never finished her degree and had been given a responsibility she couldn't handle. If there was one thing she had learned about Naoko is that she was not truly in love with Ootori Kyouya it was a bit of subterfuge, any statements about herself or Kyouya were fueled by how easily he had tossed her out of his life.

Yamalina was methodical and very meticulous, a natural planner. Haruhi could not look at the purchases made in haste after 3 million dollars was misplaced and think it was a set up. Psychologically speaking Naoko Yamalina was not impulsive, but her defense was riding on Kyouya's relationship with her and her lack of credentials. Kyouya had always had the ability to turn anything he touched into gold, but this showed Haruhi that Yamalina had researched her target very well. She understood what he desired in a woman, glancing at her picture from her company profile she couldn't help look at the illusion the woman had created. She had dyed her naturally auburn hair a deep brown, and wore colored contacts to make her eyes appear brown as well (A/N Hmmn?). Naoko Yamalina also wore a thick set of 'reading glasses'. In interviews it was stated she wore drab clothing and acted surly most of the time. When she considered the vivacious women with blue eyes on Tamaki's arm at her own wedding she knew that every element of her position at Ootori Industries was planned. The alarming question was why?

This still wasn't making sense. She glanced at her computer screen where Kyouya's email was present and decided to respond back.

_Sorry I have other plans that include work, not play. Haruhi_

She sent it and nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi?"

She recognized the caller, it was Ritsu. "Yes?"

"We'll be finished tomorrow morning. Is Mori there with you I wanted to speak to him briefly."

"No I sent him home a while ago, I'm sure…."

"WHAT! HARUHI! You need to call him back immediately. You can't trust anyone, even the Ootori Secret Police. Not all of them follow Kyouya's orders. When he gets there make sure he calls me!"

"Do you think Kyouya is in danger?" She sounded worried.

"Haruhi, the first thing I say to you is that you aren't safe by yourself and you are already thinking about your husband's welfare? No, don't say it. He is the luckiest bastard alive! To answer your question, as long as he is kept in the dark he should be ok. You need to be extra careful this person had amazing reach, make sure to stay near Mori at all times, sempai will keep you safe. Trust no one else."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, but I can not tell you over the phone. I must meet with you tomorrow morning, perhaps we can have breakfast?"

"Alright." She was puzzled and didn't understand why he was trying to worry her.

"I will come and get you, do you understand, you are absolutely not to take public transportation. Watch your back Haruhi, he will be out for blood." He hung up after the morbid statement, and she didn't understand why he was freaking out.

She called Mori because she promised she would call him back to the office. She told him Ritsu wanted to speak with him and that she guessed she needed a 24 hour nanny.

As soon as she had hung up with him, she heard a noise in the hallway outside her office. It was a strange time for the building security to be doing any checks, but she shrugged it off. All the power went out in her office. She picked up the phone to dial down to the security desk but the phone had no dial tone. Her laptop glowed on its battery, but she felt immediately in danger. There was no storm or reason for everything to not be working. She tensed, as the sounds in the hallway were getting louder. Her heart started beating rapidly and she saw an instant message box pop up on her screen from Kyouya.

_R u really going to turn me down for the night?_

The sounds were deliberate, the person outside in the hallway wanted her to know of their presence. She had locked her door but didn't feel safe inside her 8th story office. Mori wouldn't be here for another 10 minutes. She didn't have a cell phone and had no other way to get help. Against her better judgment she hid under her desk and typed back quickly to Kyouya.

_Kyouya someone's here in my office. There is no power and I am getting scared. What should I do?  
_ She heard her door unlock and pop open by force. She stopped breathing and closed the lid on her laptop to drown out any light. The heavy footfalls moved inside her office, they were not quiet but purposeful. She felt herself shaking and didn't think anyone would make it here in time to rescue her. It was the first time in her life she was actually terrified. Security would never enter a room, they just checked the hallways and went back downstairs to watch TV. Whomever this was, was looking for something.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Fujioka." When she didn't move or respond she heard her file boxes on the table overturn and clunk onto the floor. She denied herself the pleasure of screaming. The papers scattered all over the floor as he became more violent with her things.

The man chuckled and drawled, "Come out and play madame lawyer." There was absolutely no way she was getting out from under her desk. She thought about Kyouya in her last moments. She should never had contacted him about this, he could come in and get killed by this maniac as well. It couldn't have been more than a minute in which she had prayed heavily for her life and Kyouya's. The man's feet appeared in front of her under the desk. She had stopped breathing and was afraid she would faint again. He was bending down to look under the desk and saw her.

"Ahh I have you now Fujioka." She saw a flash of silver metal before a definite ping sound was heard. The man collapsed at her feet. His eyes stared up unseeing into her own. She shrieked bloody murder before she heard shouting and a lot of movement.

"Get the hell out of my Way!" Kyouya's voice reached her as if in a tunnel.

"We need to clear the building sir, you can not go in there."

"Fuck you thats my wife in there!"

"What do you mean you fired? Fired at what?! MY WIFE IS IN THERE AND YOU ARE SHOOTING IN THE DARK!" A body thudding to the ground was heard next.

She was staring at the corpse in front of her. She heard footsteps slowly walk into the room, and a distant sound of sobbing.

A soft spoken, "Haruhi?" met her ears next.

She couldn't speak or move. The dead man's body was almost touching her. She felt wet through her clothes and was barely able to speak her husband's name. He must have understood her because he was around the desk in a flash. As he kicked the body away from her she realized she was the one sobbing. Kyouya tugged her out from under the desk into his chest, holding her tightly. Kyouya shuddered as he saw the long stiletto knife on the floor. She had missed death by seconds. She was shaking so hard he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

She finally felt safe and promptly allowed herself to faint. Kyouya was cold as Antarctica the way he gave out orders. "Take care of this. Make sure his body is taken care of and clean up the blood. Touch nothing else do you understand me? I will speak with all of you about this breach later."

Mori had picked the misfortune to come out of the stairwell at the same time Kyouya had pushed the elevator button. The power had been turned back on and he was waiting for the elevator to reach this floor, He saw Mori and went ballistic. "And Where the fuck were you? She was almost killed!"

Mori said nothing but paled considerably.

"He didn't know" Haruhi must have come to while he questioned Mori's safety standards.

Kyouya pretended he hadn't heard her. "I'm glad someone is taking this seriously."

His scathing comment made Haruhi slightly irritated since she had brushed off her own security, "Stop it. Kyouya"

He looked down at her pained and furious. His eyes were a stormy black. "I'll be in touch with you Sempai."

Neither person spoke when the elevator arrived and took Haruhi and Kyouya downstairs. Haruhi didn't ask where they were going she since she knew by looking at him not to question him or his sanity by this point. He kept carrying her until they were outside in front of her old brown Honda civic. Why they had her old car here she wasn't going to ask. Tachibana was getting out of the driver's seat and stopped moving altogether when he saw Kyouya.

"Kyouya?" She whispered suddenly unable to stop herself. She was dizzy and sweating profusely.

He looked grimly down at her, "I can't talk to you right now." He refused to put her down, and when Tachibana still hadn't moved, he hissed at him, "Open the door Idiot."

The Head of the Ootori Secret Police was propelled into action and opened the passenger door so Kyouya could put the semi-conscious Haruhi into the seat. He buckled her in and closed the door.

"I want to know what the hell is going on. My wife was almost killed by one of our own. Shake the ranks. Find out who is loyal and get rid of the rest. No one hurts my family without paying. You never saw me or Haruhi leave, understand? You don't know where we are going and Tachibana god save you and your loved ones if anything happens to her again."

He tried not to flinch in front of the demon lord Kyouya. He was even more frightening in his blood covered shirt. "Understood Kyouya-sama."

Kyouya got into the driver's side and drove away in a hurry. He tried to focus on the road and not on what could have happened to his wife. He wasn't sure if she was still in shock so he cranked the heat in the car.

"Kyouya, where are we going?"

"We are removing ourselves from the spot light."

"Ehh?" He was stiff and cold, and refused to look at her. He gripped the wheel tightly and focused on the road. She touched his arm and he flinched away from her touch. She took her hand back and noticed the blood on his button up shirt.

"My God Kyouya! There's blood on your shirt!"

He looked grim at being reminded and said, "that is the least of my worries." He wasn't going to admit to her that she was covered in blood and that by carrying her he had gotten the dead man's disgusting fluids on his shirt.

Haruhi was nearly hysterical with worry thinking he had gotten hurt. Before she could prod him, he gave her a look that told her to sit down, and shut up. She said nothing as they travelled for the next hour.

He pulled into a weed filled drive and parked the car away from the main driveway. It was now hidden under trees as they soundlessly made their way to the front door. She had no idea how he could see anything, with all the construction equipment and rubble in the way. He moved stealthy through the door and turning 5 bolt locks behind them. He left her in the hallway to seek out a source of light. She had the feeling she had been here before. The walls looked the same as one of Tamaki's hot spring resorts. She was a bit confused about her surroundings and why they were the only two people out here. She heard additional windows and doors being locked up tight. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she just wanted to drink herself into a stupor and rid herself of this nightmare she was living.

He took her by the hand and moved them through the darkened hallways and finally into a windowless en-suite. Kyouya moved around the pitch black room and found a candle to light. Kyouya had not turned back to her. He took a few shuddering breaths before turning to her. He walked slowly towards her and took both of her arms to better inspect her. "Are you hurt at all?"

She was puzzled by this, They had left the bloody scene in her office over an hour ago and he was asking her now? "I don't think so."

His gaze swept over her body and tensed. "We need to get you out those clothes."

"I really don't feel up to that." She blinked, and couldn't believe he was thinking about _that_ after she had nearly been killed. She knew he was always ready for sex, but jeez. As she stood there he seemed to take initiative and start to unbutton her shirt thinking she was still in shock.

She started to protest, and he looked down at her. "What? I'll mine off first if it makes you feel better." He tried not to make any sudden movements. He pulled off his shirt, leaving his torso bare. As he started unbuttoning his pants, she said his name timidly. She appreciated the wonderful view but didn't think she could really enjoy the moment.

He stopped moving altogether, and said, "We are just getting out of these clothes and then into the shower."

"Why?"

"Haruhi…your covered in blood." He looked at her pointedly as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I …What?" She looked down and saw her pants were a wet crimson color all the way to her knees. There was spatter all over her blouse of blood and less identifiable things.

She made a strangled noise and ran straight for the bathroom. When she had thrown up all of her stomach contents. She muttered his name as she rested her head on the edge of the toilet. She was shaking. He helped her up gingerly and held her closely for awhile. "Its ok, you're ok. No one will hurt you."

She took a deep breath and stated, "I have another person's bodily tissues and blood on my clothes."

He rubbed her arms in a soothing manner and said, "take them off and we can get a shower going, and it will be all better."

"It's not going to be all better, someone is trying to kill me!"

"I am aware of that." It was clipped and he tried to sound calm, but there was ice etching his tone.

She surged on in self-pity,  
"I shouldn't have gotten you involved. Don't you understand? You are now in danger because you are currently breathing the same air as me."

"I don't care about that."

"You should! I will not put you in danger, just to save my own ass."

"What the HELL is the matter with you?" he thundered, "You are the most important thing, the only thing that matters. I have nothing of value without you. Not cars, or airplanes, or all the houses. Nothing!"

Haruhi blinked, "I'm glad you understand not to value material things."

He turned purple with anger and swore a blue streak. He grabbed her and made her look him in the eye, before he claimed her lips, before forcing himself away. "if you know what's good for you, you would take off those god damn clothes before I strangle you."

She blinked and looked at him strangely as he started testing the taps for a shower. What was he so worked up about?

She did as she was asked and discarded her clothing without a second thought. She looked disgustedly at her legs. They were dyed a red color from her soaked clothes.

Kyouya came back to her nude to usher her into the shower. "I'm sorry Haruhi, I shouldn't be angry at you. You have had a tramtic experience, but I hate knowing someone wants to hurt you. I was absolutely terrified as I sprinted those 4 blocks to your office building. I want you to understand that it is important to me that you are safe. "

Haruhi nodded and allowed him to wash her efficiently. It was wonderful just to be tended like a child sometimes. He washed himself before pulling them both out of the shower. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel and started to towel dry her hair. She sighed contently and smiled as he carried her to the only dresser in the room. She marveled that he had a bunch of things stored here in this vacant place. He dressed her in a crisp white button up that hung off her. He put on some underwear and put them to bed.

He kissed her sweetly as he held her in the circle of his arms. Before she could say anything he said, "I know there is a lot that remains unsaid, but Haruhi I need to hold you tonight and know that you are safe here with me, we can always talk in the morning."

She didn't even move. She would never deny such an easy request. She would never fall asleep however, she just couldn't.

56805998792989766762414334y5

**A good stopping place if any, sorry about the super long wait. Ignore any errors. Triple chapter for you guys, woo!** **I am dedicating this one to LadyGraceC because she is updating at an unparalleled rate, kudos!**

**~Storyteller87**


	22. Escape

True Manipulation: Chapter 22: Escape

3 a.m. God only knows where

Saturday

She was never going to sleep. She couldn't block out the memories and she felt immense guilt as Kyouya slept beside her. He shouldn't have become involved with this. Keeping him safe was her number one priority; Ritsu had even said that as long as he was kept in the dark he would be safe. She watched him sleep in the faint glow of the candle light, and knew she needed to get out of this place, wherever this place was. He was a beautiful man, and the thought of him being harmed by her digging up the truth was haunting her. She brushed a few locks of hair away from his face, and he snuggled her more firmly into his arms. She couldn't tell what time it was since there were absolutely no windows in the room.

She wiggled a little to get out of his arms. He let go of her and rolled over. Kyouya had learned in the early weeks in their marriage that he needed to let go of her unless he wanted to be fully awoken if she needed to use the bathroom. He slept on as she moved out of bed. She watched to make sure he went deeply back into his REM cycle. She stood there making one of the hardest decisions she would ever face.

She knew she needed to do some more digging, and with Kyouya as her constant companion she would be happy, but they both would be in danger. She needed her papers boxed up from Tokyo and she needed to meet Ritsu to get the next installment of information. She went into the bathroom and saw a window. It was still pitch black outside. She saw Kyouya's cell phone on the counter. She set the mobile device back down, she could not use this to call anyone, or else the whole idea of leaving him would be null and void if she used his communication device.

She went back into the bedroom and quietly pulled out a pair of pants. They were Kyouya's and they were too big. She looked ridiculous dressed in her husband's clothes, but she didn't have much choice. She slowly unlocked and slid the window open. She scrambled out the high window as soundlessly as possible. She dropped to the ground and couldn't close the window. Kyouya would be awoken by the chill. She was short on time then. She walked on foot back down the main road, until she reached a nearby village that had a train station. She frightened a man when she asked for his cell phone to make a call. Anyone who dressed in super expensive clothes that were baggy had obviously stolen them, and it took her 5 precious minutes to convince him she just needed to make a call. She was not about to add petty theft to this excursion. A lawyer stealing a cell phone was not a reputable one. She texted Ritsu and told him that she wasn't in Tokyo, and that she would contact him later. She thanked the man as he quickly darted away.

She thought about how she was going to manage the train fair. She inconspicuously collected change from the streets to be able to afford a ticket to Osaka. She sighed as she sat down on the bench. There weren't many people on at 3:30 in the morning, or at least people you wanted to exchange pleasantries with. Her roots were flooding back to her as she thought about the last time she had taken public transportation. She normally drove her car. She watched the other 3 people on the train like a hawk. She did not plan on dying anytime soon. She blended in as much as she could, but the clothing she wore spoke of immense wealth, but she wasn't considered mug-able since it was obvious that she had stolen the clothing. She was taken to be a common thief and not worth bothering.

It was about 6 am now and she walked cautiously through the alleys towards her father's apartment. She was hiding in plain sight. Luckily, she wasn't a well known face and any decent person wasn't prowling about at this hour, so no one should really be expecting her. She quietly picked up the spare key and opened the door. She didn't make it far past the door before she was tackled. She screeched as the heavy attacker crushed her into the linoleum floor. The lights switched on and her father was standing across in the doorway.

"Haruhi?"

Mori Sempai was three inches from her face, and quickly got her out of his hold and helped her up. "Thanks Sempai."

Ranka looked pale, "What are you doing here, where's Kyouya?"

Apparently Mori-sempai had told her father about the details of last night. Oh dear. "I have to keep moving around. I left Kyouya this morning. I think he is at some kind of safe house."

"He will be furious." Leave it to Mori Sempai to rat her out.

"You mean he didn't know you were leaving?"

"Err, no. He was sleeping at the time."

"You should call Haru."

"I don't think so, and you aren't going to either!" Mori said nothing. "I know Takashi, but I can't be helpless. If he gets involved he is more likely than me to end up dead. Ritsu told me that the Ootori Secret Police don't all follow Kyouya's orders. I can only tell you what I know about what is going on…"

She gave them the short, edited version because her father was sitting on pins and needles, wanting to kick some ass to save his daughter. She could not allow anyone she loved to get hurt.

Ranka listened and said, "So really Kyouya is the one in danger, because if he finds out that Naoko Yamalina was a planned distraction he could walk into a minefield?"

"Correct."

Mori understood everything she was saying and not saying, "But Someone wants you dead."

She didn't want to nod but had to. Mori was one of the only people who could protect herself and others. She needed him to protect her father until trial was over. "I know that, but I can't walk away from this case. I don't think I can trust anyone else. I am already leaving Kyouya's lawyer in the dark about what is happening, because I'm not sure how much stress the man can handle. The less everyone knows the safer everything will be."

She went into the back room to dress in a borrowed wig and dress. She reappeared in front of the men still sitting on the couch. "I don't have much time, I need to pack a bag and find Ritsu. By this point Kyouya may have already woken up and is searching for me."

She picked up her father's phone to call Kasanoda-san. "Hello?" The voice sounded haggard and in distress.

"Ritsu?"

"HARUHI?! Where the hell have you been?"

"I just got into Osaka."

"Christ, your fucking lucky."

"Why's that."

"You have goons wanting to kill you and you are running around willy-nilly all night?"

"I'm not that well known."

"If someone has a price on your head, it doesn't matter how well you are known or not."

She didn't want to consider that. "Anyway, do you have a residence in Osaka?"

"Yes." It was hesitant.

"Can you meet me there?"

"Are you serious? You are going outside again?"

"Um well yeah I am not really in the safest location."

"I don't want to know. I hope you are happy. Kyouya has already called me in a panic, because he couldn't locate Mori and you left in the middle of the night. I almost feel bad for him because he sounded so emotionally unstable, but his loss is my gain." She rolled her eyes, "Do you have a pen?"

She wrote down the address, and he told her to be super careful and to take a taxi. Mori and Ranka had not moved, but were watching her closely. She hugged them both goodbye after hanging up and told Mori not to let her father out of his sight. He looked a little panicked because her father had been more than happy to give hospitality to the strong handsome man.

"Dad this is really important. If Kyouya calls you haven't seen me. Do you understand? I don't want him tearing up here to find me."

He nodded and she collected her things. She eyed Mori and told him to keep his promises to her.

She walked a block and then hailed a taxi. She rattled off the address as she got in. The cabbie looked startled and asked her again for the address. He eventually pulled away. He dropped her two blocks away from her destination and refused to take payment. He told her he didn't want anything, but he just wanted to get out of the neighborhood alive.

She paled but tried to remain confident in her steps as she walked towards her destination. She felt her every movement under a microscope. Someone was watching her. She quickened her step and clutched her bag more tightly. She walked down an alley and men watched her walk idly by as they leaned against the wall. After she passed each one, they pushed away from the wall and started following her at a leisurely pace. She could feel her heart jumping out of her chest as she walked as fast as possible without running. She went up the cement stairs and pushed the buzzer frantically.

"Yes?" a lazy drawl.

"I'm here to see Master Ritsu."

She felt the figures almost upon the steps and she kept getting closer to the door.

"Name please."

"Fujioka" she choked out. No one in their right mind would claim to be an Ootori at a time like this.

The door swung open hurriedly and she was pulled inside before the 10 men could reach her. A series of bolts were thrown on the door and she was ushered into a sitting room to wait. She felt her heart trying to settle, and wondered why no one found it uncommon to have their guests chased to the door by unsavory men. Was everyday going to be spent in fear?

* * *

By reviewer request I updated quickly. This will not be the case in the future because I haven't written the next chapter yet. Enjoy, and forget about mistakes.

Storyteller87


	23. Leniency

True Manipulation Chapter 23: Leniency

Kasanoda-san's Osaka Residence

Time: Who cares? There is no clock in this room.

Haruhi was growing impatient. She flipped through the same three magazines on the coffee table. She stared again at the phone wondering where Ritsu could be. It only took two hours to drive from Tokyo, and it was at least going on three and a half.

She picked up the handset and dialed his number. A switchboard operator intoned in her ear, "Madame, Master Ritsu has given us strict orders not to allow you to call out or to move from this room, please wait until he has called to speak with you." The voice did not wait for a reply. Haruhi slammed down the phone irately, what was she supposed to do? She certainly couldn't sleep, and any time she tried to go to another room she was pushed back inside. What kind of guest was she? There were no windows in this room to indicate the time and she had nothing to keep her occupied. Did everyone want her to relive her brush with death? She couldn't contact anyone, she was in isolation.

She couldn't help herself, she started pacing because she couldn't sit still and wait patiently. She reviewed her case information in her head, and still couldn't get the pieces to add up. Motive was missing, sure Kyouya had many enemies, but the elaborate lengths were like a personal vendetta, not just some one faulting Kyouya for his business prowess. A jealous lover? No, Kyouya always used the best manners when dealing with people, because scenes were a merit Kyouya avoided at all costs. A bitter employee? Perhaps, there were enough of those to go around. She had lists of them.

Unexpectantly, the phone rang. Haruhi was on it within an instant.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi Listen, I will be there soon, but I need to take care of some things first."

"Like what?"

"Those men who followed you to the door this morning, we have no idea their true intentions, but they must be detained until after trial. I would have discreetly disposed of them but I didn't want to damage your tender sensibilities, besides I need to question them about their leadership and the like. I have the puzzle nearly solved, but I need to get to you in order to protect and hide you, your husband is making that incredibly difficult. He has a tail on me. I need you to contact him using the phone in my bedroom, it is untraceable. We can't get anywhere until he is off my back."

"Alright."

"And Haruhi, just so you can get this out of your system now, you will be staying at this residence until the trial in Tokyo."

"Wait What!?"

"You can't expect to move around everywhere and not get caught and killed."

"I suppose that's true."

"As of right now, no one knows where you are, I can keep you underground."

"You would also like to keep me locked inside to have your way with me."

"I can assure you that did occur to me, but you seem to be more than even I can handle. I hope Kyouya can keep up with you, you are a bit too strong willed and potentially a flight risk at any provocation."

"People are trying to kill me. I can't get Kyouya killed as well."

"Always the martyr Haruhi, I find your self-sacrifice to be rather stupid."  
"Sorry for trying to do what's best." She didn't want the guilt that followed.

"He deserved a say in the matter, especially while he was sleeping. I can't imagine the panic he went through this morning, finding you gone. You were well hidden, to leave all that was sheer idiocy."

She ground her teeth together. "It's already into the past, besides I have better things to do than get a lecture from someone trying to wreck the same marriage."

"Haruhi this is less than you will get from him, remember to contact Kyouya. The man deserves to know you're alive and well. And Haruhi? Try and get some sleep."

She nearly laughed as he hung up. Sleep. She was tired but knew her perchance to dream heavily and vividly. She did not want to relive her waking nightmare in sleep.

A servant came in directly afterward and escorted her to Ritsu's private chambers. She sat down at his letter writing desk and stared at the small punch button phone. The thought of dialing him was excruciating. He would do all but kill her; she would expect no less if he was facing the same danger. She wanted to feel righteous about her decision but couldn't gather the moral fiber to constitute the hell Kyouya must be going through. First, he wife was nearly killed and he had to witness the bloody scene in her office; then to wake up and find her gone the next morning, this was going to be anything but pleasant.

Through a supreme moment of courage her fingers quickly dialed his number and she will herself not to hang up. She held herself tight to prevent herself from touching the phone.

"Ootori Kyouya." He sounded distant and tired.

She breathed, and hedged, "Kyouya?" very soft. She didn't know any words sufficient enough to say.

"Haruhi?" He gripped the phone tighter and dismissed all the people in his office with a wave of his head.

"Yes."

"Are you…Do you…Where…?" He sucked in a breath. He didn't want to unleash on her and cause her to not bother speaking to him. He wanted to know she was okay. Please let her be safe.

There were only four words that could possible help the situation. "I am safe Kyouya."

The air swooshed out of his lungs in a single breath. It was all he needed to hear. He let loose with both guns loaded. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

She winced, "I…." What explanation could she really come up with?

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I can't tell you, please don't ask me too."

"WHAT?!"

"I know you are angry but it would be better if you stopped trying to figure out what is going on. The closer you get the more this murderer will be drawn to you. If my going into hiding tells you anything, it's that this is not something I would burden anyone with."

"Kasanoda-san seems to be doing okay with it."

"You have to stop hunting me."

"And why is that?"

"I am doing this for your own benefit. If you keep coming after me, I will just run more and that will increase my chances of exposure to the wrong people. You need to respect my wishes, and stop tailing Ritsu."

"So that is where you are! Do you have any idea how insulting that is?"

She rubbed her temples; she was not supposed to be giving him any clues into where she was. "How so?"

"Do you think this is the first time I have had dealings with my possible death? I have had threats against me since I was born. I have lived this way many years, and I assure you that I am not afraid to die."

"You need to let me protect you from this, I don't want you involved."

"So you let another man protect you? Haruhi you are _my_ wife, and yet you run to the man who wants nothing more than to chain you to his bed"?"

Her face flushed red with anger. Did he understand she was doing what needed to be done? She was a bit flippant in her reply, "Sounds Kinky." The more time she spent on the phone the more likely she was going to give away her location. She needed him kept as far away as possible.

Kyouya heard what she said, but could not coherently dignify it will a reply. He pinched the bridge of his nose. She was deflecting, and didn't seem to want to play twenty questions anymore. "If I relinquish my search, would you grant me a small concession?"

"I'm listening." She answered him very carefully. If she agreed right away she might have to do something or say more than she could or would.

"Since I am such a forgiving husband, I will no longer follow Kasanoda-san if you call me twice a day at 10 am and at 4 pm."

"Alright." She was hesitant, there was always more.

"And if Ritsu Kasanoda even looks twice at you, you will call me!"

"Err… Ok?"

" If you should prove deficient and are late calling me by more than 2 minutes I will raid every residence he has until I find you. Are we clear?"

"Like clowns at a circus." (Meaning it makes sense to her).

"Good, now you can explain to me every detail of your day, starting with how you got there."

It would be best if she didn't say anything. Kyouya wouldn't like hearing about picking up change to afford a train ticket. She was also on to the fact that he wanted more information. "I'm sorry but that would reveal my location and I believe we agreed that you would stop looking for me."

"If only I had married a simple person who stayed put, and did as I said."

"You wouldn't like that. There is absolutely no challenge in that. Besides, if you feel so inclined you can file for that divorce at any time." Haruhi knew the answer coming. Ootori's don't do divorce.

"Not ever. I just wish you didn't ask everyone but me for help. We are supposed to be like partners."

Haruhi felt a little mushy at the statement, no doubt a true shadow king ploy, "I am your partner Kyouya, and I can promise you that after this case is settled, I shall have nothing to hide from you."

"I'm holding you to that promise." Kyouya made a motion for the two men to become seated, and as a third man entered the room he scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to them.

_Pull everyone back._

"You will promise me one more thing after this is over, Ootori Haruhi."

"Anything." After the case was over, whatever he wanted she would do, even if it was to quit the law firm. She had no intention of skipping out on the law altogether, but she was sure she could make a compromise.

"We are going on a vacation, far away from Japan for at least a week. And you will spend every moment of that trip making this up to me." Kyouya couldn't help but smile at this. He didn't care if his two most trusted men sat right there and ate it up. He had never proclaimed to be inhuman. His position was secure, he owned almost every part of this company, and he had the only one thing in the world he needed for his sanity, she just happened to be out of reach.

"It will be my pleasure Kyouya." Her voice held a smile and many promises, and her mind was immediately taken off task.

"How long do I have to wait?"

She cleared her foggy brain and looked at a calendar. Court was next Thursday, and she didn't know if they would need three days for jury thoughts, and a few days to run the case through its entire trial. "Maybe two weeks?"

"That is much _too long_. You will thank me now for my patients and good will."

"I will thank you the next time I see you; that is all I can promise. Until 4 Kyouya." She hung up knowing she had gotten he last word, and the conversation had gone much better than anticipated. Perhaps he had grown to care about her.

Kyouya looked over the information the two men had laid out at his desk. All of Haruhi's papers in her office had mysteriously disappeared this morning when his men went back to retrieve them for Ootori Kyouya's inspection. Such a breach in security was not overlooked. Luckily none of the staff would be there until Monday. "Tell me what we have found so far."

"Everyone I have had contact with that admits to being interviewed by the Yukaza, say nothing more than that. They admit to being interviewed and say nothing more, no matter what methods are used."

"Tachibana?"

"Only 4 men so far have been found guilty of taking part in the …incident." Kyouya didn't like to be reminded his wife had almost been killed on their watch, "They were immediately sanctioned. I did not want to do anything without your knowledge. They will reveal no information about their purpose or leader."

"So basically, we have nothing!" Both men looked at each other but said nothing.

Kyouya's fisted pounded his desk as he roared, "MOTHERFUCKER!". He dropped his head on the table. It was apparent to both men watching he cared very, very deeply for his odd wife. Ootori Kyouya never showed any emotion, but only one woman had the power to invoke strong sentiments from him.

Koji, Kyouya's secretary piped up, "Err, there is one more thing."

Kyouya lifted his head from the desk and glared at the man. He better get on with it, miserable Kyouya was not easy to deal with.

"I seems the Yukaza have also been making inquiries and copying documents from the human resources department."

"Who's files?"

He looked a bit crestfallen at the question, "Well you see, I tried to ask the head of the department, but he said something about interfering with an investigation."

"What! My own employees? I told her I would stop looking, but damn!" he seethed and walked over to his window overlooking the city. "I need to vent on someone. Where is Kashoda-san? That idiot has us going to trial, when I specifically told him to settle out of court!"

Kyouya was red in the face, and stomping towards the door before Koji squeaked out, "Um sir, Kashoda-san is on a vacation and won't be back until next Thursday."

"How convenient, who the hell gave him the time off?"

"Um you did, sir."

"Wait, when the hell was this?"

"He asked you right after you had lunch with your wife, Morinozuka, and…"

Kyouya held up his hand, "I see. Tachibana I am going to my studio. I am taking my cell phone. Do not bother me unless you can tell me something useful. Actually don't do anything more, just make sure all our buildings are secured. Don't come looking for me."

Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked out of the tower. That woman can make him agree to anything.

* * *

Happy Holidays everyone, it's amazing how the reviewers know exactly what is going to happen just as I write a chapter. Ignore any errors. 11 pages single spaced. Hopefully this will keep you guys going for a while.


	24. Chaotic

True Manipulation Chapter 24: Chaotic

Kasanoda Ritsu's, Blue Salon

Saturday, Late Afternoon: maybe 2 pm?

Haruhi felt like a prisoner. She had stared at the same blue walls all day, and yet there was still no Ritsu. The servants had promptly returned her to this room and given her a sparse meal, and two books to read. Anytime someone had come to check on her, she was advised to take a rest on the couch. She snorted at the thought, it was the middle of the day and she had been sitting in this room for at least a good six hours. She was unsure if a person could die from sitting too long in one place, but she might manage it.

She picked up the misused copy on the coffee table of Charles Dickens, _A Christmas Carol_, and started to leaf through it. Trying to read the old story in English proved to be enough of a challenge and Ritsu deigned to grace her presence on page 74.

He carried a tote box and 4 other servants carried similar boxes in as well. He placed them all on the desk as she looked up from reading on the couch.

He grinned at her sprawled out figure reading a book in his blue salon, "Well aren't you a pretty domestic picture." She glared at him as she sat up and set aside the book.

"It's about time you came back; I haven't been out of this room in probably 8 hours!"

"They didn't allow you access to the rest of the house?"

"No, the servants brought me some cheese and crackers, and escorted me to the bathroom once."

He shrugged indifferently which made her even more irritated, "Well at least they are taking your security seriously. This room has no windows and only one door. No one can enter or exit without someone noticing. I hope you are enjoying this room."

"And why might that be?"

"You will be staying here for the duration."

"You mean this is my room?" She gestured wildly to the small sitting area.

"Yes, it is the best security I can provide."

"There is no bed in here." It was a blank statement or a curiosity if they were going to bring her one.

"That's okay, you are more than welcome to share mine," He grinned knowingly.

Haruhi didn't miss a beat, "I'm sure the couch will be fine."

He started opening the lids on the boxes, and Haruhi asked him the time. "It's probably around 4."

"What does around mean?" She sounded a little alarmed.

He glanced down at his watch, "It's 4:01."

"WHAT!" Haruhi dashed out of the room before he could blink. He found her seconds later punching in a number on his private telephone. He stretched out on his bed, with his hands folded behind his head, waiting.

Haruhi listening to the ringing intently, "Ootori Kyouya."

"Ah Hello Kyouya." She tried to sound nonchalant but ruined the effect by wheezing from her sprint.

"And here I almost thought you forgot about me."

"There wasn't a clock in the room, I was in."

"That was a very close call." He seemed to be implying something.

"I know that. I am not sure what you want me to tell you about." She didn't know why it was so awkward for the two of them to find a common topic, but she was drawing a blank.

"You could ask me how I am? Or what I have been doing?" He sounded like a petulant child.

"Do you really want idle chatter?" She seemed perplexed by his mood.

"You are dangerously pushing my buttons Haruhi."

"Fine, what are you doing?"

"I happen to be painting."

Painting? Kyouya hadn't painted in years. He refused to ever show her any of them, but she knew from a long ago comment his father displayed them in the Ootori Gallery at the Mansion. "Really? I thought you stopped painting in college, saying something about wasting time frivolously?"

"Sometimes you need to devote your energies into a more productive outlet." Did she really expect him to concentrate on anything? He most certainly couldn't focus on any new plans for the Ootori Empire. The more time he spent in the tower the more times he wanted to kick himself for letting her have her way.

"Why am I sensing an argument on the horizon?" Ritsu snorted behind her, as she turned around and glared at him.

"I don't remember claiming that everything was all better, or that I was not fostering some deep anger towards you." He was very short with her, and did not have the ability to retrain his temper at the moment.

She could hear the brush strokes hitting the canvas, with more force now. "I don't want to beat each other up over the phone."

"Well we can hardly do it in person can we?"

She sighed,"You're being overly dramatic Kyouya. I can see you are spoiling for a fight, so I will call again 10 am tomorrow." She hung up before more things could be said that shouldn't. When she turned around Ritsu was grinning from his spot on the bed.

"We have an agreement that I will call him at 10 am and 4pm daily." He looked to be waiting for some sort of explanation.

"At least he didn't try to 'Storm the Castle."

"He will if I am even two minutes late of our calling times."

"I suppose it's a good thing that he is at least trying to keep tabs on you."

"And why is that?"

"Anyone who cares wants to make sure you are safe. He can't know that unless he makes you call in. I think it's rather big of sempai to allow you so much freedom."

"You are just a male chauvinist pig." It was a dry comment. It wasn't the first time she had encountered such thinking. She had no emotion over such stupidity.

"What I am saying is that if my wife had death threats against her, I sure as hell wouldn't let her stay in a strange house, with a man I don't trust."

She walked back out the door, and back to her own 'room'. That particular conversation was over as far as she was concerned. He was following her. "So what took you so long?"

He opened the boxes on the small desk, now set up in the room. "I thought you would be grateful that I picked up your case files this morning. Since after we left the great Ootori Kyouya came down to look at them himself, only to cause an uproar when they were gone. He was unpleased for lack of a better term at such a security breach."

Haruhi wondered if that was the reason he had been so upset when she had called. Kyouya never liked feeling things were out of his control. Haruhi certainly didn't want to know how he had absconded with her files without anyone knowing, but it was a good thing he did. "Thank you, I really did need to look them over again."

She was now digging through the contents of the boxes, when Ritsu stopped her. The hand on her arm gestured to the folder he held in his hand. "Before I hand you this, I want to have a good old chat about Kyouya's life."

"Ok," She was troubled by the inquiry, because she had no idea where this might be leading.

"What is Kyouya's family like?"

"They are all robots, except the sister."

"What about the people closest to him, is anyone acting any different lately."

"Like the host club, I mean there is…."

"I know all about those idiots, believe me I sat though that torture for three years when I designated you each day. Here you look at it and see what you can gather."

She opened the file and read the top summary report. "Well I suppose that explains many things."

"How do you feel about this?"

"Well I guess I have found my motive."

"You are taking this surprisingly well."

"Kyouya taught me years ago, that nothing is as it seems."

"A wise lesson, I suppose. "

"What do you require this time for payment?"

"I have a dinner this evening, which I must attend for business reasons."

"I suppose that's agreeable, but I may need to send some papers around and gather smaller bits of information."

"Well we can talk about an extended service plan, since you will be taking up residence here for awhile."

"Rich bastard."

"Nothing is free, little one. You shall learn that."

She hissed indignantly, "Friendship is not a form of currency either."

"You are starting to sound a bit bitter Haruhi." He smirked.

She wanted to stick her tongue out. "I am sure you will need legal counsel, soon."

"Ooh, someone has a temper."

"I have work to do, but I will need some appropriate attire." She pointedly glanced at the door.

"Everything will be ready."

Haruhi sat down and worked furiously drafting up documents on a borrowed computer, Ritsu had asked if she wanted to start a tab and she nearly threw it at him. It was most unfortunate that her own laptop was soaked in blood under her desk and was no longer usable. She had just bought that laptop too. She tried not to think about the messy scene in her office at all. It seemed only moments later that a servant came to escort her to a private bathing facility. She let the maid fuss over her. This ensemble was much better than the previous time out she had with him. It was flattering and modest, just a simple red cocktail dress.

Ritsu promptly knocked on the door and greeted her. "I will require a clock and a private telephone in my room as well."

He inclined his head in understanding as they got in the car.

"I doubt that will be helpful, knowing how engrossed you become in your work."

She ignored him, "There won't be any press, will there be? I'm not really supposed to be seen outside of the house."

"I'm sure it will be fine. The Yakuza do not usually like to advertise their activities."

"It must be terrible to have to look over your shoulder all the time." She hadn't meant for it to be a barb, but it hit home all the same.

"You would know."

He opened his phone and stopped the rest of any conversation. Haruhi and Ritsu rode for at least an hour to wherever this shindig was, by that time Haruhi's tummy was roaring unapologetically.

6 men surrounded them as they stepped out of the car. "This isn't obvious at all, "Haruhi Remarked.

"At least no one has a clear shot." She said no more as she fought back a wave of nausea. The idea of being shot at must have brought it on.

They were ushered in, coats taken, and given flutes of champagne to hold. Haruhi didn't bother taking a sip since she was still feeling slightly nauseated. They made small talk with the other guests for a few minutes before Ritsu was called away for a private chat with the host as well as a few other select members. She had a feeling the less she knew the better.

As if everything was natural she found herself suddenly squeezed between Chika and Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"Eh?" She was absolutely aghast and nearly dropped her untouched flute of Champagne. The bodyguards she had come with were a bit preoccupied sneaking bits of food from the appetizer platters. She didn't think they would catch on right away to the fact that their protectee was talking with uninvited guests. She supposed the Haninozukas did not attract attention in their similar business attire, but nearly one could truly pass for a gangster.

"Huni, how did…where…" she wasn't even sure how they had infiltrated this party, but it didn't make her feel all that protected. Huni was supposed to be busy opening his new business and Chika was supposed to be finishing up college. The biggest irritation is how they knew where to find her.

"Takashi called and wanted us to check out your told me to tell you that he only promised not to tell Kyouya where you were. Takashi has always been a worrier. It was actually simple to get a hold of Ritsu's social calendar. By the ease of the way we got in, it doesn't speak well for your safety." Haruhi was dealing with a serious Huni. A person she did not see all that often. She did notice he was eying the platter of pastries on the side table. Some things never change.

Chika drawled, "Perhaps Kasanoda-san's residence can not be rivaled with Fort Knox."

Huni looked excited for a moment, "Chika-chan do you think we should try to break in there too? I bet Casanova-kun has a secret stash of cakes!"

Chika rolled his eyes, and in typical Mori fashion said, "Ah."

"This is not a game you two!" Haruhi said sharply, did they really think she was no longer there.

"We are aware," they said together.

"Perhaps you should tell me the purpose for your unexpected visit."

Chika-chan spoke since his brother's eyes were darting over the confections just laid out on the table. "Mori doubted Kasanoda-san has dealt with such acts of fanaticism before. He wanted to make sure you were secure."

"Fanaticism?"

"Hai Haruhi, An assassin who lies in wait for you in a building with security, and some of the Ootori Elite Bodyguards watching the place like a hawk. He doesn't wait until you are in a more open area. His task wasn't to necessarily kill you, or else it would have been a sniper shot, this means you aren't the target."

"How can I not be the target? That doesn't make sense to me."

Huni rejoined the conversation after resisting temptation, "He could have waited until you left the building and walked outside. This person wants to hurt someone else by hurting you."

"I may know too much, this person probably wants to just cover their tracks."

""Why not set the building on fire, then all your files would be destroyed." That statement gave her pause, that would effectively get rid of the evidence.

"Perhaps the person wants everyone to know what they have done?"

She seemed to think their pondering was getting out of hand. Now was not the time to be cooking up conspiracy theories. "That's stupid. The only person who would be hurt would be dad."

"There was an edge in Huni's voice as he said, "Only your father? What about Kaoru, Hikaru, Takashi and me? And more importantly what about Kyouya?"

"I doubt Kyouya would be annihilated by my death." She doubted he would even miss work the next day. The thought made her feel sad and frustrated.

Chika shook his head and said, "What's perfect is that you don't even realize it."

"Are we speaking in code now?" Haruhi was getting aggravated.

Huni and Chika tensed at the same time, "We have to leave, I think your bodyguards have just caught on to us. Don't worry we will see you later."

Before she could protest, or make any kind of reply they had vanished like two ninjas in the night.

Tetsuya slowly approached her. Haruhi recognized him as the servant who had cast off his own family to join Ritsu's organization. He was now the head of security. "You were causing me unneeded stress Miss. Such a security lapse even from one's own friends can not be tolerated. I believe after we eat, I will implore the master to speedily get you home."

She nodded in understanding, as he melted back into the scenery. Ritsu had still not returned from his chat. Someone touched her elbow to be acknowledged and she turned slowly around with her best host club smile. She was not expecting to be greeted by Kyouya's older brother Akito. Her heart pounded faster. Please don't let him drop by and tell Kyouya all about her being here! Akito-niisan was like that.

"Akito-niisan"

"Hello Haruhi, I couldn't help myself. I had to come over and tell you have ravishing you look this evening."

She blinked, this was interesting. Akito spoke no more than a few sentences to her in her entire life, but now he looked like he would enjoy having her as a meal. Her stomach twisted at the thought. "Oh well, thank you. How do you know the host?" that's right just be polite and he might go away.

"I don't really. Us Ootori's take turns shaking up the Yakuza every once in awhile. Let's them know we are still around."

She glanced around the room then, and she noticed several pairs of eyes were watching them. Each set seemed apprehensive. "Why are the Ootori's a threat to them?"

"We have been known to clean up the organized crime business when it interferes with our interests."

Haruhi tried not to think about how this clean up was done. "Is this ruthless behavior taught to you boys at a young age, or did your father wait a few years?"

He blinked and looked perplexed.

"Did Kyouya ask you to come here?"

His eyes flashed and he said, "No, last I heard he was locked up in his studio pouring out some rage. Father proclaims he has never seen him in such a blind fury. Tell me dearest sister what is about you that makes a man lose his mind over you?"

She ignored his statement, but couldn't ignore how he leaned closer to her and touched her ear reverently, as another hand cupped her cheek. She tried not to look alarmed as she noticed his forward behavior. "I assure you it's nothing out of the ordinary."

She sucked in a breath as his finger moved from her ear to her pulse point on her neck. "I'm not convinced. I see you are still wearing my brother's rings, does this help draw men to you?"

"Nothing of the sort." She couldn't think. She wanted nothing more than to slap him silly and make a scene, but that wouldn't be terribly wise.

"It seems to me you like a little variety in your life, a trait I can relatye to. Tell me, how long will it be before you tire of your current lover? Should I even bother to wait?"

She choked out, "Nii-san?" Who would think Kyouya's robotic brother could be so unrobotic? She needed to get away from him. She could feel his breath against her ear as his finger touched her shoulder and lazily traced patterns back to her neck.

"Do you really think I see you as my sister? I can assure that is not the case. In fact, I would like to see more of you than my own sister, preferable all of you." Haruhi choked at that comment. She felt her skin starting to crawl. Ritsu was harmless when it came to the idea of consensual sex, but Ootori's always found a way to get what they want, willing or no.

He pressed on, "I can show and do things to you that would make my dear brother cringe. In some areas he is just much to proper."

She felt her stomach tighten, and defended Kyouya, "I have never found fault in nayway Kyouya has made love to me." She wished she had held her tongue at his next comment.

"And yet here you are dining with the very dangerous and sexy Kasanoda-san Ritsu. Yes, do go on and tell me just how faithfuk you are to dear Kyouya."

She said nothing and he grinned, "How about we leave this party? I can assure you I can put things in places you never knew you would like."

She mentally and physically cringed away from him, where were those damn bodyguards when you needed them? She had the sensation that a any moment she could become violently sick all over his fancy dinner jacket.

Akito caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, "Ah the faithful lover returns. If you want to revisit this conversation I believe you have my number adieu."

He also walked away before she became rather unpleasant. She didn't like the feeling of being trapped. Ritsu came back to her side. "What's this about you being so popular with the men?"

"Huni, Chika, and Akito-niisan decided to visit me."

He turned a bit pale, "Well the Ootori Family certainly knows how to shake up a party." Neither one said anything to each other, but Ritsu didn't leave her side all night, and there were no more private chats. They left promptly after dinner.

* * *

Here it is, ignore mistakes. p.s. just so that everyone is aware I didn't upload 24 chapters at once, this story has been going on for more than a year now, check the publication date if you don't believe me.

Thanks to my devoted fans who hang in there with me! This one is for you, it's a little slow at first but the chapter is necessary to move the plot along.

Storyteller87


	25. Behind the Scenes

True Manipulation Chapter 25: Behind the Scenes

The moment she and Ritsu entered the car she knew she was in for an unhappy ride. Ritsu would not stop glaring in her direction. Having Huni, Chika, and Akito drop in on her wasn't the highlight of her day either.

She seemed indignant; she couldn't control what other people did: "This isn't my fault, you know!"

His eyes darkened, "Believe me, I know you aren't to blame."

"Can you stop glaring at me then?"

"I am not glaring at you; I am merely disgusted with my own damnable luck."

She looked puzzled over what he was complaining about, "Eh?"

"My security allowed three people to get close to you that shouldn't have been able to get into the building, let alone within speaking distance of you."

She thought it prudent not to mention the fact that at some point Huni might be "dropping in" on them in the future. "I'm sorry that our 'dates' never seem to go well."

He punched the seat and shouted, "Bloody Ootori's!"

She gave him a pointed look. She was an Ootori and one of those 'bloody Ootori's' was her husband. He still glared in her direction, "I can't even get proper payment out of you, this time I want cold, hard, cash!" He started to mutter to himself incoherently and she decided to leave him alone.

She called Kyouya in the morning promptly at 10, thanks to her new clock.

"Ootori Kyouya."

"Hello Kyouya."

"Ah Haruhi, how are you this morning?"

"fine." _I haven't stopped thinking of you since I left. I can't sleep at night, and I'm constantly afraid something is going to happen to you. Being away from you is killing me, but other than someone wanting to murder me, I am tip-top_. Her melancholy thoughts were growing more impatient by the minute when she was not with him. At least when they had been fighting she had her anger to hold onto, now there was only emptiness and worry.

"What did you do last night?"

"Oh it was a quiet night, some soup and that kind of thing." _Great; that definitely didn't make any sense._ There had been soup at dinner but that seemed like an odd detail to tell your husband. She didn't want him to know she had gone out somewhere, since that was the entire reason she could not be in hiding with him. "What did you do?"

"Yesterday I went back to our house to have it cleaned from top to bottom. I checked the mail and noticed that our wedding photos were finally here. That idiot of a man should be put out of business. Do you know how many months it has been? So I sat in front of the fire place looking them over, and …wait a minute, are you lying to me?"

_Oh no. May-day!_ "Why do you say that?" Haruhi sounded nervous to her own ears and realized she had just reinforced his suspicions.

"I just remembered what a horrible liar you are and that normally you would defend yourself. 'No Kyouya I had some damn soup and I did work, what else could I be possibly be doing while I have been in hiding?' Do you have anything to say about this?" She could hear the anger and accusations in his voice.

"I definitely had soup for dinner."

"More like with dinner Haruhi, where did you go?" He was hissing his answers, this was not a good sign.

"Why would you say I went somewhere? I can't really be seen out in public."

"That is a very evasive answer, counselor. Try again." His words were no longer angry but controlled, too controlled. When Kyouya seemed indifferent something was very wrong.

"I had dinner with Ritsu." Her answers were becoming more clipped, not with irritation because she knew Kyouya's sharp mind had already picked up on things she didn't want him to know.

"That doesn't tell me where."

"I'm not sure where." she sighed, she was tired but not able to sleep. She never resorted to lying until now, this was not who she was and she would say no more.

"But you did go somewhere?"

She said nothing, refusing to try lying to her husband anymore.

"DAMN YOU HARU!" He slammed the phone down, and she caught the bite of the dial tone.

A Room with a View

Central Tokyo

10:30 pm

"So you are telling me that I need to wiggle my way back into the spotlight?"

The tall man paced in front of their bed. "She is being kept very well hidden and I need to draw her out."

"I thought you said she was with Kasanoda-san."

"Yes, she is, but he has nearly 7 men at any moment in time watching her like a hawk, and besides he owns 10 houses in Japan and another 3 outside, she could be anywhere." He made an impatient noise at her lack of competency. Naoko had her amusements, but they were wearing thin. Men coveted her body, but there was nothing pleasurable about a pretty package that had no vast intelligence to speak of. Naoko Yamalina had become increasingly clingy, and those who lived by unethical practices understood you needed a partner who could just as easily think their way out of trouble; going on a 3 million dollar shopping spree to ward off any further suspicion; not the brightest crayon in the box. Now, Kyouya's wife, she had much to be desired: above average intelligence, a willowy figure, an excellent education, and grit. She had grown from nothing. It was unfair really that Kyouya had been able to steal that from him as well. If only she hadn't drawn Kyouya's notice, she might be on his arm instead. There was only one thing he couldn't stand about Fujioka Haruhi and that was her sense of decency. She was cunning, but would step on no one. She had far too much character in his opinion, if only he could corrupt her. There would be no sweeter victory than to watch the pedestal Kyouya Ootori put his wife on, crumble. He smiled faintly at the idea.

She noticed his faraway expression and spoke louder than necessary just to irritate him, "So tell me how risking myself in close proximity of Kyouya, helps you?"

_Must you ask questions?_ "If we can stir up enough media attention we can bring her out of hiding."

"How do you know she even cares enough to be bothered?"

_You haven't seen the way he looks at her, as if she is the only woman in the world. But when she looks at him the ordinary leaves her eyes, they tend to take on a brilliance I can only describe as fiery. She is passionately drawn to Kyouya and she looks at him with interest when every other man only invites normalcy, no spark. _"The last rift you caused with those hastily put together photographs nearly caused them to split indefinitely. I can't explain how they reconciled again shortly after, but we had enough ammunition to keep Kyouya fired up, but she reacts differently with ice and indifference, when she is in question. She is hard to play, but she is devoted to Kyouya. The claws will come out when you place him in a similar situation."

"Haruhi never publicly reacts to anything. She is really just an icicle; I honestly don't see the attraction."

_You wouldn't, stupidity is a trait you display more and more in my presence. Perhaps instead of permanently taking care of Fujioka I could take her out of legal existence. If a person disappears without a trace she could potentially, be forgotten. _ He smiled wickedly at trading in Naoko for a much, much better model; a person who would be more resistant to his charms. The mental and physical acceptance is always much sweeter, after a long, hard battle of wills.

"I don't see why you just don't kill her and be done with it."

"It is not that easy as you have seen. Besides, she has so much more potential _serving under me_. A quick death would not serve my purpose in any case. Granted, she is the most important piece in Kyouya's world but death may not be the slowest agony he can face. Death may just be much too easy for him."

Naoko was aghast at the thought of him favoring another. She had been in love with him for far too long to let another woman be allowed into his bed. What was so special about Fujioka Haruhi anyways? This would not do at all; perhaps, she could covertly make sure that instead of being kidnapped Haruhi received a bullet. A person does not like to be usurped in their own kingdom. "What do you need me to do?" Obedience had always won him over. He liked his women to be firmly in the background when he was plotting. She had already stepped on far too many people to be the only object of his adoration; another person would not be tolerated.

"Make it seem like you and Kyouya are long lost lovers, if would be really nice if you could find some definitely compromising ones. We need to attract some definite attention. I will take care of everything else."

"Have you thought of the possibility that she may be diseased?"

He turned around so sharply to look at her lazing in their bed. He was completely focused on her, "I am listening."

"I have heard a rumor that Haruhi was found after fainting next to her desk. Her secretary is worried that she may be sick since she has not been seen for many days."

"It's flu season, that doesn't mean anything…could she…Hmmn that is definitely a twist. My, My Kyouya. It's just too perfect; I will want to be absolutely sure."

She watched him fascinated. His whole demeanor changed, he actually looked happy. "What are you on about now?"

"A child; not just any child, but Kyouya's child. What better force is there than a mother's love for her child? A woman who will do anything you ask of her to save that child. What greater loss is there than a man's wife and his child. It's perfect!" He was laughing and doing a little happy dance.

Break down: Kyouya loses wife and child, he gains Kyouya's wife to do what he pleases with. This new picture was not working out for Naoko Yamalina. She liked being Queen Bee, and there was no room for second best in her master's bedroom. She wasn't one to sit around and wait for scraps. She'd be damned to bring a child into this mess as well. She did have some principles. It appeared she had her own planning to perform.

Haruhi's day had started off with little excitement. Other than an angry phone call with Kyouya, and two shorter clipped reportings she had little to do with anything but work. She found herself going on day 4 without sleep, and it was wearing on her. She was dizzy and eating was not solving the problem. She was encouraged to sleep, but the minute she let herself slip off she relived the terror. She pulled herself awake and kept working. She had two days before trial and there was still too many holes in the case unaccounted for. She printed documents, she faxed documents it was all a haze. She called her secretary briefly to tell her that she faxed over the documents that needed to be filed and brought to the court clerk's for the Tetsyu case. She sent out Ritsu's agents with some other documents to the Toyko courthouse to be seen only by the judge preceding the case. Haruhi had faxed a permission that was granted to allow all evidence to stay at the courthouse until trial. She needed to make one more phone call before she went to sleep.

"Moshi, Moshi Kashoda."

"Hello, this is Haruhi."

"Oh Hello." Polite, controlled, not especially happy to have a call.

"You do not sound happy to hear from me."

"It depends on what you are going to ask me to do now." Still polite, more wary of what this conversation might entail.

"I just wanted to make sure you were well rested for trial on Thursday."

"Well Rested?! I just had to sit down my wife and tell her I might lose my job."

"Surely not?" Her naivety to her husband's work ethics are astounding.

"Kyouya blew his top when he found out I was allowing the company to be dragged through the court system against his express wishes, it was extraordinary you told me to take that vacation and he actually approved it!"

"You needed to be inaccessible if he started asking questions."

"I am telling you Ootori Kyouya Fires people for less provocation."

"We could always start our own practice."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'm nearly 50 years old right now, and I'm strung so tight I'm bound to die of a heart attack if I continue to work with you."

"I will figure something out; your service to me will not go unrewarded."

"I'm entirely afraid of that."

"Listen things are only going to get worse…"

"Worse? Worse?! What the hell have you done now?" The accusation stung, but was not unwarranted in her opinion.

"Listen I was nearly…assassinated the other night. Have you received any type of death threats against you?"

"No why?" His voice was starting to panic.

"That means he knows exactly what is going on, his intelligence rivals my own." Before she could start analyzing what this meant he cut in.

"What does this mean Mrs. Ootori?"

"Listen I can't tell you…"

"Shinque! I need an anacid! I think I'm dying, SHINQUE!" He was yelling for his wife in the background. Why did men have to be so dramatic?

"Kashoda-san is there someplace safe you can keep your wife and family while we are at trail in Tokyo? Preferably outside Japan?"

"Outside…OUTSIDE! I should never have listened to you." His mind was reeling a hundred miles a second. All the horrors were crashing over him in waves.

"Be that as it may. You are safe for the time being, until you become privy to the information that I hold. This will not happen until trial. I need you to take your family someplace safe."

"I don't?..." He couldn't make too many coherent thoughts as his brain went into overload.

"What if I find someplace and get back to you?"

He was silent, so she plowed on, "Kashoda-san I wouldn't tell your wife about this."

"As Always Mrs. Ootori." His words barely concealed his rage.

She hung up with him, feeling guilty for dragging so many people into this. She wanted to call and check on her father, but his phone may be tapped. Ritsu thrust open her door with a big grin on his face. As soon as the door opened she could hear the partying noises from down the hallway.

"Are you drunk?"

'Perhaps. The men and I are celebrating our good fortune."

Men really never did need a real reason to drink to excess, "What did you do now?" Mori and Huni were right to have serious safety concerns. At the moment this house was supposed to be unoccupied, so as not to draw attention to itself. Did no one think the neighbors wouldn't notice the loud noise in a vacant house?

"Not too much, but we have located a few prisoners…the special underground Ootori kind." His eyes danced in drunken glee as he began to sway and whistle.

She wasn't sure she should be pleased by this. "And?"

"Well you are going to help us spring them and then we can interview one about 'he who shall not be named."

"I can see a lot of flaws on this."

"I haven't even told you the plan yet." He was exasperated by her less than gracious reply.

"I'm not so sure I want to hear it." She sighed and sat down asking him to ring for some calming tea first.

Double Chapter, My apologies on the wait.


	26. Who is the Puppet Master?

True Manipulation Chapter 26: Who is the Puppet Master?

Haruhi's make shift study at Kasanoda Ritsu Osaka Residence

Around 10 p.m.

She only had two days until trial and he was coming at her with this? When the world falls around you, there isn't enough calming tea to rationalize what she needed to do. A prison break? Was he serious about this? They might be able to pull it off, but she would of course have to do all the work. Femme Fatale was back on, and so would the super secret Ootori blood, she now sported. When you are "accepted" into the Ootori family your blood is taken for emergency purposes to have on file. Ootori Yoshi never explained what is was for, and he had told her expressly that Kyouya was not to know. She had thought this was some weird rich people initiation ritual, but now she understood just the power she wielded. Something her new found enemy might not know she realized she had. She now had access to the men who worked for him. The people he confided in, his means to an end; an end to ultimately destroy Ootori Kyouya. Haruhi's thoughts turned to her husband.

Kyouya had refused her calls all day since this morning. Something was going on she could feel it. She didn't feel panicked, just a feeling that told her the shadow king was scheming again. It was rather unfair to ask him to stop locating her. No secret police had showed up as of yet, but she was not out of the storm. The wind was about to pick up, she just knew it.

She typed up release papers and "happened" to stumble across the society page of The Tokyo Times online. Two pictures captured her dull mind and had it whirling in no time. She may be tired, but when your sexy husband appears on the page attached to a pretty woman, you sit up and take notice of these things. A photo of a cool looking Kyouya had his arm latched onto by Naoko Yamalina. She felt a momentary flash of anger, before she calmly gave it a second look. The camera caught the flash on his glasses, so no one could really decipher what he was thinking. However, she had learned much about her sempai over years of studying his body language, and the tones of his voice. His arm was raised in this picture, indicating that the time she had a hold on his arm to not be very long.

The second picture drew her focus. It was a small picture of her, taken in front of the court house a few months before at one of her first trials. There were question marks floating around the box. The heading under Kyouya's picture read, "Reunion?" The article was a commentary on whether or not the recent numerous sightings of Naoko and Kyouya "together" meant that Ootori Industries was dropping the case against the former employee? The site also speculated on an upcoming divorce, and the whereabouts of the MIA Ootori Haruhi. She clicked on the video of 'exclusive content' that accompanied the article.

(5:00 PM Tokyo, outside Ootori Industries)

Kyouya was getting out of the car to go into Ootori Tower. A few reporters appeared to ambush him for questioning. "Mr. Ootori, we are unable to locate your wife for comment, do you know where she is?"

He tensely kept walking up the steps. "No comment."

"Mr. Ootori, are you currently in a romantic relationship with Naoko Yamalina?"

"No comment."

"Does your wife know about your alleged affair?"

Kyouya was as relaxed as he could be in the situation. He seemed to think there questions were ridiculous. "Is Mrs. Ootori still involved with Yukaza leader Kasanoda-sama?"

"No comment." She could tell he wanted to hotly deny that one.

"Will you allow a divorce?"

His nose flared. He turned back to them just before he would have reached the doors. They had struck a nerve. He faced the reporter whom asked the question. "Over my dead body!" He turned back around and shoved open the doors to the building.

The reporters looked stunned at a true reaction from Ootori Kyouya, and went wild trying to follow him inside. They were "encouraged" to leave the premises seconds later. Do not provoke the shadow king. The video cut off and Haruhi sighed. It was almost romantic how upset he became at the mere mention of the word _divorce_. She busied herself to finish the papers she was working on while practicing her very best Ootori signature. She hated to admit to herself it would be the first time she signed the name, on any sort of legal document. She had put off the changing of her social security, license, and bank records. She had always assumed it was a temporary name. She never had expected to get so much satisfaction of penning the name, Ootori.

It occurred to her sometime later that too many people were beginning to question her lack of presence in Tokyo. It was not good for people to become curious about the lives of the "rich and famous", the less information about a person there was, the more people tried to gain information. Her picture would be put out everywhere in hopes that someone might be able to say they had seen her. She needed to work herself into the limelight without really being exposed to danger. Ritsu's men were good, but they weren't really that good. She listened with contempt at the partying she could hear down the hallway. She began typing again but stopped when the hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end. She thought she heard a small thud. She tensed for a second, but no other sound followed it.

Her vision blurred, her heart started to race, and before she had time to think it over carefully she was hiding under her desk. The old feelings were hitting full blast: the hot oozing blood seeping into her clothes; those white, lifeless eyes staring up at her; the clench of her stomach in adrenaline. Air drew into her lungs to form a scream only to get trapped in paranoia. Her door opened, the slight squeak of the hinges. And nothing. She stayed deathly still, she knew in that moment that whatever, whoever this was, wasn't supposed to be in the house. Someone was in the room, but they made no sounds. No footfalls. Nothing. Most people would want to put up a fight and savor their journey to the end. Haruhi realized something important in her life in those few seconds. She was a coward, a person who hid while thunder raged outside. She could not move, could not act in order to save herself in this situation either. She would be found under her desk, doing nothing to stop this villain. Kyouya had married a coward, who has been mistaken for a strong, capable, woman. The idea sickened her.

"Takashi?"

"Ahh?"

"Where is Haru-chan?"

She could have cried with joy at these few simple words. She would not die. She would live to see another day. She had a new resolve and first she would need to unfreeze in order to move forward.

"Hmmn?"

Haruhi popped her head out from under the desk. "What are you two doing here?"

"Not safe." Typical Mori speak.

"Haru, this party is not good. If we were able to get in so easily tonight, anyone else could too. This, however, was our third attempt in the past couple of days, but we finally succeeded, and that is troublesome. "

"Where else could I possibly go?"

"Home."

"That is not an option as you fully know."

"Last place anyone would look."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Kyouya is currently residing there, and I think he would notice if we just strolled in."

"Can't stay here."

"I know this, let me think about. While I doing that can you go break up all this chaos down the hall?" Mori looked please on being able to do something physical.

"What about the Morinozuka/ Haninozuka strongholds?"

"What do you mean?" Huni asked.

"Don't you guys train the best security in the world?"

"Well we like to think so, but we have other businesses……….We would be more than happy to have an extended sleepover Haru-chan!" Huni eyed her warily; he placed a large emphasis on sleep. Mori had told him about her odd fainting spells. He did not think lack of sleep was curing that. Mori would see to that as well.

"I have some excellent news Haru-chan."

"Really…what about?" She stopped pacing, and looked at him.

"Your secretary has been trying to find you. Apparently Kyouya's lawyer has been trying to get in touch with you. The judge assigned to your case had to go on family medical leave. This is of course not due to external factors, just bad timing. The trial has been pushed back a week, while Judge Inaba Chie will be taking over. Your secretary was puzzled as to why another lawyer was calling you, so she told the whole office that you must be recuperating at some spa, because you had filed for divorce. "

Mori must have played the part of the interested ex lover to get all that information out of Chi. Apparently nothing was really a secret with that girl. Inaba could go either way; she was the youngest woman to serve as Judge in the Tokyo City Court System. Haruhi and she normally saw eye to eye on a number of issues, but there had been a few occasions where they had disagreed on legal interpretations. Things had gotten much more interesting.

Mori entered the room shortly after Huni's statement. The noise had quieted in the house and he held out a steaming cup of tea. She took it with a smile of thanks. "Things are looking up; I have a few more days to prepare for trial. I need to set a few things in place first. I need to call Tamaki and see if he has a house he can put Kashoda-sans family, preferably outside of Japan. I need to replace his old family with a body guard type, which no one will notice. I also need to call Fuyumi… not feeling well I think I need to…" She lurched forward before Mori caught her. There were a few things that families kept hidden. One of these things was that the Morinozukas were excellent potion masters. Morinozuka Takashi specialized in sleeping potions. Haruhi never knew what hit her. She would not be allowed to worsen whatever condition she had. All she knew was darkness. Kyouya would be most pleased.

**** Author's Note*****

In honor of finishing my coursework for my master's degree, and "The place called the forbidden city" (a CCS Fan-fiction I absolutely love) updating. I have decided to fulfill my authorial duties and write another chapter. I would also like to apologize for hypocritical nature. I realize that I am on fan fiction at least once every day getting mad that my favorite stories have not been updated. While I have a few minutes to read, I realize I could put these few minutes into updating more frequently. I do not want to commit myself now to a schedule, but I want you to know that I hear your pleas for an update.

I am very proud of this story so far. It is by far my most through and suspenseful work. It even surprises me, have you ever looked at your own work and said, "Did I really write this? It's pretty good!" I congratulate you for sticking with me. By the way my professors have told me that I apparently cannot write. Graduating with your professional writing degree means nothing, so as always, ignore grammatical and spelling errors. I will always believe content is more important than a few minor errors. That is all; please let me know your thoughts.


	27. A Stormy Homecoming

True Manipulation Chapter 27: A Stormy Homecoming

Ootori Tower, CEO's office

About 4:30 pm

Like an avenging angel watching the mere mortals from above, Ootori Kyouya stared at the flurry of activity below him. His brain was always running at full tilt. Even now he was plotting. He had honored his promises to her to stop looking while she decided to flout her own security; he would not stand for that. His wife belonged with him, not off with that red-haired ape doing whatever she pleased. He had refused to answer any of her calls after he had heard about her little dinner party. She must not have any notion of what it was like to cross an Ootori. Did she understand the concept of getting even? He smiled slowly glancing down at his expensive watch, yes, he was overdue to pay a visit.

Kyouya was floored to find Mori-sempai having a nice little tea party with his father-in-law. Luckily for Kyouya's sensibilities the okama was the only one wearing a dress. Mori tried not to look uncomfortable at being caught in such an unmanly situation, but he had his orders. Kyouya soon found out that Haruhi had asked her sempai to stand guard at her father's apartment. Mori had the sneaking suspicion that operating under normal circumstances, her father would have been in danger. However, Ranka being a part of the lowest of low people in society caused the punk terrorizing Haruhi not to even consider soiling himself taking care of her father. He felt exquisitely useless. Mori tried to dodge any attempts to be interrogated by Kyouya. The Okama was not fairing as well. He cracked like a snow pea under the Shadow King's menace.

Mori remembered the instructions Haruhi had specifically given Ranka_. "Dad this is really important. If Kyouya calls you haven't seen me. Do you understand? I don't want him tearing up here to find me."_ Mori decided she told neither of them to call, she didn't say anything about giving information out if he stopped by. "Kyouya."

The Shadow King stopped berating his father in law for allowing his daughter to run around the country unprotected. Mori had not seen the Ootori worked up over something so nonsensical. Like Ranka-san had any better control over her than anyone else did? "Mitskuni and I can retrieve Haruhi. We know where she is hiding. We have decided that Ritsu is taking far too many risks with her security. If you stop pursuing this, we can have her back in Tokyo by nightfall tomorrow."

Kyouya blinked, Mori never spoke in complete sentences. It was almost too odd to comprehend. He trusted his sempai now more than he had previously. He did not however want to play the waiting game on something like this. "Alright," he conceded that this was not his area of expertise. Kyouya thought about having her home again. It would be easier to keep an eye on one's wife if she was actually present. He would need to set up around the clock security. He sipped his tea in silence as Mori made preparations to have someone guard Ranka and to put a plan into action. When Mori left, Kyouya noticeably felt the temperature drop in the room. He looked up, puzzled, into the frosty eyes of his father-in-law. Gone was the bright, sunshine Okama; in his place sat a very angry man.

"You are lucky I didn't chuck you out the door by now. No one questions the way I raised my daughter."

Kyouya opened his mouth to say something, "Shut up Ootori and Listen!" Kyouya closed his mouth, and was impressed by the fierceness of the other man. If he was at all truthful with himself, he was more than a little nervous. He respected Ranka a great deal, despite his oddities. Kyouya also knew that pissing off a Fujioka never produced predictable results.

"I am tolerating your lack of usual finesse, since it is obvious you are not yourself."

Kyouya looked like Ranka was the one who supposedly had lost his marbles. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"Let's start with a few key facts first. Everything in your life has been calculated, controlled, and manipulated to fit your every whim; everything, except my daughter. She however, wrecks all your well laid plans and observations like a tornado. She knocks around your emotions and has taken you mind, body, and soul captive since you were nearly a 3rd year at Ouran." Kyouya's eyes widened. He had not thought that anyone had caught on to that particular secret. What was it about these Fujiokas that they could see through even the most impenetrable of masks?

"I would hope you would have given me more credit, but alas that is clearly not the case from your expression. You should know that any part of Haruhi's life concerns me, she is my _only_ daughter. The only reason you were allowed to breathe around her while in my presence, should tell you a great deal about my esteem for you. I can assure you that I never wanted a son, so if you even believe that for a second your regard towards me won you any points over the others you are dead wrong. You always understood her so much better than those idiots. Or so I thought. The two of you are good for eachother, so I will give you some advice before I throw your ass out."

Kyouya felt his tea cup being taken from him roughly as he was hauled towards the door by a dainty looking man-woman. "The next time you see my daughter, check your anger at the door, because whatever she is doing, she is putting you in her thoughts first. If you can't figure out that the lengths she is going to, to protect you doesn't mean she cares for you, you are an even bigger idiot than I thought. If that girl doesn't love you, than you only have yourself to blame for that one. Think about that. Next time, come to my residence with a better attitude."

Kyouya was dazed as he was thrust out the front door and nearly fell to the balcony floor outside the door. The door slammed loudly. He composed himself as he strode down the steps to his waiting car. He was thinking. Plotting. Thinking. Freeze. Kyouya had one foot suspended to continue down to the next step when his father in law's words sunk in completely. His foot rested on the next step. _She cared for him. She cared for him above all the others. She might even be in love with him._ A stupid grin broke out over his face as he descended the rest of the steps. His grin turned into a scowl when he watched Tachibana staring at him. "Quit gawking, we have important things to do today." Tachibana snapped to attention and drove them back to Tokyo.

Kyouya had spent the next day making special preparations for her return. He had taken care to have their house cleaned from top to bottom, and to have a romantic dinner prepared for her arrival. He had considered her father's advice; it was smarter to woo one's wife into obedience rather than to make demands, especially when that woman was Haruhi. Their dinner had sat cold for over three hours now. Dusk had settled nearly 4 hours before. He felt himself grow suddenly impatient beyond all bearing. The candle wax was slowly dripping down the base of the candle holders onto his antique table. He didn't care one whit about that. He furiously threw his napkin on the table. He motioned to the servant loitering in the kitchen. "Clean this up." He was going over there to see what was taking so long.

He had borrowed her Mercedes and stopped abruptly outside the Morinozuka/Haninozuka stronghold gates. He could tell something was wrong seeing double the number of armed guards at the gates. He stepped out the car as the guns all turned to train on him.

"Evening gentlemen."

There was no response to aristocratic manners. Kyouya appreciated the lengths that the Morinozukas and Haninozukas were going to for her protection, but he would like to be let inside. He was more than capable of keeping them alive, a fact he would "kindly" inform her of once he got inside.

"My name is Ootori Kyouya, and I am here to pick up my wife, Haruhi."

One man took the initiative to shout back down to him from on top of the guard towers. "By orders of both our masters no one is allowed inside at this time."

Kyouya's narrowed at his tone. "I am friends with Takashi and Mitskuni. I do not believe they would bar me entrance." He dropped the formalities of their names in hopes to get in more easily. No such luck.

"No one is allowed on the grounds than those who already remain. I will have to ask you to leave now." Kyouya was growing more furious by the minute. The man was more than happy to tell off the most powerful man in Japan.

"I will be going inside."

"I am not against using deadly force."

Kyouya glared hard at the man and fished out his cell phone. He dialed Mori's personal cell phone.

"…"

"Ah?"

"Mori-sempai, your guards under a terrible misconception about letting me in."

"No misconception."

"What?"

"No misconception" he repeated.

"I was under the impression she would be coming home tonight."

Mori looked puzzled at his cell phone. "Not what I said"

"Refresh my memory," Kyouya said through gritted teeth.

"Bring to Tokyo, not bring to house."

"Why are you doing this? I thought we had an understanding?" The conversation he had with Mori a little more than a week ago came back to his mind.

_He seemed to catch on quickly, "Meet me and Mitskuni for lunch."_

_"Where?"_

_"Same place, about 1."_

_"Ok." He told her he was busy and would see her later in half the words. Kyouya had heard the last seconds of this conversation as Mori had picked up the house phone. "Morinozuka residence"_

"_Mori."_

"_Ah?" (What the hell do you want Kyouya?)_

"_I need some clarity on a matter that is, uh, familiar to us…"_

"_Not fucking Haru."_

"_Erm…what? I mean I know that." Kyouya was startled, it had been hard to ask, but he needed to know the truth about their supposed relationship. He felt like an idiot after hearing that tape. He had tried to spar with the national kendo champion for Christ's sake. He was rather ashamed by his behavior. He still hadn't figured out how to make up to his wife._

"_Hmnn?" (I'm confused, and what the hell is the point of this conversation)._

"_I came to realize that I was wrong, but I wanted to know why you err, weren't interested?"_

"_She's not interested."_

"_How do you know that?"_

_Mori exhaled in a huff. "sees me as older brother, Mitskuni too."_

"_You actually had this conversation?"Was everyone trying to steal her from him?_

"_Ah." (Unfortunately, it was the most embarrassing moment of my life.)_

"_She could change her mind."_

"_No, always you."Mori let out a frustrated sigh. "She doesn't know it, but she never cried over Tamaki, never."_

"_How do you know this?"Kyouya was on the edge of his seat._

"_Cried to sleep on wedding night."_

"_I'm not pleased to hear you were with my wife on our wedding night, why not press your advantage?" Not that he wasn't grateful nothing happened, but he would have gone to any lengths to win her over. He proved that to himself when he and Tamaki entered into this damn feud. He still remembers with fondness the moment he had heard that she had turned down Tamaki's proposal._

"_Have some honor! Wouldn't have mattered. Always you. At least I am her friend." There was a hurt edge in his voice, that said this particular conversation was over. _

"_I…" Kyouya nearly choked on his words. He had never had to apologize to anyone before. "I wanted to thank you for being a friend to both of us, even though I didn't deserve it…"_

"_Not for you." _

_Kyouya continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "I know I am undeserving of her, but I am going to try to do better, have more faith and all those sort of things. I really wanted to say…wanted to say I am …sorry." Kyouya almost couldn't force out the last word._

_There was a sort of stunned silence that followed, "Okay."_

"_That's it? You forgive me?"_

"_Men in love are idiots." Kyouya blinked apparently everyone had known about his feelings for her. "Do not make any more mistakes, might change my mind, damn honor to hell."A warning from a Morinozuka was never to be taken lightly._

"_I will keep that in mind. Could, I mean would it be possible to…"_

"_1 o'clock at Le patisserie, South Ave." He hung up on Ootori Kyouya as if the conversation had been over. This was happening to him a lot lately. _

"Not personal."

"This is stupid!" he was getting really worked up now that he realized he wasn't going to get in. Mori had the phone snatched from his hands.

"Kyo-chan?"

"Yes."

"Really it's in your best interest to leave this alone. There is a very good reason she is keeping you in the dark."

"Can I at least talk to her?" He hated pleading with someone half his size.

"Erm…no."

"And why not?" Positively glacial.

"She is sleeping."

"Wake her up." This seemed like a ploy that they had not finished their end of this bargain.

"I can't, she won't wake for at least another day."

His voice was very tight and controlled, "Explain."

"When we arrived it was apparent Haruhi hadn't slept in days. She has nightmares that start up before she can even get to sleep. She looked very unhealthy so Mori made her one of his potions."

"She can sleep just as well at our house."

Huni sighed, "Go home Kyouya, you will understand after trial." The line cut and the normally controlled man was seen outside stomping on his newly acquired phone. He gave the guards the finger as he peeled away in Haruhi's car.

_It was a strange feeling to be conscious and unconscious at the same time. She recalled only the feeling of slumping forward after drinking some of her tea. That could have been minutes or hours ago. She could only sense that a large deal of time had passed._

"_Put her down on this couch for now. Takashi's sister just left we need to clean out her room first." Why was Huni's voice in this bizarre place? She had absolutely no idea where she was. She just felt heavy as if something was pulling at her. There was only darkness surrounding her. It was difficult to form complete thoughts. She couldn't open her eyes. But she felt herself drifting into the heaviness. It was comforting and warm. A place of peace…_

_She felt herself being lifted from the heaviness for a few moments and wondered where she was again. There must have been some reason for her to become somewhat conscious again. She could then hear the tell-tale sign of the pitter-patter. Rain. She felt wary knowing this sound could lead to the noise and light show she had always feared. For some reason the darkness shifted, she could see her feet. She felt cramped up as if she had been sitting in a box. She could hear a low rumble. A door opened. She squeezed herself a little tighter into this box. Each rumble echoed as a footstep. The crashing in the room became louder, was someone knocking things over? The rumbles were coming closer, she could see a pair of large shoes in front of her and she knew. He had come for her. The flash of light filled the whole room she saw the flash again, it was a knife…_

The screaming awoke Mori out of a sound sleep. He was dozing in the chair opposite her couch. He fell out of the chair from the stiff muscles as he tried to move towards the couch. The noise was grower louder and more hysterical. A boom of thunder shook the house and suddenly he knew the nightmares had begun. He had not thought about the weather patterns when he concocted the brew. He had been extremely careful with the dosage, but he should have added more.

Huni burst into the room and realized the flashes of lightning and thunder had awoken her enough to start the dreaming. It didn't look like the storm would stop anytime soon.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Huni glanced at the clock it was only 3:30 in the morning. They would wake the whole house soon. Mori was kneeling beside her trying to comfort her or awaken her more. He couldn't tell. He felt helpless, he didn't know what to do.

_The dream shifted. She was in a field. Kyouya appeared. She smiled at him, but then the man she had been tracking appeared._ "NO KYOUYA, NO! HE'LL KILL YOU. HE WANTS TO KILL YOU."

The two men had tried to reassure her several times through the next minutes, and by now they had gathered a crowd. They had tried holding her down, but that only caused her to fight harder. She had lost her voice only seconds ago, but was crying loudly in her sleep. Chika came forward in his pajamas," Call Kyouya, his voice may calm her."

Mori and Huni waited another 15 minutes before conceding defeat. "Ootori Kyouya." The person on the other end was much too sharp, Kyouya had not gone to bed as of yet. Before Mori could try to explain why they had called Kyouya heard her hysterically crying in the background.

"What the hell is happening there?" There was an edge of panic in his voice. He hadn't heard her cry like that since he had found the man dead on her office floor.

"She started dreaming when the thunderstorm started."

"She found enough voice to start screaming again, "KYOUYA! KYOUYA DON'T TRUST HIM, DON'T TRUST HIM!" _He was walking towards the man, talking animatedly about something. She ran to catch up with them. No, get away from him!_

"We were hoping you could talk her back to sleep."

"Is she awake?"

"No, the potion only keeps the dreams away at a certain level of consciousness. She is almost conscious, but not enough."

"I will try." Mori set the phone on speaker. He knew Kyouya wanted to be there to comfort her, but it was not a good idea. He might wake her up all the way.

"Haruhi?"

The noise stopped dead and then there was a little muffled, "Kyouya?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"I missed you," she sighed dreamily. _He was solidly there with her, whispering in her ear._

He choked on any more speech at that point. The words he had been longing to say to her wouldn't come. Her expression changed in her sleep. Whatever she was seeing didn't bode well for them.

"DON'T TRUST HIM, NO KYOUYA DON'T!" Mori had made a miscalculation. He touched her arm in comfort and she reacted badly. _The man was grinning at Kyouya, offering him a hand. Some kind of negotiation was going on, and then he pulled out a pistol from his pocket. Kyouya looked on unknowingly…_

"NOT KYOUYA, A TRICK!"

"Haruhi?" He tried to raise his voice, so she could hear him.

_Kyouya disappeared like smoke, it had all been an illusion. The man remained and he had started towards her instead. There was a primal look in his eyes. "_You're not here!" she sobbed. "NOT SAFE, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Haruhi, no one is hurting me."

"You are not Loyal, you are disgusting, DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Haruhi, you are safe. No one is going to hurt you."

_She was beyond listening. The illusion of Kyouya drifting in and out of the field was too much to bear. The man had now reached her. Instead shooting her quickly, he wanted to draw out the torture. 'He can't help you little one, I'll do anything I want to you, and he'll never know.'_

She was shaking and no longer listening to anyone or anything. "Mori-sempai I am coming over there!"

Mori snatched the phone back towards his ear, "Not a good idea."

"I need to calm her." There were more strangled sounds entering into his phone. It was tortuous listening to them and doing nothing.

"We will try something else."

"I will be there in 5 minutes, you wouldn't dare send me away this time." Kyouya cut the call.

His chopper landed on the pad at the top of the mansion. Mori was out there to greet him, or shoot him on the spot. He looked haggard. He was definitely not happy about having another house guest.

He started hearing her as they grew closer to the library. He bolted away from his sempai and raced into the room. She was still sobbing and twisting on the couch. Huni and chika were both trying to awaken her. It only made things worse. He pushed them both out of the way roughly. "I won't let you, I won't let you" she kept saying.

He touched her arm lightly and she paused in her muttering. It was almost silent in the room. She inhaled sharply, catching his scent. He applied a bit more pressure in touching her arm.

"Kyouya?" She mumbled on the couch and shifted towards him.

"Yes I'm here." He brushed his hand across her cheek. She shifted to the edge of the couch where she able to lean against his body. He brushed his lips across her forehead, and breathed her in. "unsafe" she mumbled before sighing into his body. _The field disappeared. I am lying on a couch in our living room. I must have drank too much wine by the fireplace. His smell it's everywhere. Intoxicating. He was trying to wake me up. I wish I hadn't drank so much, I feel so tired, maybe I can get him to do all the work tonight? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else? I don't care…I miss him so much. I never realized how much until I could feel him here with me…_

"We are safe at Mori's house, but now it's time to go to bed."

Her palms slid up his arms and grasped both his shoulders. Her arms found the purchase they wanted before they wound around his neck in sleep and she nuzzled her face into his throat. This position had her sliding off the couch. He held her tightly against the front of his body. "Miss Kyouya."

He couldn't say much else as he picked her up. "A room?"

Mori's jaw tightened when she quieted almost immediately. The on-lookers breathed a sigh of relief. They might sleep more tonight after all. Mori shuffled off not saying a word. Kyouya held her into his body by cradling her hips into his stomach. She was settled quite happily in his arms, breathing in his scent. _"I'm tired Kyouya, will you make love to me anyway?"_

He nearly dropped her. He could feel Mori stiffen even more. It was rather awkward being at his house. "Sleep Haruhi."

"_Goodnight kiss?"_ she murmured.

"Haruhi, we have visitors tonight" he couldn't think of anything else to say. He knew where this was going, and his sempai certainly wouldn't be that accommodating. Besides he wanted her awake when he made love to her again.

"_No one's here." What was he on about? it was dark at their house. No one jumped out to greet them as he walked to their bedroom. Why did it seem so far away? He just didn't want to do all the work, selfish man!_

"I'm tired Haruhi."

"_You are never __**that**__ tired."_

"Sleep now, there's always tomorrow." He grinned despite everything. No one could ever say she wasn't demanding when she wanted something.

"_Selfish man,"_ she muttered.

He tried not to laugh. Mori held open the door. Kyouya walked into the bedroom, white, no personality. Mori even pulled back the covers, and gave him a speaking glance. He shrugged as if to say, 'what did you want me to tell her?'

He settled her into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Mori would not be extending his hospitality to him. He made a motion towards the door. As he turned to walk back out, Haruhi grabbed his arm, "Where you go..?"

"It's time for you to sleep now, Haruhi." He brushed a kiss across her cheek.

Her voice wobbled, "don't go…stay"

He bent down to her, "Always." He looked back at his sempai who looked murderous. "A truce sempai?"

Mori grumpily closed the door and walked over to a chair facing the bed. "When she awakes" he made another motion to the door. Kyouya understood perfectly.

"Kyouya!" she said it sharply, demanding. He grinned. He removed his jacket, shoes, and tie. He tossed them to the floor as he got under the covers on the opposite side of the bed. He had barely settled himself before she draped herself over his chest. She nuzzled against him and relaxed fully with a sigh. She grasped Kyouya's hand, feeling his wedding band interlace with her own. She was content to let drift back to the place where there were no dreams.

))))^&%$!

My apologies that this was truly long overdue. I hope it makes you feel better that this is a sort of triple chapter. I measure my chapters by being at least 5 pages double spaced in word. I am currently working on the next chapter. This chapter was hard to bring all the pieces together. I hope it was worth the wait. As always if you find errors ignore them.

Storyteller 87


End file.
